The Nightmare Kingdom
by SexyDiva
Summary: El mismo infinito pareció guardar silencio. Deidara me miraba con los ojos acuosos llenos de lágrimas. Su sonrisa era débil pero radiante, el vestido antes blanco ahora totalmente rojo, se apretaba posesivo al cuerpo del rubio.- Hasta otra vida- susurro con vos aguda, cayendo de espaldas al vacio, arrancando el corazón de mi pecho aun caliente y palpitante llevándoselo consigo
1. ¿Vampiro?

Este...  
Diva: bueno...  
¿Que decir?...  
Diva: bueno deberíamos decir muchas cosas, mas las palabras simplemente no salen  
Tienes toda la razón... en fin, pensábamos subirlo en hallowen, pero, no sabemos que paso  
Diva: ahí que agregar que el capi estaba listo para ese día  
Si bueno, en realidad hasta hoy no sabemos por que no lo publicamos ese dia, simplemente el tiempo se fue y bueno... 3 meses después lo subimos, eso muestra lo mal que esta nuestra cabeza últimamente. Bueno iré un poco al grano, Happy new year, y bueno esto es mas para las 3 personas que ya nos habían leído, pero bueno. El primer motivo de parar el fic, fue que tuve cierto problema que bueno salió muy… muy… horrible, y también que los últimos meces e vivido castigada  
Diva: para no hacer el cuento mas largo, pues no teníamos tiempo literalmente saltando de castigo en castigo, y bueno la inspiración se esfumo como un castillo de arena barrido por el mar, e igualmente nuestra narrativa ya había cambiado mucho, mas fue por eso que por otra cosa que, decidimos reeditar el fic  
También, por mi súper enorme ego, estaba furiosa y, y...  
Diva: ¡parecías un perro con rabia!  
¿¡Que estas diciendo!?  
Diva: la verdad  
¬¬ Errgasha gashafafsfsfssaaa... te ignorare. Si bueno estaba enojada, por la falta de recepción del fic, así que bueno, por eso la reedición, creo que con mi nueva narrativa y unos cuantos cambios sin importancia esto saldrá gorgeus (favuloso)  
Diva: abra que agregar en primer lugar, que quitamos el Ooc, creo que eso fue lo que mas llego a molestar a las personas, no digo que no abra si lo necesitamos, aunque será muy ligero, y en lugares y momentos específicos, sobre advertencia no hay reclamo  
Otra cosa la historia será mas sobria, centrada y a la ves mas comercial, si estoy loca y lo que mas quiero son lecturas y comentarios, aunque pienso ser permisiva en este cap, pues es muy corto y es el primero  
Diva: bien podría ser solo un prologo pero bueno, sin nada mas que agregar y ya dicho todo esperemos quienes le dieron una oportunidad al fic se la vuelvan a dar, y quienes no bueno esta ves no se arrepentirán, y quienes no conocían de la existencia de este fic, bueno igual que los demás no se arrepentirán  
Diva y Yo: y… ¡comenzamos!

The Nigthmare Kingdom  
¿Vampiro?

No estaba seguro de que hora era, ni siquiera si había permanecido ahí tirado unos minutos, unos segundos, unas horas o hasta tal vez días. Si sonaba disparatado ¿no? en realidad si supieran lo que había ocurrido hacia… no sabía cuánto tiempo no les parecería así, si tal vez debería de comenzar en donde estoy, pero ir al grano es mas lo mío, en fin.

Ahora mismo me encontraba tirado en el suelo, sin encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme o siquiera abrir los ojos, sabía que era de noche pues aun con los ojos cerrados, el negro que se extendía delante mío, era tan profundo que no parecía haber luz en mi cercanía, oía el susurro fantasmagórico del helado viento nocturno revolver mi cabellera y el frio de este rosar mi piel ya más fría que el hielo.

Llegaba a sentir la dura estructura que estaba bajo mío, molestándome en mi ya de por si precaria posición, recostado boca abajo en el suelo, a solo unos metros de entrar a mi casa, si esto ya en si era extraño aun no termino, bajo mi no solo lograba sentir la dura piedra, que hacia un elegante camino reptante hasta la entrada de mi si exuberante vivienda, incluso para mis ojos.

Bajo mi lograba aun percibir con mis fuerzas decreciendo, un charco de espeso liquido que a cada instante se espesaba mas y mas, bien lo sabia pues este enorme charco sobre el cual descansaba mi débil cuerpo había fluido copiosamente de mi, deslizándose desde mi cuello hasta escurrirse al lugar donde ahora estaba, si era un charco de sangre sobre el cual estaba recostado, un charco de ¡mi! propia sangre, enfermizo ¿no?

Y todo había comenzado de una manera por demás inverosímil, siempre me considere una persona practica, centrándome en lo que tenía que hacer era callado, inteligente y escéptico, si podía verlo y oírlo existía, mas aun cuando me acababa de pasar hacia... sigo sin saber cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, pero siempre creí, que estas cosas eran producto de la imaginación de las personas, y de su gusto masoquista al terror. Más aun cuando me cueste admitirlo, tendría que hacerlo, pues me había mordido un vampiro.

/Flash Back/

Esta semana habían comenzado las clases, y por un cambio de administración el viernes habíamos tenido el día libre, día que mis amigos y yo ocupamos para hacer un exhaustivo ensayo en el que tardamos todo el día. Si las clases acababan de comenzar y ya teníamos los deberes hasta el cuello, esa mañana temprano me había dirigido a la casa de Hidan, donde Kakusu y yo nos reuniríamos con él para realizar el trabajo.

Hidan y Kakusu, eran mis únicos amigos desde que éramos niños, bien muy pocas personas podrían soportarnos, siendo como éramos: Hidan un fanático religioso malhablado de lo peor, Kakusu, un avaro amargado, y yo un chico impaciente y demasiado soberbio para mi bien, así que mas habíamos comenzado a juntarnos por ser los "raros" y al final he de admitir terminamos siendo muy buenos amigos.

El día se pasó tan lento que para mi gusto, bien pudo haber sido todo un año perdido, entre bromas tontas todas por parte de Hidan y coqueteos mal disimulados que solo lograban erizarme los bellos. Terminamos bastante tarde pues las luces de la calle ya estaban encendidas, y el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte hacia horas, dejando que las tinieblas reclamaran como suya la ciudad entera.

Salí de casa de Hidan, azotando fuertemente la puerta principal, dejando que los chicos que discutían aparatosamente dentro de la vivienda, notaran mi partida, para que de una vez se callaran. Dios me dolía la cabeza solo de escucharlos, estaban en el segundo piso y aun en la calle lograba escuchar sus ensordecedores gritos, provenientes de una discusión inverosímil y mal montada por parte de ambos.

Bien siempre habían discutido pero desde hacía dos meces su cuota de discusiones se había elevado un 1000% y por qué, porque ese par de idiotas querían encubrir su relación amorosa, de la cual ya estaba bien enterado, yo y toda la escuela por igual, incluso me parecía que ellos lo sabían, pero ahí seguían gritando como idiotas, logrando sacarme de mis casillas como nadie jamás lo había hecho. Agite la cabeza al dejar de escuchar sus gritos, bien sabia que ahora se estaban devorando la cara como si no hubiera mañana, así que sin más emprendí mi camino de vuelta a casa.

Mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles mal iluminadas por la naranjosa luz de los postes, podía notar a las personas caminar a mi alrededor aun haciendo el típico bullicio del medio día, o bueno el acostumbrado en esta ciudad a estas altas horas de la noche. Con todos los jóvenes traumados, en los clubes y antros, bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia, drogándose y no sabía que tantas otras cosas, de las cuales no me quería enterar jamás.

El problema era que todos perdían sus miradas como hipnotizadas sobre mí, baya viviendo en esta ciudad deberían ver a personas como yo todo el tiempo, no es que quiera ser vanidoso o ególatra pero bien sabía que era muy atractivo, era alto my rostro aun era infantil aunque sus trazos eran fuertes, mi piel blanca, mucho para una ciudad costera como Los Ángeles, mi cabellera igualmente llegaba a ser un foco que para mi desgracia gritaba por atención, alborotados cabellos rojos que bailaban como el fuego mismo y bueno mis ojos me parecían comunes, lo único común en mi, color beige eran solo ojos.

Mi nombre Sasori Akasuna, simplemente me estresaba tener todas las miradas sobre mí, como ya dije con Hollywood tan cerca, porque no se iban a ver a las súper estrellas, en vez de mirarme como babosos, no le tome más importancia al asunto, así que seguí tranquilo mi camino hasta casa. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir las miradas de todos taladrarme el cuerpo insistentemente, mas la mirada que ahora tenía clavada en la nuca era muy diferente, era como si alguien lengüetera mi cuello, con una lengua de fuego, era realmente perturbarte.

Un fuerte escalofrió quiso correr de mi cuerpo, ante tan perturbarte sensación, mas logre no mover ni un atisbo un solo musculo, continuando mi camino con calma bien fingida. Pero esa perturbarte mirada me seguía, lo sentía, mas no quería ser tan obvio como para girarme, solo podía mirar por el rabillo de mis ojos hacia el suelo, intentando distinguir alguna sombra que me siguiera, mas con lo reducida que tenia la visión no lograba ver nada.

En otro vano intento por percibir la procedencia de esa mirada que me ponía los bellos de punta, agudice mi oído tanto como podía, una vez mas no logrando escuchar más que el eco de mis propios pasos caminar por ahora una calle vacía, entrando a la zona residencial de Beverly Hill´s, algo que me anunciaba ya estaba cerca de mi hogar. Acelere el paso, sutilmente, bien no sabía que pasaba, nadie me seguía, pero esa repugnante sensación en mi nuca no desaparecía aun caminara cuanto caminara intentándome alegar de cualquier cosa.

Ya estaba paranoico, genial, mire hacia el cielo intentando encontrar algo, como una señal, mas para aumentar mi paranoia, ese día el cielo estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, era realmente perturbarte, no había ni una sola nube surcándolo, como si alguien por capricho las hubiera quitado todas, la estrellas destellaban como pequeños diamantes bañando el cielo, y la luna, no estaba, una linda noche de luna nueva y yo histérico.

Aun con todo esto: mi cerebro entumido, más todas mis divagaciones mentales a las que había derivado mi cerebro aletargado, algo estaba muy claro, yo no imaginaba este tipo de cosas. Así que si había alguien o algo siguiéndome, un ladrón muy probable, algún animal, no la mirada no se sentiría así pensándolo bien tampoco la de un ladrón, tal vez un violador... me detuve en seco a la mitad de la calle, abofeteándome mentalmente, pero que otra cosa me vería así.

Solo pude torcer la boca disgustado, mostrando sutilmente mis dientes a la par que soltaba un gruñido, que bien podría a verle pertenecido a algún animal salvaje, y sin más continúe mi camino realmente molesto. Si el miedo se había esfumado, aunque no sabía si realmente había sido miedo o solo confusión, ahora estaba molesto, más que con el propietario de esa mirada, mas conmigo, por dejar que mi cerebro ahora cansado por el desgastante trabajo, desvariara como idiota, solo faltaba el pensar que me seguía algún monstruo, y ahí estaba pensándolo que m**rd*.

No pude evitar volver a producir ese primitivo gruñido, pero ya estaba arto, por suerte la distintiva reja de elegante metal negro retorcido en elegantes figuras, custodiado majestuosamente por dos leones que se formaban en ellas, me mostraban que había llegado a casa, saque las llaves del bolcillo, listo para abrir la reja cerrarla y terminar con todo esto de una buena vez. Así que veloz introduje la llave en el cerrojo y abrí la elegante reja, solo lo suficiente para que mi cuerpo pasara, una vez dentro cerré estas y volví a meterle la llave cerrándola. Y por fin para mi alivio deje de sentir esa mirada atravesarme.

Me permití soltar un suspiro de alivio, acomode la pequeña mochila que había cargado solo con mi laptop y un cuaderno, pues el hombro derecho comenzaba a entumirse, distraídamente mire el paisaje que se desenvolvía delante de mí. Un exuberante jardín de aspecto selvático, el césped crecía salvaje en todas direcciones, igual que los desalineados arbustos, las flores se ocultaban debajo el verde césped, demasiado alto como para ellas lograr mostrarse elegantes sobre el mismo.

Si se notaba que no era lo mío eso de la jardinería y el elegante caminillo de piedra que reptaba entre en desalineado jardín, hasta la entrada de la exuberante casa, mantenía entre los espacios de las piedras una capa verde de musgo tan esponjoso que podría ser usado como una alfombra. La casa era lo único que se mantenía imperturbable por el tiempo, de un cálido color crema, pintadas sus altas paredes, el techo de lozas mantenía un armonioso tono azul marino, que bien combinaba con el blanco de las paredes. Al final del caminillo de piedra descansaban unas escaleras de brillante mármol blanco y sobre esos 5 escalones, imponentes se elevaban dos grandes puertas de madera color negro.

La casa había pertenecido a mis padres, quienes habían muerto en un accidente automovilismo, antes de que yo tuviera memoria, así que siempre había vivido con mi abuela, y no tenia de nada de lo que quejarme. Pero hace dos meces había decidido venir a la casa de mis padres a intentar ponerla en orden y esas cosas, y había descubierto varias cosas, limpiar, la jardinería y la cocina no eran cosas que se me dieran, comenzaba a desesperarme y ya estaba planteándome regresar con mi querida abuela. Con ella y toda la servidumbre complaciéndome, si me había vuelto perezoso, al menos en el aspecto de que no sabía cocinar, estos dos largos meces solo había comido comida rápida, era patético.

Decidí, que ya había sido demasiado por un día, después me plantearía mas estas cosas, pues ahora con el cerebro adormilado negándose a trabajar como debía, no quería pensar pues como hacia minutos en la calle, llegaría a conclusiones disparatadas e inverosímiles. Mas cuando iba por la mitad del camino empedrado, por el rabillo del ojo derecho note una sombra grande moverse veloz entre los desalineados árboles del jardín.

Mas imaginaciones mías porque mi cerebro decidía jugarme broma tras broma en un día tan extenuante. Decidí seguir sin más pero percibí esa sombra una o dos tal vez tres veces más, se movía demasiado rápido entre los árboles, esta vez si me detuve en seco, ¿mas imaginaciones hechas por mi cerebro aletargado? aunque... esa sombra se había visto muy real, aunque claro con ese tamaño no tendría esa velocidad que era totalmente irreal.

Mas una vez más la sombra paso escabulléndose de un árbol a otro, esta vez ya confundido y hasta intrigado, gire el rostro enterrando mi mirada en el árbol al que la sombra recién había caído, tal vez era un águila con el ala rota, o yo no sabía qué, pero ahora si estaba bien seguro de algo. Por primera vez en toda la noche algo había ahí, o algo había estado ahí, porque no podía ver nada, aunque bien podría ser por la absoluta oscuridad que apenas me permitía ver vagamente mi camino.

Bueno fuera lo que fuera lo resolvería mañana, con la luz solar en lo más alto dejándome ver todo claramente, regrese la vista al frente y sacándome el susto más grande del mundo, me tope de lleno con unos ojos realmente aterradores. Ambas orbes brillando en un intensó tono purpura, con extraños aros abarcando la circunferencia de los mismos, naciendo todos de la pequeña pupila negra, que se mantenía fija, enterrándose en las mías, de una manera tal que me quitaba todo el aliento.

En este momento la sorpresa y el miedo, se fusionaban dentro de mi helándome el interior, hasta dejar que la sangre se estancara en mis venas, impidiéndome mover siquiera un dedo, y mi cerebro por fin había terminado de desconectarse, solo dejándome ahí de pie, sin poder pensar o siquiera inténtalo.

Ni siquiera terminaba de entender que pasaba, sabía que forzosamente debía haber alguien ahí delante de mí, eso obviamente me sorprendía, pero esos ojos tan... extraños y perversos que brillaban con luz propia eran aterradores, así que a ciencia cierta ya ni siquiera sabía que sentía con exactitud. Quien estuviera delante de mi estaba literalmente sobre mí, sentía su helado aliento chocar contra mi rostro, aquel se aparto algunos pasos mostrándose ante mis ojos, incluso lo catalogaría arrogante.

Era un hombre alto, más que yo tal vez diez centímetros, y yo media poco más de un metro ochenta, su rostro era de facciones varoniles suaves pero poderosas, era un hombre atractivo, de piel blanca como porcelana, ojos como salidos de una pesadilla. No sabía que me asustaba mas en ellos, esos aros, el color o que brillaban, realmente todo era aterrador. Su atractivo rostro estaba cubierto de pircings, era realmente exagerado, tres a cada lado del puente de su perfecta nariz, dos con forma de colmillos bajo su labio inferior, como diez adornando su oídos, mas dentro de sus oídos tenía un cilindro, finas cejas naranjas se encorvaban elegantes sobre sus ojos, y su cabello era corto y alborotado, su tono naranja me recordaba a una zanahoria.

Era un hombre joven y atractivo, con toda la pinta del chico malo que siempre derretía a las chicas, ante mis ojos el hombre no tendría más de 22 años, y aun así mantenía un porte y una elegancia nada comunes en un chico como él, es mas nada comunes en nadie. Su pose era altiva pero elegante demasiado elegante, sonrió claramente divertido, ante seguro mi horrible mueca de terror, contra la cual no podía luchar, mi cerebro seguía sin querer responder y no podía ordenarle a mis músculos que cambian de pose.

No cabe duda, eres tú- su vos fluyo elegante de sus labios, el hombre poseía una vos profunda seductora, elegante y armoniosa, realmente ese hombre delante mío era un monumento a la belleza masculina, baya creo que estos no eran momentos para pensar en esto, pero era algo que saltaba a la vista a gritos.

El hombre ensancho su sonrisa, volviéndola hasta diría picara, se acerco dos pasos volviendo a acortar la distancia que nos separaba, instintivamente quise retroceder pero seguía sin poder siquiera pestañear, ya me parecía haberme convertido en un estatua ahí en medio del camino, una vez delante de mí, el hombre coloco con elegancia sus manos sobre sus caderas y se inclino hacia el frente, acercando su rostro tanto al mío, una vez más su fría respiración volvió a golpearme el rostro.

Su mirada era divertida pero imperiosa, la diversión se borro de sus espeluznantes orbes, remplazada por una seriedad abrumadora, no pude evitar sonrojarme avergonzado, ante el claro escudriño que aquel hombre tan imponente sometía a mi rostro, una vez termino, una mirada de diversión poseía sus profundas orbes, mientras elegante se erguía separándose nuevamente de mi.

Si eres tú- repitió, no lograba conectar mi cerebro a mi cuerpo, pero bien sus palabras solo me confundían más de lo que ya estaba- sigues igual que siempre, incluso pareciera que no ha pasado el tiempo, tu cuerpo, tus reacciones, tus gestos, tu energía, exceptuando un pequeño detalle... tu repugnante humanidad- cada palabra, pronunciada lentamente bien delineada por sus carnosos labios, solo había logrado confundirme mas y mas, y aun mas lo último.

Parecía que me conocía hablaba como si lo hiciera, pero yo en mi vida lo había visto, alguien así era inolvidable, mas ya estaba arto de no entender, quería respuestas y ya, y lo más importante era como diablos había entrado a mi casa, así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano que me causo dolor de cabeza logre conectar mi cerebro con mi cuerpo.

¿Qu... qu... qué?- torpemente tartamudee, con vos ronca, aun sin poder tomar por completo el control de mi cuerpo.

No lo entiendes ¿verdad?- esto comenzaba a volverse raro, y aun mas cuando note su cálida mano posarse sobre mi mejilla sobresaltándome de sobremanera, y logrando una vez más sonrojarme hasta las orejas- pero que mono- comento en un exagerado tono de dulzura fingida- a su debido tiempo lo recordaras. Pero ahora tengo que devolverte tu antigua gloria, quitándote esta repulsiva humanidad.

- seguía sin entenderle, más bien cada vez estaba más confundido, y sin tener control de mi cuerpo logre hablar, con una vos tan débil y tan rasposa que me lastimaba la garganta- ¿De qué diablos hablas?- pregunte entintando de rabia mis palabras, lo mejor que podía en mi precario estado.

- la sonrisa del pelinaranja simplemente se ensancho, aun tierna y divertida- el universo te jugó a ti y a todos nosotros una gran broma, transformándote en un humano, baya especie más patética y lastimera- abrí los ojos tan grandes como podía, hablaba de los humanos como si él no fuera uno, y a que venía todo esto.

Yo... no entiendo- por fin logre relajar mis músculos, al retomar el control total de mi cuerpo, asevere la mirada intentando volverla peligrosa hasta perforar con esta al poderoso hombre delante mío- ¿¡Qué clase de maldita broma es esta!?- pregunte histérico, a que jugaba este hombre.

Jajaja- su profunda y elegante risa solo logro crisparme los nervios y hacer que cada bello de mi cuerpo se erizara como si me tratara de un gato enojado- sabia que al ser un humano esto sería divertido, pero... pero jaja esto lo supero mucho- su vos sonaba ahogada muestra del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al contener en su pecho su elegante risa.

Ya me arte- dictamine tan fríamente como podía- a que viene todo esto, si tu intención era burlarte de mí ya lo lograste, porque realmente no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices, así que por qué no regresas por donde sea que hayas llegado- cansado realmente arto de todo, rodé al hombre que se veía impresionado por mis palabras, retomando mi camino hacia la casa.

- no di ni dos pasos cuando de una manera más que extraña y espeluznante, aquel sujeto estaba ahí de pie delante de mi nuevamente, impidiéndome dar otro paso, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre su pecho y su mirada vuelta peligrosa clavada sobre mi- bien si es lo que quieres, te lo diré rápido y conciso... yo no soy un humano y antes de morir tu tampoco lo eras.

Una vez más quede en shock por las palabras de aquel hombre, pero sentía que algo en ellas tenían razón, ¡maldigo a la escuela!, ella y sus malditos ensayos me habían dejado como idiota, ahora mi aletargado cerebro que comenzaba a parecer tenía algún daño o algo así, creía las palabras dichas por aquel sujeto, palabras que en circunstancias normales hubiera reído de ellas.

- el hombre sonrió satisfecho al verme una vez más sumido en un debate mental- ¿mis ojos no son prueba suficiente?- pregunto incluso sarcástico me pareció, cosa que me hizo mirarlo una vez más fijamente a sus ojos, lo admitía no eran humanos- bueno veo que me crees, o al menos dudas, te lo terminare de comprobar, soy un vampiro y tu pronto volverás a ser uno.

Mi escepticismo regresó en un parpadeo, si me hubiera dicho que era un experimento, bueno lo creería ¿pero un vampiro? baya cliché más viejo y gastado. El hombre volvió a sonreír al notarme dudar, mas esta sonrisa era perversa, realmente terrorífica de alguna manera inexplicable pero era espantosa, mostraba sus dientes y sus ojos bueno ya por si solos eran perturbadores, mas tenían un deje desquiciando en este momento realmente aterrador.

Sus colmillos descendieron lentamente escurriéndose por sus encías creciendo al menos al doble de su tamaño original, con una punta que destellaba peligrosamente, mostrando un filo que cualquier bisturí quirúrgico envidiaría, bien tal vez en algún remoto rincón de mi cerebro le creía, aunque ahora algo en mi cabeza gritaba que era un vampiro, yo más bien diría no quería creerlo, no quería salir de mi mundo donde todo era racional y explicable.

En fin- fueron las últimas palabras que le escuche de manera lejana, porque icso facto, desapareció, apareciendo tras de mí, tomándome con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura, apegándome contra su fuerte pecho- terminemos esto de una buena vez, así saldrás de dudas- su profunda vos al chocar contra mi oído inconscientemente me hizo temblar las rodillas y lanzar mi cabeza hacia un lado, ofreciéndole con descaro mi cuello.

Creo que no paso ni siquiera un segundo completo, para que aquel hombre clavara sus dientes en mi cuello, estos se enterraron fácilmente en el, como un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla, todo mi cuerpo tembló ante la intromisión, siendo sinceros no dolía mucho, mas si era... extraño. Una sensación demasiado extraña, en un principio un frio atroz me congelo las entrañas, para ser remplazado segundos después por un calor asfixiante, de tal magnitud que me parecía haberme convertido en una hoya de vapor a punto de estallar.

En esos momentos me perdí en el tiempo, suspendido por la extraña sensación que esto me estaba causando, calor sofocante y el suave roce de los labios del pelinaranja sobre mi cuello, succionando suavemente despojándome poco a poco de mi sangre. Solo un tiempo después me di cuenta realmente de la gravedad del asunto, pues ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para pensar, estaba como en un limbo flotando a la deriva, mis piernas ya no respondían, si seguía en pie era únicamente porque aquel hombre me sujetaba, mis brazos se balanceaban con el viento a los lados de mi cuerpo, que situación más humillante y mi cerebro seguía descompuesto. Aunque aun con mi cerebro funcionando esto seguiría siendo humillante.

El pelinaranja se aparto de mi cuerpo y me soltó sin más, dejando que mi débil cuerpo emprendiera su rápido descenso hasta impactarse contra el suelo, no tenía fuerzas para intentar detener la caída, es mas ni siquiera había tendió fuerzas para cerrar los ojos para inútilmente intentar evitar la caída, mas nunca sentí el frio suelo estrellarse fuertemente contra mi cabeza y espalda, no más bien sentí, el fuerte brazo de aquel vampiro, enroscarse, hábil como una serpiente entorno a mi cintura, para obligarme a incorporarme.

Y esta vez estábamos tan cerca que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, sus perversos ojos atraparon a los míos de nuevo, eran hipnóticos no solo por su brillo y extrañeza incluso sin los aros, había algo en ellos aun más poderoso que esas extrañezas, que bien podrían ser accesorios, que dejaba que esos brillantes ojos atraparan a los tuyos y no los dejaran ir, no importando cuanto lucharas, claro yo ahora ni siquiera podía pensar en respirar, solo lo hacía porque era una acto reflejo de mi cuerpo.

Apenas logre percibir como el pelinaranja, estiraba su brazo libre extendiendo la palma de su mano delante de su rostro, haciendo un rápido y velos movimiento abriendo una larga herida en su palma, usando su filoso colmillo aun crecido para abrir su suave piel, no tardo mas en pegar sus labios a su mano, rodeando la herida de la cual copiosa escurría su sangre, la cual no tardo en beber.

Aun en mi débil estado, al punto de la inconsciencia, que el vampiro bebiera su propia sangre me parecía extraño, o no sabía con lo débil que estaba, solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir mil años. Tal vez divague demasiado tiempo, pues ahora veía, el rostro de aquel ser acercarse peligrosamente al mío, cada vez más y más cerca esto comenzaba a perturbarme, no entendía que iba a hacer ahora y sus aterradores ojos me robaban la poca conciencia que aun tenia.

Y sin más aquel poderoso ser pego sus labios a los míos, sorprendiéndome de sobremanera, mas como única reacción de sorpresa solo pude abrir los ojos tanto como podía. Sus fríos labios estaban húmedos, tanto que incluso escurrían algún líquido espeso mucho más espeso que la saliva. Con cierta brusquedad me obligo a abrir mis labios, usando los suyos para hacer la acción, dejando que el líquido que llevaba en la boca se escurriera hacia la mía.

Apenas entendí que no era un beso, sino una simple acción para obligarme a beber su sangre, aun con el cerebro medio muerto recordaba que el mismo había bebido su sangre, mas la había contenido en sus labios, para pasármela, aunque no entendía el propósito, según tenía entendido para convertirme en un vampiro ¿no bastaba ya su simple mordida? o tal vez no. Había tantas versiones y ahora veía que todas podían ser mentiras, o todas ciertas, o podían mezclarse de cierta manera bizarra formando así la realidad.

Casi ahogado solo podía tragar con torpeza, llenando mi paladar de un espantoso sabor metálico, que pronto desapareció fundiéndose en mi carne, algo por demás atemorizante y extraño, pues ahora sentía ese cálido, liquido fundirse en mi interior, comenzar a extenderse lentamente por todo mi cuerpo, sin más el vampiro aparto su rostro del mío, sonriendo entre juguetón y triunfal, no pude evitar preguntarme si todos los vampiros serian bipolares.

Y aun con esa extraña sonrisa gravada en su rostro me soltó bruscamente, dejando a mis débiles piernas la forzosa labor de mantenerme en pie, ni siquiera pudieron sostenerme una decima de segundo, por lo cual irremediablemente caí de bruces al suelo, el impacto fue inflexible y por mi cabeza paso una lista de improperios que podría gritarle a aquel vampiro, más claro en mi estado no podría siquiera pronunciar.

- el vampiro se inclino con elegancia delante de mí y con cuidado acomodo los revoltosos cabellos de mi fleco, para poderme ver a los ojos, quería mirarlo con rabia mas ni siquiera logre hacer el más mínimo cambio en mi expresión- no te preocupes te sentirás muy débil durante algunas horas, es normal- me explico tan calmado como si esto fuera muy normal, aunque ahora no lo sabía, era probable.

Y una vez más el vampiro sufrió un cambio radical en su expresión, su antigua destellante mirada divertida y su sonrisa juguetona se borraron como derretidas de su rostro, mostrando al hombre, inmaculadamente serio incluso podría decirse frio, aunque más bien seria inexpresivo, una vez más con su típica elegancia antinatural se irguió imponente, no sabía porque ahora mostrándose incluso místico.

Tal vez debería de llevarte conmigo ahora y sentenciar al universo ya mismo- su vos poderosa y oscura lograron que un escalofrió trepara monstruosamente por mi espalda- pero no es lo mío, prefiero jugar un poco mas- una vez más me miro fijamente a los ojos logrando intimidarme mucho mas, de lo que antes lo había hecho- además quiero ver cómo reaccionan todos, esto será divertido- acepto oscuramente sin variar en su expresión un solo atisbo- bueno entonces ya volveremos a vernos en algún momento.

Callo algunos segundos, buscando algunas palabras más que dedicarme, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar una vez más, una extraña sombra se elevo tras él, tan negra como el carbón y realmente extraña pues parecía moverse atípicamente, como el humo. El vampiro giro la cabeza mirando aquella sombra, sin variar en su expresión, cada vez me parecía más que todas sus expresiones anteriores las había fingido, pues ahora se levantaba delante mío inmutable y poderoso, aterrador era la palabra perfecta para describirlo.

Sin más la extraña sombra continuo elevándose perezosa hacia el cielo, y el poderoso vampiro solo atino a mirarme una vez más para él, igualmente despegarse del suelo y elevarse como un dios hacia el cielo, y en un parpadeo ambos desaparecieron no dejando nada a su paso, como si jamás se hubieran aparecido en mi destartalado jardín, mas de prueba estaba yo, ahí tirado en el suelo aun perdiendo una cantidad grosera de mi liquido vital, y así sin fuerzas y a cada segundo más débil caí inconsciente.

/Fin Flash Back/

Y así fue como termine aquí, aun después de no sabía cuánto tiempo, aunque aun era de noche, pues todo a mi alrededor seguían siendo sombras, podían ser como ya dije minutos, horas, días, aunque si ya hubiera sido de día, me hubiera quemado o puesto a brillar como imbécil, ¿no eso les pasaba a los vampiros si el sol los tocaba? en fin, como ya había dicho, también podía que nada de lo que sabíamos de ellos fuera cierto.

Todo era un mundo de posibilidades, mas ahora ahí tirado en un charco de sangre que comenzaba a coagularse bajo mío, pegándome la ropa a la piel y sucesivamente la ropa al suelo, no podía aun siquiera concebir la idea de levantarme y es que estaba tan débil que me pareció cómoda la idea de dormir ahí en el duro y frio suelo de roca, en el jardín con el frio golpeándome implacable la espalda, pero no tenía fuerzas. Así que volví a cerrar los ojos dejando que Morfeo me llevara a su mundo una vez más.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy alejado a la actual posición de Sasori, se extendía hermosamente un sombrío paisaje, hipnótico ante los ojos de cualquiera, una vieja ciudad, sumida en las penumbras de la noche, de calles de piedra y antiguas farolas iluminando el paso de las pocas personas que aun transitaban el lugar, el oscuro firmamento estaba totalmente despejado ni una sola nube corría por el cielo, ni una estrella destellaba en el, dejando que la hermosa y enorme luna llena destellara como una joya inalcanzable para cualquier bolcillo.

Y aumentando el misticismo del lugar, una ligera capa de niebla corría por el suelo, enredándose en los pies de las personas, alcanzando a cubrir hasta sus rodillas. Una chica que caminaba con un porte y elegancias, que la hacían resaltar de resto de personas, que al mirarla solo atinaban a hacer una suave reverencia que la fémina respondía con un movimiento de cabeza, dejando que los demás continuaran con sus rutinas.

La chica era de estatura poco mayor a la mediana, su figura era resaltada por sus prendas, algo ridículas en una mujer que no pasaría los veinte años, un bléiser azul marino ajustado a sus curvas, del cual resaltaba la blusa blanca con exceso de encaje sobre el pecho, y la minifalda igualmente azul, que solo cubría lo necesario, apretándose tanto a sus piernas que daba la impresión que en cualquier momento explotaría, mas el maletín que cargaba con refinación, entre sus largos dedos apenas sujetando el asa del mismo.

Y quitándole toda seriedad a su vestimenta se encontraba su juvenil y jovial rostro, ahora tan serio que resultaba peligroso, enmarcado por un extravagante cabello rosa claro, que ni siquiera llegaba a sus hombros, mal cortado podría decirse, más su fiera mirada verde jade entintada en peligro, hacían que cualquiera corriera aterrado ante el peligro que representaba la bella joven.

Ponto la fémina quedo sola cambiando por la avenida, siendo su único acompañante el eco de sus pasos que resonaban con eco espectral, aunque detuvo de golpe su andar, cuando la calma y quietud de la noche fue interrumpida groseramente, por el poderoso sonido de su celular resonando desesperado en el bolcillo de su saco, sin más la chica saco el pequeño y brillante aparato rosado, miro de soslayo el numero y contesto de mala gana.

¿¡Qué!?- fue su maleducada y golpeada forma de contestar, que pareció no sorprender o afectar a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

Cinco minutos- hablo una vos infantil, aun así siendo una vos profunda y seductora, de mujer joven, la pelirrosa solo pudo tragarse su rabia y confundida elevar con elegancia una ceja.

¿Qué?- repitió su pregunta inicial mas esta vez en un tono suave y confundido.

Cinco minutos- repitió una vez más la otra- en cinco minutos te llamaran y te darán el informe de un vampiro que acaba de ser convertido, tienes que ir tú misma por él.

- entre la lluvia de información brindada por la otra fémina, a la pelirrosa solo le quedo rondando en la cabeza el hecho de que la otra conociera de ese vampiro convertido- ¿y tú como sabes que acaban de convertir a un humano?- pregunto seriamente, exigente de respuestas claras y concisas.

- la otra hizo una larga pausa, mas con un suspiro de cansancio termino por convencerse que era mejor decirlo ya- fue convertido por Pein- suspiro débilmente deseando que sus palabras no llegaran a oídos de la otra.

Pero la pelirrosa había escuchado perfectamente cada palabra, quedo callada un largo rato, en completo shock, con el rostro desencajado, sus hermosos ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula sin fuerza por los suelos temblando sutilmente, a la par que el agarre de sus largos dedos flaqueaba en su celular, casi dejando que este se escurriera por ellos y callera al suelo.

Mira Sakura sé que esto es sorpresivo y fuerte para ti, pero concéntrate ¡por favor!- la elegante vos de la fémina y sus últimas palabras casi suplicantes lograron hacer reaccionar a la pelirrosa, que regreso a una vista seria y a un agarre firme sobre su celular.

Esto solo quiere decir una cosa- menciono de una manera casi peligrosa- a encontrado a alguien digno- no pudo evitar producir un gruñido animalesco, que provoco una sonrisa perversa en la otra fémina.

Así es y el significado de eso es que la guerra está a punto de comenzar- dictamino fríamente la fémina, comenzando a trazar un plan mental lista para cuando esto estallara.

No podemos hacer nada todo está dicho y hecho- acepto en un suspiro derrotista Sakura.

Así es, más nosotras tenemos nuestro propio plan no lo olvides- recordó calculadora la otra fémina, incluso resultándole aterradora a Sakura.

Lo sé- asintió la pelirrosa, soltando un pesado suspiro, que casi llego a dolerle- cuídala yo ya no podre hacerlo más, es lo único que te pido- su suave tono casi sonando a una súplica estuvo a punto de romperle el corazón a la otra.

Lo hare, no tienes por qué dudar de ello, sabes que lo aria aunque no me lo pidieras- comento la otra intentando apaciguar el dolor que bien sentía escurrir de Sakura.

Ambas callaron un largo rato buscando bien, cuales serian las últimas palabras que se dirían en términos tan amigables, a la par que al lado de Sakura descendía imponente una hermosa carrosa, que bien podría pasar por una perla gigante, tirada por dos hermosos dragones serpiente, de largos y esponjosos pelajes blancos como la nieve. El cochero cuya vestimenta era toda de un impoluto negro, le abría la puerta de la hermosa carrosa a Sakura dirigiéndole una pronunciada reverencia a la fémina.

- Sakura entro a la carrosa, dejando que el cochero, cerrara suavemente la puerta, regresando a su lugar, pronto elevando el vuelo de la hermosa carrosa- ¡es una locura Sakura!- la otra no pudo aguantarse y termino gritándole desesperada a su amiga.

No tenemos otro plan- menciono suavemente Sakura, aun transmitiendo una tristeza dolorosa, en su vos- lo trazamos lo mejor que podíamos y esto es lo mejor- asintió con tranquilidad fingida la chica.

Somos tres de tu lado, sabes bien que puedes morir, ¿y aun así no tienes nada que decir?- pregunto escéptica, dejando que su preocupación por la otra fuera palpable en sus palabras.

- Sakura sonrió con cierta tristeza, aunque bien era una bella sonrisa, forzada pero sincera- aun faltan muchas cosas que averiguar y comprobar, no podemos actuar impulsivamente- explico tranquilamente.

Bien- asintió la otra aun no convencida- pero tienes razón aun faltan muchos cabos que atar, y nos falta comprobar todas nuestras sospechas, hasta ahora todas son suposiciones, pero lo conocemos bien y el no suele actuar así todo es muy extraño- comento realmente sería algo que muy pocas veces se lograba ver en ella.

- Sakura se permitió afianzar y expender su sonrisa- bueno querida amiga, nos veremos cuando todo esto termine.

Nos veremos muchas veces mas- recordó inteligente la otra, casi desesperada por la manera derrotista de hablar de Sakura.

Pero ninguna estará tranquila hasta que esto finalice- recordó Sakura, logrando que la otra asintiera con la cabeza, aun sabiendo que Sakura no la veía- entonces amiga mía ya nos veremos.

Sakura cuídate- se despidió suavemente la otra cortando la llamada.

La pelirrosa solo pudo dejar que la tristeza regresara a su rostro, mas no borro esa hermosa sonrisa ahora aumentada en belleza, gracias a la tristeza dolorosa que la adornaba. Llevo sus brillosos ojos verdes, llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar en cualquier momento y miro detenidamente hacia la ventanilla de la puerta, mirando el limpio firmamento solo iluminado por la preciosa luna, en la belleza del panorama se perdió, pero fue despertada por el típico tono de su celular, miro hacia este detenidamente bien sabia que cuando contestara ya todo estaría perdido.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Hoy era domingo, pasando el medio día. Ahora mismo me encontraba sentado en la sala de mi hogar, mirando al televisor ciertamente aburrido, aun estaba confundido, mi encuentro con aquel vampiro había sido el viernes por la noche, casi rosando hacia el sábado por la madrugada, mas me había despertado hoy a las diez de la mañana mareado y confundido, recordando poco de lo sucedido esa noche.

Solo eran flashes de imágenes inentendibles, mas poco a poco comencé a recordar todo, siendo mi primer punto de discusión del por qué me encontraba recostado en mi cama, cuando había caído inconsciente afuera en el jardín. Solo entonces llegue a pensar que todo había sido un sueño o bueno una pesadilla, ahora entendía por qué todo había desafiado de esa manera mi lógica, siendo motivo de ese sueño el cansancio mental, al que ese ensayo de pesadilla me había sometido.

Así que con la tranquilidad de saber que todo había sido un sueño, por demás ridículo, me dirigí al baño dispuesto a bañarme, mas cuando abrí la puerta de este usando algo de fuerza, la puerta de blanca madera estallo en mi mano, rediciéndose a astillas que cayeron como una fina lluvia hasta mis pies. Desesperado corrí al espejo que descansaba sobre el lavabo, mirándome detenidamente en el mismo, pero no había cambio alguno en mi rostro, seguía igual de blanco que siempre no más no menos, mis ojos beige iguales, el cabello rojo, las cejas bien delineadas, no había cambio alguno o al menos visible.

Así que critico me acerque más al espejo, apoyándome con más fuerza en el lavabo, el cual termino por romperse y caer hasta el suelo, acompañado del tubo de la tubería, que había comenzado a lanzar agua por todas partes hasta empaparme. Desesperado busque como parar el agua y continúe mi extraño día, los rayos solares fluían armoniosamente por toda la casa, no provocándome daño y menos provocando que mi piel brillarla, bien ahí mas teorías de vampiros al diablo.

Después mas por costumbre que por hambre me prepare el desayuno, un vaso de leche y unos huafles congelados, bien no era mucho pero bien sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Aburrido los comí degustando sus típicos sabores los cuales ya me comenzaban a aburrir, después de dos meces de no desayunar otra cosa y ahí lo tenía otra teoría de vampiros al diablo, si podía degustar la comida humana, a menos que no pudiera hacerlo más después de beber sangre.

Bien regresando al ahora, ahí seguía a punto de morir del aburrimiento, en la televisión pasaban escenas inverosímiles, de caricaturas que bien podrían al menos sacarme una sonrisa divertida, pero ahora con el cerebro enredado en tantas ideas que iban y venían y luego aparecían mas, estaba más concentrado en intentar que la cabeza no me estallara, a prestarle atención al burdo programa.

Pero algo extraño llamo mi atención, deteniendo el torrente de ideas que no dejaba de azotar mi cabeza, las delicadas cortinas a mi lado izquierdo bailaban delicadamente, movidas por la suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana, estaba seguro que esa ventana y todas las demás estaban bien cerradas, así que ciertamente curioso me levanta de mi asiento y camine lentamente hasta el lugar, para comprobar que la ventana estaba abierta, no había duda esto era algo muy extraño.

Pero sin darle más vueltas al asunto cerré la ventana, pero antes de girarme con tranquilidad para dirigirme una vez más al sofá, algo llamo mi atención, no fue algo que hubiera visto o algo que haya olido más bien fue algo que sentí, algo así como si me encontrara solo en una sala completamente negra y tras de mí, se expandiera una suave corriente eléctrica que extrañamente me olía a cerezas y me parecía de color rosa, extrañado me gire de golpe.

Y me encontré con algo que no me hubiera imaginado encontrar jamás, ahí delante de mi separada por algunos metros y el sofá, había una mujer como de mi estatura, de cortos cabellos rosas y que extrañamente miraba divertida el televisor, veía su perfil y notaba en su rostro una amplia y divertida sonrisa, más que cuando noto mi mirada sobre ella se giro elegante sobre sus talones para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos eran hermosamente verdes y como los del vampiro pelinaranja el otro día, estos bellos ojos igualmente atraparon a los míos, hipnotizándome.

Diva: y bueno esto es el primer capítulo  
De corazón esperamos les haya gustado, pues nos costo mucho terminarlo, entre tan poco tiempo que tenemos  
Diva: sabemos que no fue mucho pero a que les dimos mucha información que seguro a sacado mil preguntas en sus cabecitas, así que bueno...  
No encuentro que mas decir, solo diré que por ser el primer capi seré negligente con las lecturas y reviws, así que bueno gracias por leernos, pero si nos dejaran un solo comentario seria mil feliz  
Diva: seriamos que ya nos hace falta, que alguien nos comente, pero bueno ya hablamos mucho, un placer estar de vuelta aquí, y como ya dijimos esperamos les guste la reedición  
Si. Entonces muchas gracias por leernos, y nos vemos en la próxima, se cuidan y ya saben el resto  
Diva y Yo: ¡baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ay!


	2. Escuela (Parte Uno)

¡HOOLAAAAAA! si aun estamos aquí vivas, antes que nada gracias por los reviws, no esperábamos recibir ni uno, de corazón mil gracias a: Satomi Chan10 y a Valeria15  
Diva: y gracias, por las observaciones, créenos gracias, no nos molestamos para nada, es mejor saber los errores y repararlos, nosotras odiamos cuando encontramos dedazos  
Pero bueno es algo muy, muy normal. Y desde ahora, me disculpo por el desastroso capitulo que les traigo, es inmenso, tuve que partirlo en dos y transcurre todo lentísimo a thousand zorry  
Diva: simplemente se fue de nuestras manos el capitulo, pero esperamos al menos los divierta. Y aquí si leyeron algo en la primera edición, comenzaran a verse las expansiones  
Qué extraño nombre  
Diva: pero es lo que es, simplemente contar la historia que sucedía paralelamente a la de Sasori  
Si bueno Diva ya revelo mucho, y bueno... que más decir simplemente esperamos que disfruten del cap  
Diva: y sin más ¡al capítulo!

Escuela (Parte 1)

La noche había caído hace unas cuantas horas en este alegado y frio país, y aun moviéndose entre la quietud de las sombras nocturnas, varias personas dentro del perímetro de una inmensa mansión, que bien podría ser confundida con un antiguo castillo medieval, corrían velozmente por el gran jardín ahora y siempre cubierto por una capa de blanca nieve, que armonizaba perfectamente con la exuberante vivienda.

El primer piso de la extravagante mansión, estaba completamente custodiado por hermosos pilares de mármol blanco, que formaban la perfecta figura de una mujer, que hacia como si sostuvieran el techo, solo estos extravagantes pilares desapareciendo, el pequeño tramo en el que se alzaban imponentes las grandes puertas de madera blanca, que ahora estaban abiertas de par en par, mostrando de soslayo el interior de la mansión, mostrándose cálido pero igual de costoso y exuberante que el exterior de la misma, la opulencia simplemente podía ser palpable en la construcción.

Mas ahora lo que se llevaba toda la atención de los ocupantes de la mansión, y que se mostraba poderoso rompiendo la sobria estela de opulencia del lugar, era un enorme y poderoso helicóptero militar, de brillante acero negro recubierto contra balas, al que el equipo de empleados subía maletas, baúles y toda clase de cosas más, casi llegando a parecer ridículo el exceso de instrumentaría que era subido al aparato.

Y mientras todos se movían como locos, casi pareciendo atemorizados, un chico de rostro jovial y mirada bonachona, se mantenía quieto en el marco de la puerta aun dando algunas instrucciones a los sirvientes que volaban llevando la pila de cosas que se mostraba tras él, como una pequeña montaña.

El chico era de tés morena, bien parecería tostada por el sol, mas viviendo en un lugar en el que los 365 días eran invierno era raro de creer. Su mirada bonachona pertenecía a unos bellos y brillantes ojos azules como dos costosos zafiros, su cabellera era rubia corta y tan alborotada que parecería jamás la había cepillado, y dándole un toque tierno a su infantil apariencia tres marquitas como los bigotes de un gato se dibujaban con coquetería en sus mejillas. Su vestimenta mostraba que haría mucho frio pues, encima cubriendo todo su cuerpo, llevaba una pesada chamarra de un cegador tono naranja.

Y mientras el aun daba tranquilamente indicaciones mostrándose amable y comprensivo con los sirvientes, en el interior del helicóptero aguardaba otra persona, que bien ahora mismo nadie tendría el valor de acercarse a ella. Quien mostraba con orgullo una delicada piel tan blanca como la nieve, un rostro de facciones tan delicadas y precisas que harían que cualquier obra de arte ardiera en celos, un largo cabello lacio de hermoso color rubio como el sol, que llegaba con delicadeza hasta su media espalda, un largo fleco que cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro, y su único ojo visible, era como una orbe de hermoso cristal azul, ahora bien afilado listo para matar a cualquiera que se parara delante suyo.

Y al contrario que el joven que aun estaba en la mansión, el mostraba casi con descaro sus curvas femeninas, bien definidas por una chaqueta de cuero negro que destellaba aun mas por los diamantes, que relucían altaneros en el cuello y puños de la costosa prenda, que abrasaba posesivamente su fino cuerpo, mas los jeans de un azul oscuro que igualmente se apretaban a sus largas y torneadas piernas, delineando casi como en un sueño su figura y por último llevaba unas largas botas negras, que llegaban hasta su rodilla lanzando algunas cintas decorativas ordenadamente al lado de cada una.

Su hipnótica belleza, sería el deseo de cualquier hombre y la meta a alcanzar de cualquier mujer, y aunque todo gritase que este ser de belleza infinita era una fémina, en realidad mostraban a un varón, que siempre seria confundido por su angelical belleza con una mujer, mas ahora con el ceño fruncido con elegancia y la mirada hecha peligrosas cuchillas de cristal, nadie tendría el valor para siquiera saludar.

- pero aun así alguien que se había ocultado en las sombras del interior de aquel helicóptero, salió de las mismas posando sus brillantes ojos verdes sobre el rubio- deberías tranquilizarte, estamos por partir- comento esta persona, mostrando una refinada y elegante vos femenina, que bien lograría que todo hombre temblara en deseo solo de oírla.

El rubio desde su asiento apenas logro girar la cabeza lo suficiente, para mirar por el rabillo del ojo a esa fémina, atravesándola sin ningún miramiento con su peligrosa mirada, mas aquella persona solo soltó un bufido divertido, regodeándose divertida al ver la aterradora mirada del otro.

Aquella mujer de profunda vos elegante y seductora que volvería loco a cualquiera, no era más que un hermoso unicornio de blanco pelaje cual nieve, grandes ojos verdes, crin y cola de exuberantes tonos magentas. Alas postradas con refinación a los costados de su cuerpo, mostrando las puntas de sus suaves plumas en un tono rosa apenas colorido, mas su peligroso cuerno que brillaba con filo peligroso mostrándose casi traslucido en un hermoso tono rosa pastel.

Yo sé que es lo que tengo que hacer- comento de manera agresiva el rubio, regresando su mirada a la ventanilla, por la cual miraba fieramente a todos los sirvientes ir y venir.

- aun siendo un majestuoso corcel, la fémina sonrió con altanería mientras miraba divertidamente acida al menor- ya, pues comienza a tranquilizarte- agrego sarcástica, comenzando una elegante caminata hasta las puertas del helicóptero.

Solo ganándose la peligrosa mirada del otro, que ahora se mostraba única y exclusivamente presente para matarla a ella, mas al sentirla la hermosa unicornio se permitió sonreír satisfecha, así continuo su camino hasta sacar la mitad de su cuerpo al frio exterior, el aire cargado de helor penetro su plague calándole hasta los huesos al instante, pero altiva ni siquiera pareció inmutarse, mirando fijamente hasta el joven que aun se mantenía en el cálido interior de su vivienda.

¡Naruto!- su elegante vos resonó fuertemente por todo el jardín, logrando que todos se detuvieran casi congelados en sus lugares- ¡muévete que...- callo algunos segundos - solo muévete!- termino con vos cansada al no encontrar palabra alguna para expresarse mejor.

El rubio menor no tuvo que recibir más información del corcel, entendiendo bien a que venía eso, un poderoso escalofrió trepo por su espalda, logrando que el ojiazul temblara con fuerza, ciertamente intimidado por lo que no había dicho la fémina, pero el bien sabia, así que disculpándose con los sirvientes pidió que los baúles y maletas restantes fueran regresados a sus respectivos aposentos, pues en esta ocasión no serian requeridos.

Y sin más que decir o hacer corrió velos hasta el poderoso aparato, que ahora solo esperaba por él, la fría brisa golpeando su alborotado cabello, logro mostrar dos pequeños cuernos demoniacos, que orgullosos brillaban en un intenso tono escarlata. El rubio apenas entro al helicóptero, la escotilla fue cerrada y las hélices comenzaron a girar peligrosamente ocasionando un sonido apenas perceptible.

El recién llegado se atrevió a mirar algunos segundos al otro rubio, que bien comenzaba a relajar sus tensos músculos y su mirada poco a poco dejaba de mostrarse inmisericorde, pero que aun así le ponía los pelos de punta, así que antes de que el otro sintiera su mirada sobre él y esos ojos como dagas lo atravesaran petrificándolo en su lugar, decidió caminar al otro extremo del lugar, sentándose al lado del unicornio, que se había recostado sobre el mullido abrigo de piel blanca que hasta hace minutos Deidara había vestido. Así ambos comenzaron una amena plática, mientras el otro, simplemente controlaba su respiración intentando calmarse de alguna manera.

%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/ %/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/

En otra parte del mundo las tinieblas igualmente habían reclamado como suyas aquellas tierras, aquí mostrando un lugar más aceptable en términos de temperatura, aunque mostrando el frio, una ligera capa de bruma cubría el lugar, ocultando algunas cosas en la lejanía. Ocultando de ojos curiosos una antigua mansión, ciertamente tan grande que llegaba a perderse de vista en el cielo, rodeada por un pequeño jardín que rodeaba la morada, aunque pequeño exuberante en vida y belleza.

La construcción era sobria sin tantos detalles excesivos, aunque aun así mostraba un diseño descarado y glorioso, que hacía parecer que los ocupantes del lugar fueran dioses o seres superiores, bien lo segundo lo eran. En el jardín delantero se lograban ver las sombras de cuatro personas, delante de los cuales una sombra más grande e imponente se estiraba casi de manera terrorífica, entre la capa de niebla que cubría la ciudad.

Los cuatro ocupantes del jardín mostraban rasgos bastante parecidos, mostrándose a la simple vista como familiares cercanos, la diferencia de estaturas entre los cuatro apenas abarcaría milímetros, pero aun así de una extraña manera eran bien notadas. Siendo la primer y más alta figura perteneciente, a un joven de diecinueve años, de piel pálida como el papel, ojos negros cual carbón de mirada inexpresiva, portaba una larga cabellera de color negro cual petróleo atada en una flaquearte coleta baja, bien era un joven atractivo aunque unas marcas bajo sus ojos como ojeras, lo hacían parecer unos diez años mayor a lo que era.

El segundo apenas más bajo que el anterior por dos centímetros, era un joven idéntico al anterior, aunque él no mostraba esas grandes marcas bajo los ojos y su pétrea expresión más que inexpresiva mostraba aburrimiento, su cabellera era corta y se mostraba en puntas, mas su fleco se escurría a los lados de su rostro enmarcando sus facciones, delicadas pero fuertes siendo este joven el más atractivo de todos.

El próximo apenas rebasando por algunos milímetros a la última persona, era un chico de expresión alegre y mirada brillante en emoción, igualmente sus ojos eran negros como el carbón, mas los suyos eran alegres y brillantes, sus cabellos negros todos se alzaban en púas al cielo. El si sonreía alegremente a la persona, que delante de ellos, no paraba de hablar y tomar fotografías, mientras los otros dos se mantenían en una pose distante y engreída.

La última era la única fémina del cuarteto, la madre de los primeros dos y la tía del último. Ella mantenía sujetos sus cabellos negros en un estirado peinado, que habría pertenecido a la realeza de hace siglos, dejando que su flequillo perfectamente acomodado callera sobre su frente con elegancia, su rostro mantenía facciones igual de delicadas que la de los jóvenes, solo que se mostraba frágil como una muñeca, sin la fuerza masculina de las facciones de los más jóvenes, y aunque ella bien no pasaría de los 25 años físicamente, mostrando que era imposible que tuviera hijos ya tan crecidos, en su haber de años ya acumulaba varios siglos.

Vamos niños una mas- pidió la fémina con vos amable, mostrando una vos dulce y cien por ciento maternal.

¡Mamá!- se quejo con vos monótona el segundo joven, que respondía al nombre de Sasuke- ya fueron suficientes ¿no crees? ni que fuéramos unos bebes- se expreso fastidiado de la situación, unas cuantas fotos podía aguantarlo pero ya había exagerado.

- la fémina sonrió cálidamente hacia su hijo- ante mis ojos son unos bebes- acoto con tranquilidad.

Si bueno...- Sasuke desvió la mirada, ante los brillantes ojos negros de su madre que lo miraban amorosos y desarmaban al serio chico.

Una mas madre- comento con vos alegre el primero, mientras miraba con una sonrisilla a su hermano- se va a hacer tarde- recordó sabiamente, al encontrar una escusa perfecta para deslindarse del mimo de su madre.

Bueno- Mikoto sonrió, dándole la razón a su hijo mayor llamado Itachi, tomo una foto más de los tres listos para partir a la escuela.

Y se despidió de sus bebes, como ella insistía en llamarlos abrasando a los tres por igual tan fuerte, que en cierto punto a los tres les paso por la cabeza, la idea de que ese abrazo podría haberlos roto a la mitad, siguiendo con una tanda de besos que hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas a Sasuke, mientras Itachi y Tobi, no podían hacer otra cosa más que reír para sus adentros, mirando los inútiles esfuerzos de Sasuke, de intentar zafarse del agarre de su madre para escapar de sus besos.

Al final Sasuke se cruzo de brazos como un niño pequeño recién regañado, tan rojo que podrían confundirlo con un foco de navidad y tras unas cuantas palabras de Mikoto excusando a sus padres, que no habían podido estar ahí por negocios, los jóvenes entraron a la gran limusina negra que tras Mikoto los esperaba, rumbo al aeropuerto donde tomarían el jet privado y así terminarían su recorrido.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

En otro lugar, el sol había aparecido por el horizonte horas atrás iluminando hermosamente el níveo paisaje, que ahora destellaba como una gema preciosa, gracias al hielo y nieve que comúnmente adornaba sus calles. Centrándonos en cierta vivienda, de arquitectura griega, que bien parecía esculpida en hielo a la semejanza de los antiguos templos. De altos techos que parecían acariciar el cielo y blancas paredes.

Ahora la exótica mansión destellaba como un diamante gracias a la fina capa de nieve y hielo, que se había adherido a sus paredes y techos, dando un porte aun mas ostentoso al sitio, mientras el jardín, cubierto completamente de una espesa capa de nieve, los árboles sin una sola hoja sobre sus ramas mostrándolas torcidas y hasta macabras, pero aun así, todo destellaba hermosamente como si solo se tratara de una hermosa ilusión óptica.

Las grandes puertas de brillante madera color miel permanecían abiertas de par en par, mostrando apenas una pequeña extensión del lujo y ostentosidad, que se erguía orgulloso en el interior del lugar. Justo delante de las puertas se extendían, unas largas escaleras de piedra, que terminaban en un exótico caminillo de antiguas losetas de piedra blancas, donde se encontraba una poderosa limusina que bien pasaría por un tanque blindado de impoluto color blanco.

Junto a esta se encontraban dos féminas, una de facciones soñadas piel pálida cual nieve, ojos azules como el cielo y una excelsa cabellera rubia platinada que brillaba como una gema, un largo fleco cubría su ojo derecho, mientras su demás cabellera permanecía atada perfectamente en una alta coleta. La otra era algunos centímetros más alta que la rubia, siendo igualmente hermosa, mas sus facciones mostraban cierta severidad inflexible, su cabellera era de un color purpura intenso, un flequillo ligeramente revoltoso enmarcaba su hermoso rostro, su cabellera era corta apenas llegando a rosarle los hombros, mas igualmente sujetaba algunos cabellos en una media coleta, y sus ojos ligeramente fríos portaban un hermoso tono castaño claro.

No tardo mucho para que a quien las féminas esperaban, bajara tranquilamente por las largas escaleras de piedra, con pasos rápidos pero aun así calmados, llevando solo una pequeña maleta negra, sujetada finamente pos sus largos dedos blancos. Su belleza era tal que era incluso difícil de creer que fuera real, pues sus facciones delicadas y casi cinceladas por los mismos ángeles, hacían que pareciera una criatura incluso superior en belleza a ellos. Poseía una cabellera de largos cabellos negros tan brillantes como el petróleo fresco, piel aterciopelada incluso más hermosa que la nieve y ojos castaños tan dulces que parecían hechos de chocolate.

Cuando al fin llego hasta la limusina, el maletero se abrió al instante dejando una vista poco prometedora, pues entre el centenar de maletas que ya hacían ahí, amenazando con salir todas volando como una fuente, el recién llegado no tuvo más remedio que soltar un suave suspiro cansino, mientras cerraba los ojos y sin más busco con sus finas manos el pedazo de fierro para cerrar el maletero de un solo golpe.

- y aun con la maleta en mano camino hacia las féminas- ¿no se te olivada nada?- pregunto de manera amable la peli morada, mostrando una vos femenina severa e inflexible que demandaba respeto incluso de las piedras.

No- asintió alegremente sonriéndole a la mayor, que igualmente se permitió sonreírle.

¿Seguro?- la seductora vos femenina de la rubia, obligo a ambos a mirarla- el año pasado tuvimos que mandar a que trajeran dos baúles- recordó con cansancio, llevando su mano a su frente como si recordar el penoso asunto lograra causarle dolor de cabeza.

Ya... pero uno era tuyo- recordó con cierto tinte irónico en sus palabras, atestándole un buen golpe al ego de la otra, que perdió la compostura algunos segundos mirando homicida al más pequeño.

Bien, bien ya es suficiente, vamos- indico seriamente la mayor, ella misma abriendo la puerta de la limusina para que los otros entraran y de una buena vez se fueran, pues habían perdido dos horas entre esto y lo otro, mas asuntos de vanidad de todos cosa que la avergonzaba.

El pelinegro fue el primero en entrar, seguido de la rubia que aun seguía resentida por el anterior comentario del menor, entrando por último la peli morada cerrando con fuerza la puerta, indicándole con este sonido al chofer que ya era hora, y sin más este arranco comenzando así el largo trayecto. Mientras los tres ocupantes de la limusina se sumieron en una plática, ciertamente cómica, de los ya acostumbrados problemas de la escuela, que a la peli morada ya más que una escuela el lugar le parecía un manicomio, a lo que los otros solo pudieron asentir sonriendo como niños pequeños, concordando con sus palabras.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los segundos parecieron estirarse horas, mientras la hermosa mujer delante de mí permanecía en su sitio, callada y quieta como una estatua, su imagen impoluta de hacia un instante se había borrado, cuando sus ojos jade habían absorbido a los míos, no pensaba correctamente perdido en la belleza de aquellas brillantes iris, pero algo me era muy claro y palpable, algo en mi había sorprendido a la pelirrosa.

Su seño divertido de segundos atrás, había cambiado tan sutilmente y a la vez tan radical, que era difícil de creer, pues sus ojos se habían abierto tanto que parecía querían escapar de sus cuencas, y sus pupilas tan pequeñas apenas siendo visibles, parecía que incluso le costaba enfocarme delante de ella, la boca de perfectos labios rosas, entreabierta, dejando que el oxigeno entrara entrecortadamente por ella, como si estuviera respirando agua. Era un cambio casi imperceptible, incluso me pareció que si aun fuera humano no habría notado cambio alguno en su expresión.

Los segundos siguieron estirándose, aunque tal vez ni siquiera fue un segundo, el que la mujer delante mío se había quedado tan estática como una piedra, pero extrañamente esta alteración en el tiempo poco me importaba, aun atrapado por la brillante mirada verde, que aunque tuviera cien por ciento la conciencia de estar atrapado en ella, no habría hecho ningún esfuerzo por apartarme de la misma.

Lo lamento- la calmada vos de la joven pelirrosa, fluyendo tranquilamente de sus labios, logro despertarme y hacerme escanearla rápidamente de arriba a abajo.

Era una mujer tal vez centímetros más baja que yo, de rostro juvenil y ojos vivarachos, no tendría más de veintidós años seguramente, su cabellera rosa mal cortada, enmarcaba su perfecto rostro, quitándole cierto porte, mas por el despeinado indecente de sus cabellos que por el color rosa pastel. Vestía un blazer negro bien justo a su esbelta figura, remarcando casi con descaro sus prominentes curvas, una recatada blusa blanca descansaba bajo el mismo, con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, mostrando el largo cuello blanco de la chica, la falda negra que igualmente parecía dolorosamente justa apenas cubría lo necesario, dejando sus largas piernas blancas al descubierto, mas los lustrosos tacones de charol negro la hacían seguro ligeramente más alta que yo.

Con elegancia, aunque ligeramente torpe aun shockeada por quien sabe que, rodeo con pasos livianos el sofá mirándome de pies a cabeza, en una decima de segundo que incluso me tuve que preguntar si realmente me había examinado, para de nuevo clavar sus brillantes ojos en los míos, mas esta vez no fue un contacto invasivo que me robaba la conciencia y me dejaba prendado de ellos.

Lamento mi abrupta intromisión a su hogar- se disculpo con una fluida vos, que me parecía excedía la elegancia requerida o existente- e igualmente lamento mi falta de educación, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- me sonrió con calidez extendiendo su fina mano hacia mí.

- camine con pasos inseguros hasta la mujer, pero no me parecía peligrosa y su extrema educación y elegancia para hablar, hablaban de una mujer de cuna de oro- un placer- estreche su mano con suavidad, sintiendo la mano ajena como la suave y delicada piel de un bebe, entreabrí la boca, para igualmente presentarme pero la pelirrosa se adelanto.

Se cual es su nombre- me aclaro con la calma de un abrazo materno- Sasori Akasuna- la revelación de eso logro sorprenderme mas no tanto, como debería, solo eleve una ceja mirando realmente intrigado a la fémina- sabemos todo de usted, le parecería sentarse, lo que tengo que decirle podría serle algo extraño- me indico con amabilidad.

Con cierto nerviosismo recorriéndome todo el cuerpo como una onda eléctrica helada, conduje a la joven mujer hasta el sofá en el que había estado sentado, con una suave seña le di permiso de sentarse y así lo hizo, igual de elegante que un gato. La imite algo torpe, intimidado por la abrumadora muestra de elegancia y modales que desprendía, modales que alguien de su edad no debería poseer.

Incomodo me cruce de brazos ante la atenta mirada de la otra, simplemente me dedique a mirarla pues sería una falta de respeto no hacerlo, con lo educada que resultaba la mujer. Y otra vez los segundos parecieron alargarse hasta volverse tortuosas horas, mientras la fémina volvía a mirarme intensamente, como si lo que tuviera delante de sus ojos fuera un espejismo y no alguien real, o bien podía ser solo mi imaginación.

Como podrá darse cuenta no soy humana igual que usted- su suave vos, rompió con tanta calma el silencio, que un coro de ángeles no pudo haberlo hecho mejor, la mire un poco más, ya me lo esperaba el cutis perfecto y tan suave como una flor, no podía pertenecerle a ningún mortal.

Si no es maleducado de mi parte- intente que mi vos sonara tranquila, al igual que intentaba hablar tan elocuente como lo haría un antiguo rey- ¿podría preguntarle que hace aquí?- la joven sonrió comprensiva, ablandando aun mas sus facciones, como si fuera una madre que escucha las primeras palabras de su hijo.

Es comprensible que lo pregunte- me aseguro con calma, mientras rebuscaba en su bolso de cuero blanco algo, un segundo no sabía de dónde, pero de pronto el costoso accesorio con brillantes detalles en oro blanco e incrustaciones de diamante había aparecido, pero ahí estaba sobre el regazo de la mayor, mientras ella con calma revolvía su interior, hasta sacar de él un brillante papelito multicolor que extendió hacia mí.

Lo mire unas decimas de segundo dubitativo, aunque mi brazo ya se había extendido a aceptar el rectángulo de papel y antes de ser consiente lo tome, acerque el papel hasta mi campo de visión para examinarlo con la mirada, sorprendiéndome instantáneamente, era sin lugar a dudas un folleto, por lo cual no pude evitar pasear la mirada repetidamente de la chica al papel, hasta que me detuve mirando aquel folleto.

En lo alto y con letras negras cual carbón ponía: Black Moon Signal. Seguido de una imagen de una exótica playa bañada por el mortecino brillo naranja del sol, abrí la hoja, encontrándome con más imágenes y muchas letras leí rápidamente enterándome en las primeras líneas, que esto se trataba de una escuela, o bueno un internado. Confuso deje el folleto abierto y pose mis orbes sobre las de la otra, que rápidamente leyó mi muda pregunta y se apresuro a contestarme.

Sé que le suena muy extraño, pero ahora que es un vampiro, es peligroso para convivir en un entorno normal con humanos, e incluso puede ser peligroso para usted mismo- me explico con la calma con la que se le enseñan las fracciones a un niño.

- torcí la boca dubitativo y volví a posar mi mirada en aquel folleto, Miami, ja un internado de vampiros en Miami- ¿usted es un vampiro?- la pregunta salió de mis labios antes de que la pudiera frenar, pero aun así mi vos sonó monocorde a la situación.

- la joven ensancho su sonrisa divertida- si, si lo soy.

-tras un largo silencio, que extrañamente no fue molesto, pude articular por fin las palabras que me asfixiaban- ¿y qué se supone que haga?- pregunte extrañado, mostrando sutilmente el folleto que descansaba en mis manos.

Joven Sasori, usted fue convertido en uno de los nuestros hace día y medio, por lo cual ha ganado una plaza en la academia Black Moon Signal para vampiros- acoto lentamente toda la información para que mi cerero pudiera procesarla, a la par que ella hablaba.

¿Entonces...?- alargue confundido my frase, yo mismo reacomodando las ideas todas revueltas en mi cabeza- estoy entendiendo que me viene a ofrecer un puesto en esta escuela. Tiene que admitir que es extraño- acote cruzándome de brazos un vez más para mirar a la otra, que permanecía en su pose, dignamente sentada mirándome con una sonrisa materna en los labios.

Lo sé- me dio la razón con tranquilidad- pero tiene que entender, que ahora que no es un humano y claramente no sabe cómo ser un vampiro, tiene que ser instruido en su nueva vida- volvió a hablarme como una madre lo haría con su hijo.

¿A usted también la convirtieron?- otra pregunta burda pero realmente tenia curiosidad, la joven negó con la cabeza suavemente.

No, yo nací vampiro- comento tranquilamente aunque el orgullo que bordeaba sus palabras fue casi materializado.

- guarde silencio unos segundos más, mirando una vez más el folleto, intentando encontrar algo que aun no veía- ¿si aceptara que pasaría?... ¿con la escuela y mi familia?

Nosotros nos encargaríamos de todo- me informo velozmente, como si ese dialogo lo hubiera memorizado mucho tiempo atrás y ya no hubiera la más remota posibilidad de equivocación.

Desvié la mirada de sus ojos para volver a mirar el folleto. Miami, no era mucho cambio de Los Ángeles a Miami, aunque dejar todo así sin decir siquiera adiós, mis únicos amigos de infancia, perdidos, mi único familiar vivo, todo sería muy difícil, no es que me quisiera apegar al mundo que ya conocía, pero...

¿Podre volver?- pregunte suavemente, tanto que mi vos solo fue un susurro muy bajo y aun así la mayor lo escucho perfectamente.

Señor Akasuna, los humanos nos han convertido en monstruos voraces insatisfacibles, pero somos mucho más que eso, realmente no somos un peligro para la supervivencia humana. Y tiene vacaciones, claro que puede regresar aquí si es su deseo- explico con vos dura, como si regañara a un niño pequeño que no entiende algo que se le ha explicado ya mil veces.

- la mire a los ojos una vez más, ahora como piedras preciosas, brillando interrogantes y no tuve que pensarlo más, ya no era humano tenía que estar con los míos y aprender- acepto- fue la única palabra que salió de mis labios, dura como roca. Mi decisión era férrea e inamovible, algo me decía que tenía que aceptar o más bien debía aceptar, como si algo como una atracción magnética me llamara con la fuerza de una erupción volcánica a aceptar.

- la mujer volvió a sonreír maternal, mientras se incorporaba elegante en su lugar- bien joven Sasori, tiene suerte este año las clases se retrasaron y empezaran mañana, así que no tendrá que ponerse al corriente de nada, solo suba y prepare su equipaje que el auto ya nos espera fuera- me indico con decisión, como un líder lobo guía a su manada.

- asentí lentamente mientras me incorporaba en mi lugar, con el cuerpo tembloroso por los nervios, que me cosquilleaban como si pequeñas hormigas caminaran por estos conductos- gracias- le susurre dejando que una leve sonrisa estirara las comisuras de mis labios y sin más desaparecí rumbo a mi habitación, tenía que prepararlo todo y rápido, no podía dejar a ese joven tan atenta esperando, no era lo que los cánones de educación dictaban.

Una vez Sasori abandono la luminosa habitación, Sakura dejo que su sonrisa forzada y su mirada maternal, se disolvieran como borradas por acido mostrando su rostro serio, aunque bordeado por una triste nostalgia de un pasado tortuoso feliz y triste. Tomo su costoso bolso, del cual rápidamente saco su celular, y sin tener la paciencia para buscar el número exacto en el directorio, lo marco conociéndolo de memoria.

- pronto el tono dio, y la contestación al otro lado de la línea fue amable y brillante como un día de verano- hola- saludo la jovial vos de una joven.

Las cosas son peor de lo que temíamos- la seriedad casi oscura de la vos de Sakura, logro borrar la sonrisa de la otra, endureciendo su rostro hasta volverlo peligroso.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Unos minutos más tarde baje al recibidor con ocho grandes maletas repletas de ropa, jamás había estado en un internado y prefería llevar ropa de mas a llevar menos de la necesaria. Busque a la pelirrosa en la sala, pero ahí no estaba pensé que tal vez estaría en otra habitación, pero repentinamente el ostentoso sonido del timbre trepo elegante y velos por toda la casa, así que me dirigí a la gran puerta principal, siendo lo primero que vi un hombre mayor de prominentes arrugas vestido completamente de negro entrar sin preguntar nada, lo que no me permitió regresar sobre mis pasos y verificar quien era, fue la imagen de Sakura bajo el sol de medio día mirándome y sonriéndome.

Lamento no haberle informado de mi partida, pero bien sabia que necesitaría ayuda con el equipaje- explicó elegante, disculpándose de paso por el grosero comportamiento del otro.

Simplemente asentí comprendiendo, el anciano paso una vez más a mi lado, aun con su aspecto delgaducho y frágil, con gracia llevaba mis ocho pesadas maletas, camino veloz hasta salir de la exuberante propiedad. Con un elegante movimiento de mano Sakura me indico que la siguiera, así que salí de la mansión y cerré velozmente con llave la puerta, siguiendo el glamuroso caminar de la otra, que mas bien parecía el caminar de un dios sobre la tierra, que el caminar de un vampiro, si que Hollywood y los escritores de vampiros se quedaban muy cortos con la realidad.

Salimos del perímetro de la propiedad pasando por la reja de metal negro torcido en elegantes formas, encontrándonos con una larga y glamurosa limusina negra e intentando no parecer intimidado por la ostentosidad, me gire a cerrar la reja con la cadena y candados que colgaban de la misma, ligeramente oxidados, apenas manchando su brillante color.

Sakura espero hasta que me gire para adentrarse en el vehículo, el anciano que ahora notaba era el chofer, me indico entrar igualmente, así que lo hice, sintiendo como la puerta era cerrada con suavidad tras de mí, una vez ahí mire a Sakura, que se había sentado en una de las largas hileras de sofás forrados en cuero negro, que estaban delante de la que yo ocupaba, para poder mirarme directamente.

- la pelirrosa al notar mi mirada sobre ella ensancho su calmada sonrisa, para después abrir sus perfectos labios rosas y comenzar a hablar- debe tener muchas preguntas, el recorrido será largo por qué no las hace- comento con vos suave como un susurro, mostrándome que esta conversación quedaría solo entre los dos.

Guarde silencio algunos largos segundos, mirando aquellos ojos verdes tan extrañamente, familiares y cálidos, pero tan solo con abrir los labios mi primer pregunta broto, casi arrancada de mi garganta por otra fuerza, la pelirrosa llamada Sakura volvió a sonreírme, como si tratara con su propio hijo y contesto amablemente todas mis preguntas, que me resultaron burdas y llenas de una curiosidad infantil, nada común en mí, pero bueno apenas tenía un día de vampiro, podía considerárseme como un niño ¿no?

No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo paso, pero repentinamente, la puerta de obscuros cristales fue abierta con suma suavidad, dejando que el sol entrara potente, ocasionándome dolor en las pupilas. No estaba seguro tal vez la realidad fue distorsionada, pues el aeropuerto no estaba cerca de mi hogar y no me parecía haber estado dentro del vehículo más de veinte minutos como máximo.

Salí del vehículo solo porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo, al salir mis sentidos fueron golpeados brutalmente llegando a marearme, por el potente ruido que ocasionaban los coches que fluían veloces, en su mayoría taxis de color amarillo chillón que lastimaban la vista simplemente con verlos, y el escandaloso silencio de las personas que caminaban por el lugar, bien hablando entre sí o charlando por sus celulares, en tantos idiomas, que hacían un bufete auditivo inentendible para cualquiera.

Apenas note por el rabillo del ojo, como Sakura se paraba a mi lado, con el porte de una antigua reina, atrayendo la mirada hacia si de todos los presentes, no pude evitar girar la mirada y mirar de soslayo a la fémina, sus trazos suaves y altaneros, la hacían más hermosa de lo que cualquier mortal aspiraría a ser, enmarcando su belleza su exótica cabellera rosa, y sus brillantes ojos verdes como dos jemas.

- Sakura se giro a mirarme y no hice siquiera el intento de apartar mi mirada de ella, para inútilmente encubrir mi escrutinio hacia su perfecto rostro, ella ni siquiera pareció inmutarse- ten- hablo con suavidad extendiendo su largo brazo derecho, pasándome un largo papel, que rápidamente reconocí como un boleto de avión.

- con suavidad tome el boleto de la mano de Sakura, llevándolo ante mis ojos para examinarlo rápidamente - Miami- susurre débilmente apenas moviendo los labios, pero aun así pareció que la otra me escucho fuerte y claro.

Debe darse prisa su vuelo ya saldrá- acoto con tranquilidad, regresando con desasosiego su mirada hacia el frente- y no se preocupe por el equipaje este será mandado directamente al instituto, ya que en estos anticuados medios de trasporte siempre suele perderse- una vez más poso sus brillantes ojos sobre mí para continuar- lamento el inconveniente de mandarlo en un trasporte humano, pero su llegada al instituto fue inesperada en absoluto, así que antes de que llegue tengo que arreglar algunas cosas- me informo realmente apenada y con un tono de disculpa tal vez, solo tal vez exagerado.

¿Quiere decir que podría llegar mucho antes a la institución, en lugar de ir por avión?- pregunte ilusamente elevando confundido ambas cejas.

- la mujer se limito a asentir con calma, para abrir lentamente los labios y soltar el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones casi ahogándola, en un suspiro casi frustrado- yo no soporto esos medios de trasporte tan primitivos- confesó con cierto desprecio bordeando sus elegantes palabras.

Abrumado apenas logre asentir, ante el rostro de completa disculpa de la otra, solo su elegante vos revotándome en la cabeza "primitivo", yo había subido siempre en clase ejecutiva y era casi como sonar una campanilla mágica, y todos tus deseos serian cumplidos por las aerocargos, pero para la hermosa vampiresa eso era bajo, no quería siquiera imaginarme que llegaría a ser ostentoso para su persona.

Bueno señor Akasuna un gusto, lo esperare en la escuela- con una suave reverencia hacia mí, la fémina subió a la limusina dejando que el viejo chofer cerrara la puerta detrás de ella y prontamente subiendo a su lugar, partieron veloces para perderse rápidamente de mi vista.

Mire a mi alrededor, mirando que las personas que caminaban lentamente por el lugar seguían mirándome, embobados o así parecía como si mirarme fuera su elixir de vida, bufe crispado y lleve mi mirada al boleto que sostenía suavemente entre mis dedos, y sin tener que esperar a mas comencé mi camino hacia el moderno lugar de brillantes suelos de mármol, paredes pintadas de impoluto color blanco y altos techos, que provocaban un eco casi fantasmal, así que tranquiló entre el bullicio de gente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En otro lugar podía notarse lo ajetreado del día, con las personas corriendo tan veloces que se podían comparar a un bravo río. El sitio era enorme, hacia donde todas aquellas personas se dirigían, eran a tres enormes edificios de diseño moderno. El panorama que los rodeaba sin lugar a dudas era tropical, los jardincillos que adornaban el lugar, de exóticos diseños mostraban altas y orgullosas palmeras, de vividos colores muestra de lo bien cuidadas que estaban.

Podía que los tres altos edificios como rascacielos, que destellaban magníficamente bajo la potente luz solar, se robaran las miradas generales, mas el lugar no solo contaba con estos, pues era un amplio terreno, que igualmente poseía hermosos jardincillos con exóticas plantas muchas típicas de la región y otras tantas traídas del otro lado del mundo, cultivadas por años, para lograr, que crecieran y brillaran como gemas, adornando lo estéril que podría ser el lugar y tras los enormes edificios, se encontraba un pequeño anfiteatro, de estructura antigua pero firme, pintado en un desgastado color hueso y de tejas cafés, dándole un aire tan antiguo y hogareño que en el sitio era difícil de creer.

Dentro de uno de los modernos edificios, el aire que se respiraba era muy diferente al exterior, que era frio y estéril mostrando una soberbia elegancia antigua, mesclada perfectamente con la modernidad, mostrando un exquisito lugar digno de que cualquier dios caminara por él. Altos techos se levantaban sobre sus cabezas orgullosos, muebles de diseños ostentosos de maderas claras, candelabros de plata que colgaban de los techos como diamantes incrustados en ellos, pisos de brillante mármol, de un tono tan claro que el blanco apenas era remplazado por el beige, un aire extrañamente cálido y acogedor para una institución de este tipo.

Junto a las elegantes puertas de cristal con agarraderas en plata, se encontraba una gran placa de plata pulida, en la que se leía en lo más alto en letras blancas como escritas por la luz lunar, Black Moon Signal para Demonios. Y bajo aquellas soberbias palabras cargadas de orgullo, se podía ver el exótico dibujo de la luna en cuarto menguante, como una sonrisa felina y cálida que les daba la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes.

Alguien que se había posado delante de la placa, tras leer sus soberbias palabras y mirar el hermoso dibujo de la luna, le fue imposible evitar imitar la picara sonrisa de la luna, zorruna y coqueta, fue como la brillante placa le reflejo su sonrisa, logrando que la ensanchara un poco más, pronto unos pasos lentos y pesados llamaron su atención por su izquierda obligándolo a girarse hacia el lugar.

Naruto- la vos salió forzada desde el pecho del hombre que lo llamo, una vos amable y cálida, a lo cual el rubio se sonrió con calidez.

- mas cuando fue bien consiente del porque al otro le costaba caminar y hablar, le fue imposible evitar, tensarse como la cuerda de un violín, casi aterrado al ver lo que el mayor cargaba dificultosamente entre sus brazos- huy- una queja demasiado baja para que cualquiera la escuchara broto de su subconsciente, sus alarmas habían votado todas de una sola vez.

Iruka uno de los profesores de la institución, era quien venía hacia él, era un hombre ligeramente alto, de tez morena y largos cabellos castaños atados en una coleta algo desarreglada, ojos castaños, dulces como el fondo de un tarro de miel, mas una gran cicatriz corría horizontalmente por su rostro, pasando por el puente de su nariz, muestra sin duda alguna de una feroz batalla, que había incluso marcado al demonio.

Naruto- las palabras del mayor, esta vez no fueron dulces si no como un calmo reproche hacia un niño no mayor de tres años.

- la enorme sonrisa que broto al instante en los labios de Naruto, fue lo único que el mayor necesito para calificar el nerviosismo del menor- profesor Iruka no se qué decirle- las palabras entrecortadas y titubeantes del rubio lograron ablandar el corazón del demonio mayor, haciéndolo olvidar en las profundidades de su mente el sermón que ya tenía planeado darle.

El director Jiraya aun no las ha visto- suspiro cansado el castaño, pasándole con sumo cuidado la preciosa y delicada carga que llevaba en brazos- pero... que no se repita el escándalo del año pasado- sus palabras casi peligrosas y la mirada preventiva del mayor, logro volver a intimidar al pequeño, que se había quedado casi hipnotizado mirando su nueva carga.

Si, si yo me encargo- asintió con vehemencia el rubio, recordando el escándalo de hacia un año, y el regaño y castigo que casi termina matándole proveniente de su director, aunque técnicamente él no había hecho nada.

- Iruka no pudo evitar sonreírle como si le sonriera a un niño pequeño, y con cuidado revolver la ya de por si alborotada cabellera de finos cabellos rubios- cuídate Naruto- se despidió del menor y sin más continuo con su ajetreado día.

Naruto se quedo en su lugar como si lo hubieran figado al suelo, mirando como su profesor se alegaba con pasos tranquilos, y cuando el mayor cruzo por el umbral de un pasillo perdiéndose de su vista, regreso de golpe su mirada al extravagante arreglo de flores, que el otro le había pasado. Rosas rojas tan rojas y brillantes como si hubieran sido barnizadas con sangre fresca, más la extrañeza de que en todas en el mismo sitio establecido con precisión milimétrica, tres pétalos negros decoraban el mar rojo cual magma, el símbolo de aquella altanera familia.

- Naruto sonrió de manera casi boba, con ojos brillantes como jemas al mirar esas rosas cultivadas por siglos por dicha orgullosa estirpe- ególatra- menciono apenas en un suave susurro, para inclinarse a oler el delicado perfume que desprendían las rosas.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

La puerta de clara madera color blanco comenzó a abrirse muy lentamente, llamando la atención del único ocupante de la habitación, que desde su posición llevo su dulce mirada castaña al lugar, ni un solo sonido parecía romper el soberbio silencio que se había apoderado del lugar, hasta que la puerta termino de abrirse, dándole paso a una silueta de descaradas curvas femeninas, resaltadas por una ajustada chaqueta de brillante cuero negro, bañada en diamantes y unos jeans apretados a las largas piernas, de color azul oscuro como una noche sin estrellas.

Los finos y largos cabellos rubios ondeándose ante cada movimiento, mas cuando sus ojos azules notaron la otra figura femenina al otro lado de la habitación y sus ojos se conectaron pareció encenderse una chispa, que exploto como la misma bomba atómica. Y rompió el soberbio silencio, como si un mazo hubiera sido estrellado contra un delgado cristal.

¡AAAAA!- los gritos gemelos, en tonos agudos y femeninos, fueron como un elegante canto previamente ensayado.

Y ambos jóvenes corrieron hasta el otro, como si hubieran pasado mil milenios en los que no se hubieran visto, o siquiera llamado, rodeando el fino cuerpo ajeno con sus delicados brazos, ambos cerraron un cálido abrazo tan apretado que ni siquiera el aire podría pasar entre ello. No fueron consientes cuanto tiempos se quedaron así, pero repentinamente ambos se separaron de manera golpeada del otro, para analizarse críticos el uno al otro, ambos terminando asintiendo débilmente signo de la aprobación hacia el vestuario ajeno.

Deidara- por fin la suave vos como un coro de ángeles, rompió el tranquilo silencio que los había rodeado abrazándolos como una madre- wow te ves fabuloso- animo al otro, que logro sonreírse de medio lado orgulloso y ligeramente apenado.

Y tú qué me dices Haku, igual que siempre una princesa de nieve- acoto el rubio, subiendo el ego de su amigo, que levanto el mentón con regia altanería sonriéndole agradecido al otro.

Mas pronto el angelical rostro del pelinegro y su animosa sonrisa se borraron, como una fina figura de arena arrastrada por el viento, siendo remplazadas por un rostro cebero y una mirada amenazante, que podría derretir una roca si así lo quisiera. Deidara sonrió torpemente por los nervios y curvó ligeramente su espalda hacia atrás en un vano intento por alegarse de Haku.

Y tú todo el verano, no respondiste mis llamadas, no contestaste mis mensajes- acuso al otro, ciertamente resentido- ni a ningún otro y hace dos semanas que nos vimos. Naruto dijo que irías y al final ¡no fuiste!- las palabras casi convertidas en peligrosos proyectiles, dejaron totalmente desarmado al rubio, que solo podía sonreír torpemente, sintiendo los nervios electrificarle el cuerpo ante la peligrosa mirada de su amigo.

Yaaaaa...- con torpeza alargo la palabra intentando retomar el control de su cuerpo y cerebro- se que fue muy grosero de mi parte, pero... no tenía ganas de ver a nadie- las palabras cada vez más suaves y casi inaudibles, penetraron el corazón del otro como un taladro encendido, rematado por el obvio intento de Deidara de desconectar sus miradas, al girar el rostro hacia un lado.

- un nuevo silencio floreció velozmente, como si las paredes que los rodeaban se hubieran movido ahora aplastándolos, sin siquiera dejarlos respirar- fuuuu- Haku se obligo a tomar todos sus sermones maternales y lanzarlos en un suave suspiro- no te pongas así, ya se acabo, mejor que acabara así que después de otra cosa- comento con la suavidad de alguien mucho mayor, logrando que el rubio posara sus orbes azules una vez más sobre las suyas- ¿y qué tal tu verano? - termino preguntando, para cambiar de tema radicalmente.

Un verano que superficialmente conocía, gracias a Naruto, mas quería saber por la boca de su mejor amigo que había hecho, ambos se sentaron en unas elegantes sillas de madera color borgoña bien barnizadas, alrededor de una pesada mesa de madera clara, que se encontraba en el centro de su habitación, de altas paredes blancas que terminaban en un techo ovalado como una elegante cúpula, el suelo de mármol blanco, era decorado por algunas alfombras de color rojo cual sangre recién vertida, la puerta de clara madera aun semi abierta, al otro lado de la cual se encontraba una amplia ventana de cristales tan limpios que parecía no haber nada ahí, por lo cual los rayos solares destellaban, danzando alegres por toda la habitación.

A cada lado de la puerta principal se encontraban las camas, al lado derecho una enorme cama de madera antigua color blanco, sobre la cual había un mullido colchón, adornado por montones de cojines en claros tonos casi traslucidos y las sabanas de claro color azul, hechas de brillante seda que elegantes se arrastraban sutilmente hasta rosar el brillante suelo de mármol. Al otro lado de esta se encontraba una litera del mismo tamaño que la otra cama, mas su vieja madera era color miel deslucido, mostrándose más rustica y a la vez hogareña, el colchón de esta era decorado por mullidos cojines de felpudos forros blancos cual nieve, al igual que las brillantes sabanas, que también elegantes llegaban a arrastrase. Pero la cama superior comúnmente vacía, ahora tenía su propio colchón, enfundado en sabanas rojas cual llamas y con solo dos cómodas almohadas que descansaban sobre la misma, sin la ostentosa comodidad y elegancia exagerada que despedían las otras, elegante pero no exagerada.

Había otras dos puertas que en algún momento se habían perdido en la blancura de las paredes, la primera en la pared izquierda unos metros más allá de la pesada mesa que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Madera clara cual nieve, solo la perilla de brillante plata, la hacía cien por ciento visible ante cualquier visitante, esta conducía al baño. Y justo al otro lado de esta se encontraba la última puerta, extravagantes y elegantes como mandadas a hacer especialmente para el lugar, era una delgada puerta doble de perfecta madera blanca, las perillas de oro y los cristales adornados con dibujos de flores blancas, hacían lucir el lugar más elegante y cómodo de lo que debería, al armario levaban estas puertas casi soñadas.

Y por último en la pared final, la única que tenía una gran ventana, que dejaba a los rayos solares entrar juguetones, había tres escritorios de madera oscura, barnizados hasta el punto de brillar como joyas. Tal vez los ocupantes de la habitación no habían notado los cambios en su habitación, pero seguramente una cama lista para usarcé y un escritorio extra, serian prontamente notados por los jóvenes ocupantes, tal vez mas pronto de lo que desearían, pues la puerta semi abierta fue tocada suavemente atrayendo las miradas de los jóvenes, que vieron asomarse un rostro familiar.

¿Chicos?- pregunto la mayor, esperando el permiso de los otros para entrar, que se limitaron a asentir dándole el permiso a su profesora, que sin más termino de adentrarse a la habitación de los jóvenes.

Camino con pasos lentos hasta los jóvenes, para poder observar el interior del sitió, notando como ya se lo esperaba el nuevo colchón bien arreglado como era de esperarse, y el escritorio al fondo de la alcoba, una vez delante de los menores intento sonreírles con tranquilidad, más que el que su profesora pelipurpura les sonriera ya era extraño, bueno no tanto con ellos, pero la sonrisa vacilante en la comisura de sus labios y los castaños ojos cerrados como evitando sus inocentes miradas, los alerto de sobremanera.

¿Qué ocurre profesora Anko?- pregunto amablemente Haku, mirando a la mayor intentando averiguar que traía entre manos, aunque literalmente llevaba un sobre de papel blanco en las mismas.

Mejor léanlo- hablo suavemente extendiéndoles el sobre, el cual Haku casi arranco de sus manos y abrió con frenesí, casi rompiendo su contenido de papel.

Una vez abierto los chicos pegaron sus cabezas, para leer las líneas escritas a computadora, mientras la bella vampiresa delante de ellos se quedo en su lugar, observando los cambios en los rostros de los menores, al avanzar rápidamente en su lectura. Primero ambos abrieron los ojos tan grandes que parecía estos querían escapar de sus cuencas, mas luego sus mandíbulas cayeron incrédulas y al final ambos se miraron entre sí horrorizados, una vez más llevando sus miradas a la carta para releerla, pero estaba claro y sellado por el sello de la institución, era legal.

- y casi rogándole a la peli morada, levantaron sus miradas brillantes como las de pequeños cachorros suplicantes de afecto, rogándole a la mayor que todo fuera una cruel broma, la vampiresa abrió lentamente sus perfectos labios para soltar un suave suspiro, mientras miraba apenada a los pequeños- lo siento- no pudo decir más.

- la mayor se giro con elegancia para regresar por sus pasos y salir de la habitación de los menores- espera Anko- mas la delicada vos de Haku la detuvo unos segundos- pero, teníamos un trato- rogo esperanzado que sus suaves palabras, bombardearan como siempre lo hacían el corazón de la peli morada.

- la mayor giro la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar al hermoso pelinegro, disculpándose con la mirada- son ordenes de la directora, nada podemos hacer- volvió a disculparse con sus suaves palabras que llegaron a arrullar al pelinegro, como una vieja canción de cuna cálida y familiar. Pero a Deidara que sostenía la carta entre manos, solo lo crisparon haciéndolo apretar la carta entre sus finos dedos, comenzando a reducirla a una masa sin forma.

La vampiresa salió con pasos presurosos de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí, dejando a los jóvenes como si fueran dos pequeños perdidos en un precipicio a punto de caer, y Haku que se había levantado con refinación de su lugar, se dejó caer sin fuerzas al mismo soltando un suspiro de derrota total. Mientras Deidara no había dejado de arrugar y arrugar mas la dichosa carta, con una mirada peligrosa y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada conteniendo así sus gruñidos animalescos.

Sabes- la armoniosa vos de Haku, obligo al rubio a reacomodar sus facciones hasta mirarse una vez más sorprendido, para así girar la cabeza y mirar al pelinegro- tal vez se pueda hacer algo, hablare con Anko y con Ino huyshhh- se quejo con elegancia, incorporándose una vez más en su sitio- entre las dos podrían persuadir a la directora- hablo suplicando que sus palabras fueran ciertas, Deidara solo asintió dándole permiso a su amigo, que sin esperar más salió disparado del lugar para buscar a las profesoras que deberían de estar con el trabajo hasta por los cielos, pero seguramente encontrarían tiempo para él en su ajetreada agenda.

Diva: como dijimos esto es un desastre, esperamos no haberlas aburrido, y gracias por leer... *si alguien leyó*  
En fin, no tenemos mucho que decir... ya que tenemos la otra mitad por que partimos el capi, la subimos en una semana exacta  
Diva: y como ya es típico, hasta la próxima  
Ya saben valen mil  
Diva: se cuidan  
Diva y Yo: ¡hasta la próxima!


	3. Escuela (Parte Dos)

Diva y Yo: ¡hooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Bueno como única observación diré ¡AAAAAAAAAA!  
Diva: cálmate o me vas a dejar sorda  
Lo siento, bueno quiero gritar, mas errores, nunca seré buena en español  
Diva: te sorprende el último examen lo reprobaste  
¡Esas cosas no se cuentan!  
Diva: como sea. Osea. Valeria vales mil gracias por comentar  
Y una semana después, aquí el final, como dije ya estaba listo todo el capitulo pero me pareció excesivo para subirlo todo de una sola vez y me disculpo por adelantado si hay más errores, aunque revise y revise siempre habrá, sorry  
Diva: agradezcamos que Word corrige errores o esto sería ilegible. Bien a aquellos que lean, esperamos les guste

Escuela (Parte 2)

Unas horas más tarde mi vuelo había arribado a Miami, sin contratiempo alguno, un vuelo tranquilo y aburrido como otros tantos, no tenía que esperar por equipaje ni hacer algún trámite mas, así que analizando mi contorno me dirigí hacia la entrada del lugar, buscando con la mirada a alguien mientras caminaba. Según Sakura un vampiro esperaría por mí al llegar, pero hasta el momento nadie me parecía la persona indicada.

Cuando estuve a punto de cruzar las grandes puertas de entrada, notando el mortecino color del día, que estaba a punto de convertirse en noche, los cálidos rayos naranjosos nublaron mi vista solo un segundo, que fue lo que tardo un extraño en posarse delante de mí, sirviéndome como sombra entre la luz y yo, la silueta estaba demasiado oscura pero pronto reconocí al anciano chofer que había acompañado a la pelirrosa esa mañana.

El hombre intento sonreírme, intentando aparentar mas familiaridad con el asunto y sin decirme una sola palabra me indico con un movimiento de mano que lo siguiera, girándose comenzando su calmo andar, lo seguí, el anciano volvió a sorprenderme, su cuerpo tan delgado, que dejaba que sus huesos se marcaran casi de manera enferma, se movía ágilmente con una fuerza y una seguridad que podía atribuir a un joven de mi edad, aunque me tuve que recordar que el era un vampiro así que su apariencia no importaba al menos no en el sentido de su energía y fuerza.

El vampiro termino por conducirme al estacionamiento, donde una limusina nos esperaba, no podía estar seguro pero casi podría jurar que era la misma de esta mañana, pero era imposible ¿no?, el anciano abrió la puerta y con cortesía me indico entrar, lo cual acate casi al instante, una vez más la puerta se cerró con suavidad tras de mí.

Largos sofás forrados en cuero negro y ventanillas negras, que reducían al mínimo los cálidos pero débiles últimos rayos solares, igual por dentro. Era la limusina, aun percibía el delicado aroma del costoso perfume de Sakura, levante una ceja con gran duda, pero decidí dejar un tema tan trivial y poco importante de lado, así que me gire hacia la ventanilla a mi lado, la cual estaba abierta y me dejaba admirar el paisaje.

La limusina comenzó su marcha, mostrándome el paisaje de una moderna ciudad de tamaño mediano, las personas aun andando por las calles con calma, los altos edificios y las grandes tiendas predominando el panorama. Note con extrañeza el paisaje cambiar prontamente, un elegante camino reptante nos envolvió flanqueado por grandes y fornidas palmeras, que parecían soldados resguardando el camino, tal vez permanecimos dos minutos dentro del bosquecillo de palmeras, hasta que el elegante camino se detuvo delante de una enorme reja de brillante acero plateado, retorcido en formas inentendibles, pero que de cierta manera se erguían orgullosas y hermosas.

Las puertas de acero pulido se abrieron rápidamente, dándonos paso libre a entrar al lugar, desenvolviendo delante de mis ojos un lugar inmenso, de no sé, tal vez de hasta kilómetros. Rodeado por una elegante muralla de piedra gris, mientras avanzábamos podía seguirá admirando más cosas como los enormes jardines que rebosaban de vida, entre árboles y tantos tipos de flores, que el perfume que despedía era casi tan atrayente como la miel para las abejas.

Algunas personas caminaban por estos jardines o bien por el camino principal, algunos solos, otros en grupos o en parejas, platicando armoniosamente, algunos tantos se quedaban mirando hacia la limusina con la curiosidad casi transpirándoles, lo cual me obligo a hacerme pequeño en mi lugar casi intimidado, de pronto la limusina se detuvo y casi al instante la puerta a mi lado fue abierta con amabilidad.

Por inercia mis músculos se relajaron de manera derrotista y soltando un suspiro salí del ostentoso vehículo, notando prontamente todas esas miradas curiosas atravesarme la espalda como balas calientes, el anciano me dio ciertas instrucciones para llegar a la oficina del director, confusas realmente, una vez el anciano cerró la puerta del vehículo y volvió a subiere a él, para redirigirse hacia otro lugar, levante la mirada encontrándome con 4 grandes edificios, que llegaban a acariciar el cielo como rascacielos, mas el que tenía delante de mí era más bien el más pequeño, tal vez de cinco pisos de altura.

Según lo dicho por el anciano vampiro este edificio era el edificio administrativo, donde se impartían las clases y donde se encontraban las oficinas de los profesores y la del director, así que ligeramente intimidado por el lugar me adentre al edificio, las puertas eran de cristal y el lugar no era tan ostentoso y lujoso como imaginaba, lo que podía ver eran una serie de corredores, que se conectaban haciendo un extenso laberinto indescifrable.

Los techos de impoluto color blanco igual que las paredes, eran tan altos que tal vez cabrían 5 personas paradas sobre sus hombros. Los candelabros de oro que colgaban de ellos como carámbanos en una cueva y el alfombrado borgoña era lo único que podía ver, elegante sí, pero no a la magnitud que tenía en mente, así que comencé mi camino, siguiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle en la explicación del anciano.

Segundos después ya no sabía dónde estaba, los amplios corredores eran exactamente iguales, no había diferencia alguna, ni siquiera una pintura que manchara la impoluta blancura de las paredes, y ya ni siquiera sabía si estaba siguiendo el camino correcto o no así que comencé a deambular, algún día llegaría algún lugar ¿cierto?, seguí derecho hasta que se me ocurrió girar hacia la derecha, y... choque contra alguien, que parecía una pared de roca pues caí al suelo.

Auch- la delicada queja apenas audible, me indico que igualmente había caído, fuera quien fuera contra quien choque.

Así que con sabiduría me guarde la lista de insultos que podría haberle dicho por su torpeza, aunque yo también iba distraído y bien podía haber sido más culpa mía que suya, pero aun así entrecerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño, al menos debería decir algo, levante la cabeza y me encontré con unas largas piernas cubiertas por unos ajustados jeans blancos cual nieve y unas botas altas casi hasta la rodilla, de gamuza y pálido color rosa.

Lo lamento iba distraído- se disculpo mostrando una vos suave y armoniosa como si los mismos ángeles cantaran, a lo cual no pude evitar levantar de golpe la mirada.

Primero encontrándome con un fino sweater de color blanco, que se adhería a las femeninas curvas casi posesivo, los finos hombros de un blanco que llegaba a fundirse con el color del sweater iban desnudos, largos cabellos negros que resaltaban como un adorno navideño entre el mar de blancura y el rostro de facciones delicadas seguramente sinceradas por la perfección misma, había que agregar que la luz de un candelabro que se encontraba a su espalda, la envolvía como un halo de divinidad absoluta, mientras sus ojos castaños y dulces como caramelos y los míos propios se habían atraído, con un magnetismo extraño y posesivo, que parecía, que aunque lo quisiéramos no podríamos apartar nuestras miradas.

¿Te ayudo?- me pregunto suavemente extendiendo su largo brazo, apenas logre asentir, tomando la delicada mano de fino diseño y perfecta piel, sinceramente tan fría como un día de invierno en Alaska y así aquel delicado ser me levanto de un suave tirón sin esfuerzo aparente.

Una vez de pie delante suyo, note que era media cabeza más alto que ella y también note nuestras miradas aun conectadas. Esos ojos castaños cual dulces chocolates, de una extraña manera me llamaban de sobremanera la atención, no de la manera demandante e hipnótica que lo habían hecho los ojos del vampiro pelinaranja ni los ojos verdes de Sakura, era como si hubiera visto ya antes esa dulce mirada en algún lugar, tan enterrado en mi memoria, que solo podía sentir cierta nostalgia y calidez familiar al mirar esas achocolatadas orbes.

- unos segundos, minutos no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado de nuevo, pero aquel ángel se aclaro la garganta listo para hablar- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?- pregunto con calculada elegancia, mientras elevaba con refinación una ceja.

- tarde algunos segundos más en poder pronunciar algo que sonara a palabras- no... No lo creo- hable con vos ligeramente rasposa.

- la chica asintió con la cabeza lentamente, aun con su mirada figa en la mía, como evaluando mis palabras- lo siento he sido muy grosero, mi nombre es Haku- se presento cortésmente extendiendo su fina mano hacia mí.

Un gusto- conteste educado, mientras apretaba suavemente su delicada y helada extremidad- mi nombre es Sasori- tras mis palabras, sonrió de manera brillante obligándome a imitarlo de manera inconsciente.

- unos segundos después soltamos nuestro agarre, que extrañamente me había provocado extraños cosquilleos en la boca del estomago, algo así como emoción- puedo darme cuenta que eres nuevo- acoto, mostrando una vez más su angelical vos, mientras que con su mano derecha sujetaba con refinación su barbilla.

- mi rostro se comprimió en una mueca de desconsuelo total, que patético era- ¿se nota tanto?- pregunte débilmente avergonzado de mi torpeza, pero para mi sorpresa la de cabellos negros negó delicadamente.

No es eso- me informo con suavidad, tal vez leyéndome la mente, pues parecía saber que yo creía que lo había notado por mi atroz sentido de la ubicación - aun- se rasco delicadamente la nariz, con su largo y delgado dedo índice- aun hueles a humano- termino muy suavemente, apenada de decirme esas palabras.

Quede estático en mi lugar, convertido en piedra, como si sus palabras hubieran sido algún conjuro mágico. Olía a humano, o dios, tal vez todos aquí querrían hincarme el diente, la palidez natural de mi piel, se volvió ligeramente enfermiza y mi mirada se perdió en algún punto muerto enfrente de mí.

No será gran problema, no creo que alguien aparte de mí lo llegue a notar- la suave vos como un coro celestial, logro devolverme el alma al cuerpo y pude devolver mi mirada a los dulces ojos de la fémina- apenas quedan rastros del aroma y yo estoy bastante adelantado para mi edad, no creo ni que los profesores lleguen a percibirlo- intento reconfortarme de manera brillante, pues notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras y en aquella dulce mirada castaña, pude respirar tranquilo una vez más.

¿Tu lo crees?- pregunte por pura inercia, pues extrañamente confiaba en su palabra, pero aun así movió afirmativamente su cabeza.

Te lo aseguro- termino sonriendo, con cierto brillo pícaro en la comisura de sus brillantes labios rosas, al igual que en sus castañas orbes- creo que ibas con la directora ¿cierto?- pregunto unos segundos después, enarcando una de sus finas cejas.

Si pero termine perdido- admití débilmente avergonzado por tener que admitir aquello delante de la pelinegra, que de extraña manera llamaba mi atención como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

- Haku sonrió comprensiva, pareciéndome una sonrisa muy maternal que llego a mí como un cálido abrazo bien aceptado- sigue este pasillo, es la puerta al fondo del mismo, no hay pierde- menciono juguetonamente. Girando la mitad de su cuerpo para extender su delgado brazo derecho y así señalar la puerta en cuestión.

- mire un largo pasillo tan blanco como todos los demás, del mismo alfombrado que el resto del piso y a veinte metros de distancia la puerta de madera de roble, sobre la cual destellaba una placa metálica- en ese caso no estaba tan perdido- mis labios se movieron pronunciando lo que debería haberse quedado solo como un pensamiento.

Es comprensible, el lugar parece literalmente un laberinto, es una molestia tener que ir y venir a diario- su hermosa vos se ensombreció ligeramente molesta, mientras cruzaba receloso sus brazos sobre el pecho- en fin- y como si fuera una broma su vos se normalizo y la hermosa sonrisa volvió a curvar sus perfectos labios rosas, mientras se giraba hacia mi- tengo mucho que hacer así que, espero nos veamos pronto, fue un placer conocerte- una vez más extendió su delicada mano derecha hacia mí.

Lo mismo digo- acepte con sinceridad, a la vez que de nueva cuenta apretaba con suavidad esa delicada mano helada, entre mi mano más grande y cálida, algo dentro de mi me hacia querer volver a ver a aquella chica con anhelo.

Haku expandió un poco su sonrisa, antes de separar su mano de la mía y pasar con pasos gráciles a mi lado para continuar con su día, y me fue imposible evitar que mi mirada, siguiera el camino de la pelinegra, mostrándome sus largos cabellos negros balancearse a su espalda, con un estilo casi mágico, para después girar en un pasillo y perderse de mi vista. Regrese la mirada al frente y comencé a andar lentamente confundido y ensimismado en mis pensamientos, mi reciente choque con Haku había plantado muchas dudas en mi cabeza, las cuales quería responder lo más rápido posible.

Pronto llegue a la puerta, notando que había más puertas de madera clara flanqueando el pasillo, con delgadas placas rectangulares de oro puro en las que se leía el nombre de algún profesor. No había prestado mucha atención, aunque las últimas puertas que flanqueaban el pasillo, eran considerablemente más grandes que las otras, pero no tanto como la que ahora tenía delante, la brillante placa de oro pulido, igualmente era mucho más amplia y en una típica escritura de computadora ponía, "directora general:" no termine de leer cuando mi mano ya había golpeado suavemente la tabla de madera.

¡Adelante!- la respuesta casi gritada, no le quito elegancia y suavidad cálidas a la vos que extrañamente me sonó tan familiar como el olor a café por la mañana.

Casi desesperado regrese mi mirada a la placa de oro, leyendo en letras muy diferentes a las otras, el nombre de la ocupante de la oficina "Sakura Haruno", casi me atragante con la saliva que había tenido que tragar, para humedecer mi recientemente seca garganta y solo una pregunta golpeo con violencia mi cráneo, casi causándome dolor de cabeza ¿Por qué la directora misma había ido a mi casa?

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, ya había tocado y ya había recibido respuesta del interior así que tenía que entrar. Pose mi mano sobre la brillante perilla dorada muy probablemente de oro, la gire y abrí suavemente la puerta, encontrándome con un amplio lugar, que como un cálido saludo el atrayente perfume de flores de la pelirrosa, daba la bienvenida.

Pase lentamente dejando de sentir bajo mis pies la cómoda alfombra, pues aquí el elegante suelo de mármol beige relucía bajo nuestros pies, a mi derecha había un amplio sofá de exótico diseño francés, delante del cual había otro idéntico, entre los que descansaba una bella mesita de cristal, que ahora mismo estaba bacía, a mi lado izquierdo solo había un sofá individual de cuero negro y a su lado una lámpara de pie de extravagante diseño pues en su cúspide, podía ver enormes cristales que envolvían amablemente el bombillo, mientras hacían la figura de alguna exótica flor.

Al frente podía ver el pesado escritorio de madera, sobre el cual descansaban cientos de papeles apilados a los lados de una laptop de brillante color plata, la misma que ahora mismo cubría el rostro de Sakura, que estaba sentada en una gran silla de cuero oscuro, que asemejaba el trono de un antiguo rey, mientras tras ella, miraba una estantería de madera negra, en la cual apilados perfectamente podía ver tomos y tomos de libros, mas en algún que otro compartimiento se mostraban algunos trofeos y otras tantas cosas, que se exhibían con orgullo en el lugar.

De pronto la oscura silueta tras la computadora se elevo, mostrándome el rostro de Sakura que ahora mismo llevaba atada su desalineada cabellera en una alta coleta, que disimulaba perfectamente el corte de terror de sus cabellos, al igual en la forma que había acomodado su flequillo, inclinado hacia su ojo derecho sin entorpecerle la vista. Ahora su cabello mostraba un corte limpio y perfecto, no mostrándote que lobos salvajes bien pudieron haberle cortado el cabello a mordidas.

- pareció tardar segundos en fijarme con su mirada algo cansada y cuando por fin me reconoció, sus perfectos labios adquirieron una bella sonrisa que calmo el mar de preguntas que amenazaba con intentar romperme el cráneo- Sasori es bueno que ya hayas llegado- hablo suavemente cerrando con delicadeza la laptop, para brindarme toda su atención- vamos por favor siéntate- me indico con elegancia, señalándome con su mano una silla que se encontraba delante de su elegante escritorio.

Cuidadosamente cerré la puerta tras de mí y con pasos ligeramente torpes por la sorpresa que aun me aplastaba como una roca inmensa. Entre a la oficina, para así sentarme en la pequeña pero elegante silla negra que Sakura me ofrecía. La silla bien combinaba con todo el estilo de la habitación, no parecía la típica oficina impersonal, era como mágico que al mostrar tan abiertamente sus títulos y trofeos, mas algunas elegantes y costosas figuras decorativas, el ambiente se relajara, aunque si era una oficina sumamente elegante como imagine que seria.

- la directora hizo algunos gestos, intentando encontrar las palabras con las que comenzar- lamento no haberte informado de mi puesto, no creí que fuera importante- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al tema- este año tuvimos muchos más alumnos de los que esperábamos- informo con aire informal, aun intentando explicar del porque ella en persona había ido por mí.

Lo comprendo- fue lo único que atine a decir, tampoco es como que fuera tan importante, entendía por la pila interminable de papeles que había sobre su escritorio que no mentía. Pues, como fuera no había tanto papeleo, a menos que realmente hubiera un cataclismo o eso pensaba.

Bien- suspiro aliviada la joven, sonriendo una vez más sin un extraño peso que hacía que antes su sonrisa se viera forzada.

Y tras afianzar su sonrisa, se inclino hacia su lado derecho, abriendo un cajón, y usando solo su delicada mano derecha, levanto un pesado paquete de gruesos libros, que deposito con suavidad sobre su firme escritorio y tras observar intensamente el cumulo de libros entre nosotros, regreso su mirada a la mía.

Bien señor Akasuna- comenzó con delicadeza- esta es su instrumentaría requerida para su estadía en Black Moon Signal- termino con calma, apoyando sus brazos sobre el escritorio y casi como si esperara con impaciencia mi reacción, entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y apoyo su fina barbilla en ellos, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

- casi intimidado por la intensa mirada jade, desvié la mía a los pesados libros que estaban apilados con perfección frente a mi- ¿Esto sería todo?- pregunte torpemente, aun temeroso de que pudieran agregar más libros, durante el curso si los que tenía ya enfrente eran sumamente gruesos y eran un numero insultante.

- la pelirrosa sonrió un poco más y desasiendo con suavidad su pose, volvió a recargar su espalda, al respaldo de su trono, digo silla, mientras asentía con parsimonia- si no serán necesarios más libros, aunque una libreta de apuntes le sería muy útil- incluso bromeo con elegancia mientras sonreía, conteniendo su risa dentro de su pecho-

- no supe cómo interpretar su inocente broma, así que mantuve mis ojos fijos a los libros- ok- fue la única expresión coherente que pude formular en estos momentos, para darle a entender que la había escuchado.

Esta es la llave de su habitación- hablo con calma obligándome a mirarla una vez más. Así la vi extender su fino brazo hacia mí, denotando entre sus blancos dedos algo así como una tarjeta de crédito totalmente negra.

La mire unos segundos, dudoso, hasta que mi mano viajando por sí sola ya había llegado hasta esta, tomando con amabilidad el objeto ofrecido por la directora. Pronto lleve la delgada tarjeta de plástico hasta mi campo visual, para analizarla con ojo crítico, notando que no era negra por completo, si no que con letras rojas y con una macabra escritura, haciendo parecer que las letras y los números habían sido escritos con sangre, relataba algunas cosas.

En la parte más alta y con letras considerablemente más grandes que las demás, decía mi nombre: Sasori Akasuna. Después seguían algunas cosas de interés como mi edad: 17 años. Mi lugar de procedencia: Los Ángeles, California. Grado de escolaridad:"segundo B". Seguramente el grado y grupo al que pertenecería a partir de mañana y al final ponía dormitorio y habitación: 254-C. Realmente no entendía que quería decir, así que levante la mirada y clave mis ojos en los de la mujer, lanzando casi a gritos una muda pregunta.

- la pelirrosa tardo solo decimas de segundo en entender mi confusa mirada y responderme con una tranquilizante sonrisa- Su habitación se ubica en el dormitorio C, habitación 254- hablo calmada, para casi al instante, acomodar con refinación algunos mechones rebeldes de su flequillo.

Ahh- suspire aliviado, regresando mi mirada al pequeño rectángulo de brillante plástico carbónico.

Ya he arreglado todo con su antigua escuela- informo con seriedad apartando cualquier otro pensamiento de mi mente, por lo cual volví a mirarla fijamente a los ojos- aun tengo que llamar a su abuela, entenderá que por tramites comunes de cualquier institución, tiene que firmar algunas cosas como su tutora legal. Mañana cuando la llame, me gustaría que estuviera aquí, sería más sencillo si usted le explicara las cosas. El mundo humano no lo conozco muy bien, pero usted podría inventar algo y yo diría que así fueron las cosas.

¿Cómo que gane una beca?- pregunte confuso, mirando casi suplicante por una aprobación de la mayor, que tras analizar mis palabras asintió sonriéndome enormemente- pero... no he solicitado ninguna beca, ella lo sabría- con derrota yo mismo destruí mi propia idea, pero que otra cosa podía decirle eso era lo más creíble que se me ocurría.

Usted no la pidió nosotros se la ofrecimos, pero tuvo que ser un trámite sumamente veloz porque el curso ya había iniciado- la tranquila vos de Sakura, detuvo de golpe el fuerte flujo de pensamientos en mi cabeza, tan abruptamente que creí comenzar a sentir dolor de cabeza.

La mire fijamente a los ojos, levantando una ceja interrogante aun sin terminar de entenderla, pero no tarde más de unos segundos en terminar de comprenderla y copiar la picara sonrisa altanera de la pelirrosa, un plan perfecto ideado en menos de dos minutos, a que éramos geniales. Sakura asintió suavemente, moviendo su dedo en el aire, escribiendo sus pensamientos y vi maravillado, como los elegantes trazos de su largo dedo eran seguidos por una sombra, que materializo en el aire las palabras que escribía. Termino sonriendo con autosuficiencia y regreso su mirada a la mía.

Muy bien señor Akasuna, entonces mañana mandare a buscarlo después de sus clases- informó suavemente levantándose elegantemente de su asiento y por cánones de modales casi al instante la seguí- sea bienvenido oficialmente a la Academia Black Moon Signal: Para vampiros- comento extendiendo con refinación su mano derecha hacia mi- espero su estadía sea agradable- termino su frase una vez apreté suavemente su perfecta mano entre la mía.

Muchas gracias- comente, aun sosteniendo la mano de la fémina.

Un placer- sonrió con picardía, mientras que con suavidad apartábamos nuestras manos.

Tome la grosera pila de libros, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo de cargarla con tanta facilidad usando una sola mano, por última vez tope mis ojos con los de la mayor e hice una sutil reverencia, que ella imito, sonriendo divertida, una vez más conteniendo una suave risilla en su pecho y la vi volver a sentarse en su lugar y abrir su laptop para continuar con su trabajo. Así que gire mirando hacia la elegante puerta de madera clara y con los libros a mi lado, salí de la lujosa estancia sin decir nada mas, ya todo estaba dicho y hecho.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Con pasos alargados y fuertes que hacían temblar la tierra como si un enorme y molesto dinosaurio caminara por ella, caminaba enfurruñado cierto rubio de mirada jovial y sonrisa bonachona, ahora borradas por la rabia, estaba molesto muy molesto y eso solo con su expresión corporal lo demostraba. Se había perdido en su propia escuela, pero aun peor en su propio dormitorio ¿por qué? porque por bobo, había estado admirando el enorme arreglo de rosas en sus manos, en lugar de prestar atención al camino, demasiado confiado en conocer el lugar como la palma de su mano.

Pero había estado equivocado, había deambulado por más de una hora y cuando reacciono que el tiempo no cuadraba, al tiempo que llevaba andando, ya era muy tarde había deambulado por casi todo el lado este del dormitorio, y se encontraba en la puerta que llevaba a la azotea, así que con pasos agigantados, mirada fiera, mandíbula apretada, ceño fruncido y músculos tensos, regreso por su camino casi tardando media hora en hallar la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez ahí, sin soltar su pesada y preciosa carga, llevo su mano derecha hasta el bolcillo de su chaqueta, de mezclilla de color azul oscuro y saco de la misma una tarjeta plástica de color escarlata, haciendo alusión a llamas ardientes. Introdujo esta con violencia a la ranura de brillante acero pulido, que hacía de cerradora, un pequeño foquito verde se encendió y el rubio empujo con violencia la puerta, pasando a su habitación aun haciendo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies.

Naruto- el suave llamado proveniente a su lado izquierdo lo hizo detenerse en seco y relajar sus músculos y volver su mirada sumamente brillante, la vos era joven pero tremendamente masculina, como una colonia que emboba los sentidos y te deja prendado de ella.

- al final Naruto se giro, apartando su carga solo lo suficiente para poder ver la figura delante de él- Gaara- contesto con vos ligeramente aguda y débil, mientras sus ojos eran atrapados por los ojos verde agua marina del más alto.

El chico delante de él era media cabeza más alto que el rubio, su mirada era profunda y realmente atrayente, como un elixir de vida, su cabello rojo y alborotado parecía una potente llama ardiendo, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, su rostro era masculino y refinado, era simplemente un adonis. El chico dejo que su serio semblante se ablandara un poco y una apenas perceptible sonrisa se perfilara en sus labios.

Gaara camino lentamente hasta posarse delante de Naruto, que no se había movido e incluso parecía que había dejado de respirar, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, el pelirrojo se permitió expandir su sonrisa casi con picardía, hasta que miro el enorme arreglo de flores rojas con tres marcas negras, no tardo en saber de quién eran y molesto las fulmino con la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño.

Y sin esperar reacción del rubio, tomo con violencia el ostentoso regalo y sin miramientos lo arrojo sin mucha delicadeza, a una baja pero amplia mesita de madera rectangular, al otro lado de la estancia, la cual estaba delante de un sofá azul marino y al lado tenía unos enormes ventanales, que les mostraban la puesta de sol. Las flores casi caen hasta el suelo, pero por gracia divina se mantuvieron estables en la mesilla, casi como un reto mudo al pelirrojo, pero este ya no las miraba, observaba una vez más al menor, que había dirigido su mirada hacia el lugar al que había lanzado sus flores y se permitió sonreír una vez más.

- Naruto tenía la boca abierta sin fuerza para cerrarla, no creía que Gaara tuviera esa osadía, aun después de todo, pero lo había visto lanzar las flores tan tranquilo que un escalofrió había trepado por su espalda, como si las manos de la misma muerte lo hubieran tocado- ¡Hey!- exclamo, una vez recuperado, mirando de nuevo al otro con severidad, volviendo sus ojos armas mortíferas, a modo de reproche.

Pero su única respuesta, fue sentir los fuertes brazos de Gaara rodear su cintura, mientras su fino cuerpo chocaba contra el fuerte y musculoso cuerpo del pelirrojo, y a la vez este depositaba con amabilidad su barbilla sobre su hombro. Naruto solo atino a sonrojarse tanto como su fisiología se lo permitía al sentir el cálido contacto del cuerpo contrario, Gaara siempre mantenía una temperatura tremendamente caliente en su cuerpo y extremadamente agradable y relajante para él, y su respiración casi como llamas escupidas por un dragón en su cuello, todo junto era como una canción de cuna, que lo incitaba a quedarse dormido en los fuertes brazos del ojiverde/azulado.

Te extrañe- susurro al oído de Naruto y como si sus lentas palabras, fueran un hechizo Naruto recobro las fuerzas y la conciencia, y lentamente elevo sus delgados brazos pasándolos por la amplia espalda de Gaara.

Yo a ti- respondió delicadamente, casi en un susurro que Gaara escucho a la perfección, afianzando su sonrisa entre triunfal y pícaro.

Naruto hundió su rostro en el hombro del otro e inhalo profundo el aroma a arena caliente que era único en Gaara, y dejo que la calidez que a cualquier otro le podría parecer asfixiante, lo envolviera en un abrazo y así ambos se quedaron en sus lugares sin la más mínima intención de romper su contacto corporal, y sin importarles que la puerta tras ellos seguía abierta, no notando la pequeña y delicada silueta femenina que los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y con el rostro totalmente rojo.

################################################## ################################

Los dormitorios eran aquellos tres enormes edificios, con apariencia de rascacielos que descansaban tras el pequeño edificio de administración. Su interior no era muy diferente al interior del edificio de administración, el acolchado alfombrado color azul marino, los techos altos de los que descendían exóticos candelabros, las paredes de impoluto color blanco. Solo el primer piso era algo diferente, con habitaciones amplias y un entramado poco confuso, que te dirigía a las cuatro escaleras que dividían las "alas" del dormitorio.

Poco menos de media hora después y nueve pisos enteros recorridos, la primer habitación de puerta de madera de pino ponía en una placa de brillante oro 240-C, lo que me hizo preguntarme si este sería el piso, o seria el piso siguiente, porque para mi sorpresa la primer puerta que encontré en el primer piso de habitaciones decía 207-C y los pisos eran enormes, pero el número de habitaciones era completamente irregular, en el primer piso eran ocho y en los siguientes comenzaron a aumentar de numero y después redujeron, al principio fue confuso pero para este momento creía ya entender la distribución de habitaciones.

Así que me quede ahí parado unos cuantos segundos, al lado de las escaleras, debatiéndome en si investigar en este piso o subir al siguiente. Al final decidí investigar el piso, pero para mi mala suerte, este solo contaba con siete habitaciones, así que con pasos largos, regrese a las escaleras por las que había ingresado al piso.

Subí rápidamente al próximo piso, mis brazos ya estaban acalambrados, por haber cargado tanto tiempo esos pesados libros y aunque aun me parecían ligeros, mis músculos querían descansar con urgencia. Primer habitación 248-C, continúe caminando encontrando las escaleras de las demás alas, pero como el universo había decidido que hoy no era mi día, la habitación que marcaba 254-C, fue la última del piso justo al lado de las escaleras del ala.

Y no era la típica puerta de madera de pino bien cuidada, había encontrado muchas puertas únicas, pero esta desprendía una aroma dulzón, como a caramelos o podía ser el olor de la habitación, la perilla y placa eran de reluciente plata, siendo que todas las placas, habían sido de oro hasta ahora y el lector de la tarjeta también era platinado y no dorado como el resto. Pero en fin, ya quería descansar así que pasando mi pesada carga hacia mi brazo izquierdo, lleve mi mano al bolcillo del pantalón, de donde saque aquella tarjeta pétrea.

Pero me fue innecesario usarla, la puerta se abrió lentamente, golpeándome con un aire fresco cargado de esencia femenina, lo cual me obligo a parpadear confuso, mientras escuchaba de manera lejana una conversación dentro del lugar, no había duda las voces agudas y femeninas, me decían que esta era la habitación de un par de vampiresas, que diablos hacia yo aquí.

¡Entonces te veo después!- exclamo la chica que salía de su habitación, mostrándome una larga cabellera negra tan brillante que parecía hecha de petróleo liquido.

La respuesta al interior de la habitación fue demasiado ahogada por las paredes y distancia, por lo que no entendí, pero parecía que la fémina ante mi sí, ya que asentía aunque parecía saber que su amiga no la veía y cuando se giro hacia mí, la sorpresa que la invadió al verme tan cerca, la obligo a dar un paso hacia atrás adentrándose de nuevo a su habitación. Yo también me sorprendí de sobremanera y había retrocedido inconscientemente un paso como la fémina ante mí.

Haku había sido la fémina que había salido de aquella habitación, e igual que yo parecía sorprenderle de sobremanera volverse a encontrar conmigo, de una manera casi tan violenta y abrupta como la manera en que nos conocimos. Parecía que ambos habíamos dejado de respirar, y que nuestros cerebros se habían apagado, pues tardamos mucho en poder siquiera volver a respirar y quien por fin logro hablar fue Haku.

Sasori, que sorpresa, no esperaba verte... en realidad no esperaba ver a nadie- hablo suavemente con una media sonrisa nerviosa sobre sus perfectos labios, intentando disipar ese algo extraño que nos rodeaba, como si las paredes se acercaran hacia nosotros intentando aplastarnos.

Lo mismo digo- hable lentamente, intentando no parecer muy sorprendido ni muy nervioso- dime...- comencé con falsa seguridad, llamando la atención de la chica que movió la cabeza indicándome que continuara- ¿esta es tu habitación?- pregunte abruptamente intentando sonar casual, mientras señalaba la habitación tras la pelinegra, con la mano con la que aun sujetaba la tarjeta.

Haku elevo de manera elegante una ceja, claramente confundida mientras que inocentemente se giraba, siguiendo la dirección de mi dedo índice, que señalaba el lugar que se me mostraba de soslayo tras ella y lentamente volvió a girar posando su brillante mirada sobre mí, con una expresión, que denotaba que no entendía a que venía eso. Hasta que su semblante confundido, fue remplazado por uno serio y en tres segundos me inspecciono de los pies a la cabeza, sin pasar ni siquiera la marca de mis tenis por alto.

No me digas, que tu eres nuestro nuevo compañero- sus palabras suaves casi susurradas, me hicieron pensar mi respuesta unos segundos, pero termine asintiendo lentamente como si esa fuera una sentencia a muerte, Haku agacho la cabeza de una manera que no podría catalogar- "y todo lo que dije del nuevo compañero"- y tan rápido como se había agachado, levanto la mirada, sonriendo de manera sincera y brillante- pues bienvenido- sonrió un poco más, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

¿¡Espera no te molesta!?- casi grite mis palabras, pero que aceptara tan fácil que un chico invadiera su habitación, me parecía extraño.

Siéndote sincero, estaba a punto de matar a alguien cuando me dijeron que tendríamos un nuevo compañero, pero ya que eres tú. No me molesta para nada- se explico con tranquilidad, al final encogiéndose de hombros restándole toda la importancia al asunto.

- tarde varios segundos en digerir la información y poder contestar algo que se asemejara a palabras- está bien...- conteste de manera ahogada, para segundos después continuar con vos normal- no tenía idea de que, aun en una escuela de vampiros chicos y chicas compartieran habitación- explique el por qué de mi conmoción, recibiendo un suave asentimiento de cabeza de la pelinegra.

Pues es que a nosotros los vampiros, no nos importa el sexo de nuestra pareja solo su atractivo y poder- explico con calma- y además soy un chico- termino con aire informal, sonriendo tan brillantemente como lo había hecho todo este tiempo.

Yo no podía creerme sus palabras, era femenino hasta los huesos, su fisiología de diminuta cintura y grades caderas, el rostro de facciones suaves como delineadas con regla en mano, la vos suave y armoniosa, el cabello arreglado con esmero, era cierto que no tenia pechos, pero bueno todo el gritaba: Mírenme y admírenme, soy la mujer más hermosa que conocerán en su vida.

¿E... enserio?- tartamudeé con torpeza, aun sin creérmelo del todo.

Jaja- Haku soltó una suave y elegante risilla- claro soy un chico. No te preocupes, el cien por ciento de las personas me confunden, ya no me molesta- me aclaro con calidez, intentando que volviera en mi, pues aun no podía creerlo.

Bu... bueno, este...- no pude decir más, porque con suavidad y amabilidad el me interrumpió, más bien me ayudo a no decir algo inconexo y estúpido.

Ya calma, no te preocupes, será un placer tenerte de compañero- con coquetería me guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación al instante- será mejor que pases y descanses. Cuando entres sabrás cuál es tu cama, todo está muy ordenado y claro- hablo suavemente sonriéndome con tranquilidad, como parecía siempre hacer. Solo atine a asentir- entonces nos veremos después- y se despidió moviendo con delicadeza los largos dedos de su mano.

Pronto desapareció de mi vista, al bajar tranquilamente las escaleras, solo entonces pude levantar la mano, y sacudirla suavemente a modo de despedida, y cuando mi corazón regreso a hacer su trabajo, y mi cerebro decidió conectarse a mi cuerpo nuevamente, solté un largo suspiro, que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Tal vez no era un mal día, después de todo tal vez simplemente era que ser un vampiro atraía cosas raras a tu vida.

Pase a la habitación encontrándome con un lugar bastante amplio, claro con el tamaño que cada piso tenia, no sería difícil imaginar que incluso las habitaciones, podrían ser departamentos todo equipados y tal vez tenía el tamaño de uno, solo que sin paredes divisorias. El suelo ya no tenía ese alfombrado azul marino, aquí era remplazado por un brillante suelo de mármol blanco, con algunas alfombrillas rojas decorándolo, a los pies de las camas había una, frente a las puertas también, y la más grande, descansaba bajo una pesada mesa de madera color miel, poco más allá del centro de la estancia.

Antes de seguir observando el lugar, cerré con suavidad la puerta tras de mí y volví a mirarlo, a mi lado izquierdo había una amplia litera, y a mi lado derecho una cama simple de enorme tamaño, igual que las literas, estaba todo muy bien arreglado y lo femenino saltaba a la vista, los colores, los estilos, las camas ocupadas, era un poco extraño estar aquí, era como invadir en la habitación de dos féminas.

Intente no pensar más en eso, di otro vistazo al lugar, encontrándome con toda la instrumentaría, y otras dos puertas casi escondidas, en las paredes a los lados opuestos de la habitación, las exóticas puertas dobles de madera blanca, estaban abiertas, de la habitación salían algunos cuantos ruidos y la luz estaba encendía, seguramente mi otra compañera estaría en el lugar o compañero, Haku no lo había aclarado.

La cama de colcha roja de brillante satín y almohadas enfundadas en el mismo material y color que el cobertor, me grito en la cara que esa debía ser mi cama, las otras eran muy, muy femeninas y exageradamente acojinadas por elegantes cojines. Deje los libros envueltos en su bolsa plástica sobre la cama, antes de estirar mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, sintiendo agradablemente como los músculos y los huesos, se reacomodaban después de tanta inactividad y fuerza ejercida.

Subí de un salto al mullido colchón, que me recibió con un saludo tan cómodo que estuve tentado a cerrar los ojos y dormir por un mes entero, después del día más largo de toda mi vida, tuve que agitar con fuerza la cabeza, ahuyentando el sueño aun no era momento de dormir. Así que una vez más tome aquella insultante pila de libros y abrí la bolsa sacando el primer tomo de pasta colorida, que decía en grandes letras verdes "economía".

Lo deje a mi lado con aberración "economía" que clase más aburrida y común, esperaba algo mas... mágico, saque el segundo libro, algo más grueso que el primero, tenía un dibujo muy monótono en la portada y decía "Física avanzada", con desgano lo lance junto al otro y saque el tercero, no pude evitar bufar con fuerza "química avanzada" porque no había libros mágicos y divertidos, como en Harry Potter, uno que me intentara comer o algo así, eso sería interesante esto era muy aburrido.

Saque varios mas, siguiendo con la racha de desilusiones: Matemáticas, geografía, mitología, y cuando por fin sacaba un libro interesante, de pasta gruesa color castaño, como si esta estuviera hecha de corteza de árbol vieja, un agudo gritillo, que bien pudo pasar por un grito de pánico y que casi rompió mis tímpanos, me desconcentro, por lo que deje el libro a mi lado y salte bajando de la cama, el grito provenía de aquellas puertas abiertas, no lo pensé mucho y me dirigí al lugar, ese grito sería una buena escusa para presentarme con mi otro compañero/a.

Entre al lugar, encontrándome con un armario enorme el que una prestigiosa boutique envidiaría y a unos dos metros de distancia, encontré una silueta oscura en el suelo, era una persona no había dudas, su largo y sedoso cabello rubio como el sol, cubría su rostro y parte de su pecho, ya que tenia la mirada figa en el suelo, vestía una chaqueta de cuero, demasiado justa a su cuerpo y en sus delicadas manos sujetaba con fuerza unas sandalias de tacón bajo, de intenso color rojo, seguramente de algún diseñador exclusivo.

Sintiendo mi presencia invasora, aquel ser elevo la cabeza mostrándome un rostro igual que el de Haku, estaba sincerado con la delicadeza y perfección, de algún artista perfeccionista al extremo, sus iris azules como una joya de cristal me robaron el aliento. Mientras me miraba confuso, se incorporo de manera lenta y elegante, tal como un felino lo aria, mostrando unas curvas descaradamente femeninas, poco más marcadas que las de Haku.

Su chaqueta de cuero se pegaba recelosa a su cuerpo, mostrando brillantes en su amplio cuello y puños, los jeans color ceniza igualmente justos a sus largas piernas, junto con unas botas de cuero negras, que llegaban hasta la rodilla de la rubia. Era como mirar a una femé fatale, de apariencia inocente, pues su perfecto rostro de mirada brillante era imposible relaciónalo con algo maligno, aunque cubría la mitad izquierda del mismo con un largo fleco rubio.

¿Hola?- hablo lentamente, delineando cada letra con sus perfectos labios rosados, ligeramente brillantes por una capa de gloos, después levanto una ceja confusa, por mi presencia en su habitación, esperando expectante mi respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Tarde todavía más de lo que creía en poder contestar algo, con Haku también había sentido algo cálido y nostálgico como si ya lo conociera, pero con ella, era algo diferente y tan igual, sus brillantes ojos azules, su rostro perfecto, su descarada manera de vestir para resaltar sus curvas, sentía el ritmo de mi corazón aumentar a cada instante, mientras me era imposible despegar la mirada de aquel ser.

Me parecía haberla visto un millón de veces antes, extrañamente sentía mariposas en el estomago, mis manos temblaban ligeramente y si fuera un humano, seguro estaría sudando. Algo muy dentro de mí me decía que corriera a abrazarla y a besarla, pero preferí ignorarlo todo. Me costó un esfuerzo monstruoso poder guardar todo eso, dentro de un lugar remoto en mi cabeza, para así poder hablar por fin.

A si... lo siento, estaba abierto. Y...- tartamudeé torpemente, aun sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón, solo esperaba que ella no pudiera escucharlo, sonrió divertida ante mi nerviosismo- soy Sasori tu nuevo compañero- me presente rápidamente, intentando normalizar mi ritmo cardiaco y controlar el tembloroso movimiento de mi lengua, que quería dejarme en vergüenza otra vez.

Extendí mi mano hacia ella, controlando perfectamente el temblor de hacia unos segundos, aquel ser dirigió su mirada a mi mano y después volvió a mirar a mis ojos, dio dos pasos al frente y acepto mi saludo con su delicada mano, de piel perfecta, como la de todos los vampiros que hasta el momento había tocado.

Un placer Sasori- sonrió con la intensidad de una estrella, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Esto era embriagante, podría mirar sus ojos eternamente y tocar su perfecta piel sin cansarme- mi nombre es Deidara.

He... Un placer- después de mis palabras no nos movimos, parecía que ni siquiera respirábamos.

Y tanto ella como yo, parecíamos no tener la mas mínima intención de apartarnos el uno del otro, es más, a cada instante me parecía que nuestros cuerpos se acercaban, con un magnetismo tan poderoso, que ni siquiera una pared de grueso concreto podría romper: Mi corazón nuevamente estaba latiendo como loco dentro de mi pecho, de tal manera que me parecía quería romper mi caja torácica y saltar a la vista de este hermosos ser.

Oí que gritabas- comencé con vos extremadamente débil, casi como un susurro.

- en repuesta levanto con confusión una de sus cejas rubias, como si no entendiera de lo que hablaba- a… si, es que- desvió la mirada hacia su espalda mirando hacia el lugar que había ocupado hacia unos minutos- parece que olvide un baúl de zapatos- explico de manera nerviosa, sonriendo forzadamente.

- mire hacia donde había colocado la mirada una vez más, después de haberme mirado unos segundos y no pude evitar elevar una ceja y mirarlo incrédulo- ¿zapatos?- pregunte, pues ahí donde mirábamos, había al menos veinte pares de zapatos entre botas, sandalias y zapatillas de tacón.

Bueno alguien a quien no le gustan los zapatos, no lo puede entender- explico con arrogancia, evitando el mirarme a los ojos.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunte indignado, separando mi mano de la suya de manera inconsciente, para así poderme cruzar de brazos, eleve una ceja y asevere la mirada, en mi vida alguien había criticado mi manera de vestir.

Nada- contesto de manera tranquila, encogiéndose inocentemente de hombros- solo digo que los chicos, no suelen entender el tema de los zapatos- comentó sencillamente, obligándome a recomponer una pose menos agresiva- y antes de que lo preguntes, si soy un chico, pero me gustan los zapatos- termino altaneramente, regresando sobre sus pasos para posicionarse de nuevo en su antiguo lugar- un gusto, nos vemos- y con un suave movimiento de mano, dio por terminada nuestra conversación.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, desaprobando su infantil rabieta, pero había que admitir que se veía lindo haciéndola, salí con pasos lentos de la estancia entrando nuevamente a la amplia habitación. Mire todo el lugar una vez más, un poco intimidado por fin dándome cuenta que a partir de ahora, esta sería mi nueva vida, una de la que no sabía nada, al menos de una vida humana tus padres te preparan desde que naces, bueno en mi caso mi abuela, pero para esto, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que esperar o que sentir, me sentía perdido, eso era. Aunque mis encuentros con Deidara y Haku me habían relajado de sobremanera.

Había algo sumamente especial en ese par de chicos, que yo aun ahora seguiría jurando que eran féminas, algo me atraía en ellos, no sabía ni siquiera de que manera, pero me atraían. Con los dos todo fue algo tan natura y normal, que era extraño. En mi vida había cruzado más de tres palabras con nuevas personas, solo lo necesario y con ellos no podía esperar a entablar una nueva conversación, más significativa que una burda presentación por demás desastrosa.

Diva y Yo: Tachann  
Y aquí termina el capitulo  
Diva: lamentamos de sobremanera, el desastre de capitulo muy largo y muy poco de todo, solo unas cosillas explicativas zorry  
No espero comentarios, pero me harían feliz, y me harían escribir con mas ánimos, aun que tenga que acostarme a las 5 de la mañana, pero aun que sea un desastre, esperamos les haya gustado porque yo disfrute mil escribirlo  
Diva: mi parte favorita fue cuando Gaara y Naruto se reencontraron, ya verán esto se pondrá muy interesante  
Y como siempre esperamos se la pasen wow, y ya saben las queremos  
Diva: se cuidan  
Un millón de besos  
Diva: ¡hasta la próxima de The Nightmare Kingdom!  
Diva y Yo: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!


	4. Típicos Problemas

Helowww, antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, diré que pensaba subir el capi, mucho antes, estaba casi listo, hace varias semanas, pero de pronto me vi sin tiempo para terminar y lo que faltaba era nada, solo quería aclarar el asunto, espero que no tardemos tanto para el siguiente  
Diva: ahora me toca a mí, sabemos que para todo esto, esto a sido, larguísimo, pesado e insufrible, pues aun no ocurre nada de nada, pero este capítulo está mucho mejor, es el más decente de todos  
Estoy de acuerdo y lo lamento, pero este capítulo me gusto bastante más que el otro, y funciono mucho mejor, aunque aun no estoy cien por ciento segura de el  
Diva: bueno deja el drama, y…

Valeria15: como siempre es un placer que aunque esto sea horrendo nos sigas, ahora claro que nunca molestarías, es cierto tenemos muchos fallos, note ese exceso de la misma palabra una y otra vez, pero como solo puedo escribir de madrugada a veces nuestro cerebro no funciona como debería (Diva: terminamos este cap a las cinco de la mañana). Sé que solo paso español porque entrego todos los trabajos y lo hago lo mejor que puedo, porque ortográficamente hablando no sirvo y nunca lo hare, pero para eso tenemos computadoras que te dicen cuáles son tus errores ¿qué no? Espero este capítulo haberlo hecho mejor (Diva: lo acabamos de volver a leer) pero si encuentras otro error no dudes en comentarlo y nos disculpamos de antemano por él. Diva: nos alegra mil que te gustara la manera en la que Dei y Saso se conocieron, te prometemos que hay una escena fabulosa aquí haber que tal

Dios como siempre no controlo el flujo de palabras que escribo y que salen de mi boca. Bueno ya hable mucho  
Diva: aaaaaaaaaaal ¡capítulo!

Típicos Problemas

Habían pasado solo veinte minutos desde mi encuentro con mi compañero en el armario y cada minuto que pasaba parecía hacerse más largo, como si estiraran un pedazo de elástico delante de mis ojos. Había subido nuevamente a mi cama, para terminar de revisar aquellos libros aunque en esta ocasión apenas les había prestado atención, demasiado inerte dentro de mi propia cabeza y esta vez sus exóticas portadas y decorativos llamativos, parecían ya no interesarme en lo más mínimo.

Sumido en los pensamientos que corrían en mi cabeza como autos en una pista de carreras, demasiado entretenido en intentar reacomodarlos todos en sus sitios, antes de que me provocaran jaqueca, o me rompieran el cráneo, lo que ahora estaba considerando como una posibilidad. Cerré los ojos concentrándome por completo en mi forzada tarea de parar el flujo de pensamientos en mi cabeza y cuando los abrí note con sorpresa a mi rubio compañero, sentado en la que podía imaginar era su cama, por lo que estaba sentado en esa enorme cama frente a la litera.

Sus claras orbes estaban fijas en mí, sus brazos estaban colocados a los lados de su cuerpo, sujetándose del colchón con las manos, para brindarse mayor estabilidad en su posición. Y cuando noto mi mirada despierta y curiosamente fresca sobre él, no hizo el más mínimo atisbo de apartar su vista de mí, es más sonrió con picardía y soberbia, mientras abría muy lentamente sus labios, calculando hasta el más mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo.

Entonces... ¿eres un vampiro convertido?- comenzó con vos tranquila, incluso curiosa, reacomodándose sutilmente en su lugar, moviendo lentamente las piernas y los brazos, en suaves y lentos movimientos sinuosos.

- levante confundido una ceja, no comprendiendo exactamente a lo que se refería, así que opte por la mejor arma que tenia ahora, la evasión- ¿Cómo?- pregunte suavemente.

- el rubio suspiro con desgano, bajando la mirada, para elevarla casi al instante- digo, un vampiro te convirtió- se expreso de manera rápida, pero no por eso grosera, solo veloz.

Pues, si- conteste de manera entrecortada, no entendiendo la curiosidad del rubio.

- Deidara ensancho su sonrisa y ladeo suavemente la cabeza, haciendo que su sedoso cabello acompañara de manera exótica su camino y volvió a mirarme sonriendo- eres el primer vampiro convertido que tengo así de cerca. Que emocionante- su informal confesión, me llego como un balde de agua fría al rostro.

¿Qu... e, que quieres decir?- pregunte con vos ligeramente temblorosa, casi temiéndole a la respuesta del ojiazul.

Bueno no mandan muchos vampiros convertidos aquí- acoto con seriedad, mirándome apenado, tal vez por provocar un momento incomodo en mi persona.

- parpadeé varias veces, intentando encontrar algo que decir, o una mueca con la que reaccionar, pero solo logre producir una palabra poco confiable- ¿osea...?- no sabía que mas decir o hacer, así que espere impaciente la respuesta del otro.

Es que los vampiros convertidos suelen ser mandados, a otras escuelas- explico incomodo, removiéndose con suavidad en su lugar- esto es Black Moon Signal, la cadena más importante de escuelas, solo se admiten criaturas superiores de elite. Y los vampiros convertidos suelen ser muy débiles y se consideran criaturas inferiores. Lo que significa que eres especial, el vampiro que te convirtió no solo lo hizo por tu atractivo- término con una sonrisa traviesa sobre los labios y una pose nuevamente relajada.

¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?- pregunte casi al instante, sonriendo de medio lado al rubio que se encogió de hombros, con sensualidad. Al final termino por incorporarse de su lugar de un salto, ni siquiera me importo lo significativo de su revelación, en mi cabeza solo sonaban importantes sus últimas palabras.

Tal vez- hablo bajo, en un suspiro jadeante y sensual que me erizo los bellos de la nuca- tengo que salir- me informo velozmente- si necesitas ir al baño- giro la mitad de su cuerpo, señalando la puerta camuflada en la pared blanca, justo al otro lado de las puertas del armario- es esa puerta de ahí y en el armario están tus maletas. Digo por si quieres acomodar tus cosas.

Y con un coqueto movimiento de dedos, se despidió de mí saliendo de la habitación con pasos glamurosos, meneando descaradamente las caderas y poniendo un pie frente al otro a cada paso. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, baje la cabeza avergonzado, ocultando mi sonrojo con mi flequillo o lo había sido o estaba desvariando, pero me había parecido que Deidara coqueteaba de manera descarada conmigo.

Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y sujete mis cabellos entre mis dedos, limpiando mi campo de visión, muy turbado por todo lo sucedido en el día, no creía haber llegado a este punto en mi vida, los pensamientos en mi cabeza, las mariposas en mi estomago, un extraño cosquilleo muy molesto sobre mi cuerpo, ya comenzaba a sentir la habitación girar a mi alrededor, si esto seguía así, sentía que podía terminar vomitando, para liberarme de alguna manera de esto.

Agite la cabeza, obligándome a levanta el mentón y aunque aun veía la habitación girar, decidí bajar, mis pies pronto tocaron el suelo y con pasos firmes decidí ir al baño, primero me lavaría la cara y después pasaría al armario a acomodar mis cosas. Al menos así mi mente estaría ocupada, y no podría seguir pensando sin descanso tantas cosas. Las ideas terminaban fusionándose en mi cabeza, volviéndose amorfas e incomprensibles, incluso para Einstein y para terminar de una vez, me abofetee mentalmente parando de golpe el mar de ideas, que amenazaba con aplastarme y ahogarme.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

En otro lugar la calma se extendía como un manto de vapor blanco como niebla, obstaculizando de sobremanera la vista del único ocupante de la habitación, iluminada por la dorada luz artificial de una exótica lamparilla que colgaba de la pared, al lado de un enorme espejo ahora totalmente empañado. El suelo y las paredes comúnmente brillantes, ahora igualmente estaban opacadas por el vapor que se les había adherido, como percebes al casco de un buque aun mostrando su cálido color durazno intenso.

El calor era asfixiante al interior del sitio y la calma impoluta que se alzaba con orgullo dentro de esas cuatro paredes, era acompañada por el suave tarareo del joven que ocupaba el sitio, no era muy comprensible entenderle, pues cuando recordaba otra canción de su agrado cambiaba de golpe su tarareo a entonar esa melodía.

Naruto se encontraba dentro de la enorme tina de mármol, empotrada en una de las esquinas más apartadas de la puerta dentro de la habitación que era el baño. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el agua que desprendía un fuerte perfume a flores y oculto por la gruesa capa de espuma que se extendía a lo largo de toda la tina. Su bronceada tés, ahora brillaba casi como si la hubiera lustrado y sus rubios cabellos aparentaban un largo mayor, al estar casi todos ocultos bajo una gruesa borla de espuma sobre su cabeza, mientras algunos mechones se escurrían por sus mejillas hasta su mentón, haciéndolo lucir incluso sexy, cuando la ternura pocas veces abandonaba su ser.

Permanecía sentado en la tina con la espalda pegada a una de sus paredes, solo sus hombros fuera del agua, al igual que sus brazos que descansaban apoyados en la cornisa de la misma. De pronto el potente tono de su celular, rompió la calma que regía el baño, casi haciéndolo dar un bote, cuando la canción de Can`t Be Tamed, comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente a su lado, con desgano rodo los ojos y fulmino el pequeño aparato, depositado cuidadosamente en la gruesa orilla de la tina y confirmando que sus manos estaban fuera del agua, desde hacia un rato, dirigió su mano derecha al aparato y sin siquiera mirar el numero contesto.

¡Hola!- contesto de manera brusca, pegando el aparato a su oído.

¿Hola?- la fría vos masculina al otro lado de la línea, imito su golpeada contestación haciendo sonrojar de vergüenza al rubio.

He... Hola- repitió, esta vez con vos suave y hasta mansa- lamento haber sido tan brusco, pero. Bueno estaba muy entretenido y el celular me asusto- se explico acongojado, mirando un punto muerto sobre la espuma blanca que lo cubría.

Puufff- su respuesta fue un bufido irritado, que hizo fruncir el ceño al rubio.

- el rubio se sonrió sarcástico y abrió muy lentamente los labios- entonces dime cielo, ¿para qué me llamas tan tarde?- hablo entrecortado, lanzado suspiros jadeantes al aire.

Naruto...- la vos lenta, amenazante, pedía que el rubio callara- quieres dejarte de juegos, para entablar una conversación normal- pidió con aburrimiento, esperando la respuesta del otro.

Define normal entre nosotros- pidió juguetonamente, aun haciéndose sonar de manera sexy, para sonreír enormemente mostrando con orgullo sus dientes y soltar una sutil risilla entre dientes, que quería escapar de él como una fuerte carcajada.

- el otro gruño internamente, mostrando sus dientes de manera peligrosa- Naruto...- siseo con peligro, erizándole la piel al demonio.

Bueno si así lo quieres... ¿¡qué tal teme!?- grito con vos cantarina y alegre, por fin terminando de crisparle los nervios al vampiro, al otro lado de la línea.

Usuratonkachi- ataco de manera venenosa el pelinegro, sonriendo con orgullo al escuchar el largo silenció, que casi podía respirar indignado del otro- ¿estás solo?- termino por preguntar de manera golpeada, ya habiendo perdido mucho tiempo por culpa del menor.

- Naruto miro hacia el frente, inspeccionando lo poco que podía ver de su baño, como si temiera que mientras no miraba alguien hubiera podido colarse a él- si estoy solo- contesto reacomodándose en su sitio, sin realmente haber investigado el lugar.

Bien- suspiro aliviado el pelinegro, acomodándose en su lugar, que era una silla algo simple de forro negro, en la que permanecía sentado con aburrimiento, en una sala completamente vacía y cubierta por las sombras de la noche.

Pues tú dirás, fuiste tú quien me llamo- se expreso lentamente el demonio, mirando hacia sus uñas, como si les viera algo interesante.

Pues... aghrrr- termino por gruñir, un poco descolocado en ese momento, no sabía que decir, así que mientras el demonio sonreía divertido ante su silencio, el tardo poco menos de treinta segundos en hablar- ¿recibiste el paquete?- pregunto con vos baja, apenado por el asunto tan burdo de su llamada.

Si- contesto sin más, sonriendo esta vez de manera sincera- fue muy lindo de tu parte, pero...- los cortos segundos que el demonio rubio callo, el vampiro creyó que el mundo entero le caería encima- después de lo del año pasado, mis compañeros me miraron horrorizados y recibí amenazas de muerte de los profesores- susurro muy bajo, como si realmente temiera a las palabras de los mayores.

Exageras- dijo con vos cansada el pelinegro, acomodándose el flequillo que le había caído sobre el ojo entorpeciéndole la vista- aparte lo que paso el año pasado, no fue mi culpa. Fue suya- dictaminó fieramente escupiendo fuego en sus palabras.

Yo, no, se- el rubio casi deletreo, repitiendo lo que decía desde ese incidente- no quiero meterme, eso es asunto suyo y si me pongo de parte de uno, el otro va a explotar y yo que no hice nada recibí la peor parte- comento molesto, moviendo violentamente su mano libre, como si delante suyo estuviera el vampiro que lo llamaba.

- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, materializando en su mente las palabras del rubio para analizarlas con ojo crítico- ¿estás de su parte cierto?- pregunto de manera golpeada, levantándose de su asiento crispado y molesto con el demonio al otro lado de la línea.

- Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y dejo que su barbilla callera hasta tocar su pecho, en una pose de derrota total- no escuchaste nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad?- pregunto sin cambiar su pose.

O claro que te escuché- comento sarcástico el pelinegro- y entiendo que te estás poniendo de su parte- acuso al rubio, con palabras filosas como dagas, que hicieron al rubio erguirse en su sitio y mirar furibundo hacia el frente.

Escúchame murciélago- menciono con violencia, escupiendo sus palabras como si fueran llamas- yo no estoy parte de ninguno, parecen unos críos, ya crecieron. Me gustaría que se comportaran como hombres, así harían mucho más fácil mi trabajo, así que ¡madura!- y sin esperar más corto la llamada, cruzándose de brazos receloso refunfuñando algunos improperios entre dientes hacia el otro.

Sasuke quedo estático en su sitio, forzándose a mantener la boca cerrada, que ante la sorpresa quería abrirse con indignación, en su cabeza revotaba el constante y molesto repiqueo del teléfono, que le indicaba que la llamada había sido cortada. Sus oscuras orbes como el carbón, adquirieron un peligroso tono rojizo, que asemejaba un mar de sangre, con tres extrañas marcas como un trió de aspas y con violencia marco una vez más el número, haciendo rechinar el metal y plástico del aparato contra sus violentos movimientos.

- cuando la canción que le anunciaba una llamada, volvió a trepar violentamente por las paredes de la habitación, Naruto contesto de golpe ya sabiendo que el vampiro lo llamaría de nuevo- ¡creo que, por hoy ya fue suficiente ¿no crees?!- dijo con rabia contenida y se contuvo de gritar, habiéndose preparado antes para la nueva llamada.

¡Yo creo que no!- contesto desafiante el vampiro, gruñendo peligrosamente entre palabras, logrando sacarle un gruñido furibundo al propio Naruto.

¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunto suavemente de manera derrotista, porque bien sabía que si no lanzaba el celular a la tina, el pelinegro no lo dejaría en paz y después de haber roto como veinte celulares el año pasado, en discusiones como esta, sus padres no le comprarían otro y ya estaba amenazado.

Esta vez seré rápido- escupió, casi como una bofetada hacia el demonio- Tú- recalco con severidad- ¿qué es lo que opinas de lo que ocurrió el año pasado?- pregunto, casi volviendo a su tono natural, tal vez solo un poco intimidado por lo que el rubio diría.

¿Qué, qué opino?- pregunto con rabia, creía que su opinión era conocida bien por todos- ¡que son unos críos, dime como se les ocurrió hacer eso, delante de todos!- grito histérico, con la mirada algo descolocada y la borla de espuma sobre su cabeza, ahora perdida en el mar blanco bajo ella.

- el pelinegro parpadeo casualmente, inmutable ante la histeria del otro- no. No pregunte eso- negó suavemente, logrando que el rubio mirara por el rabillo del ojo hacia su celular confuso y cuando estuvo dispuesto a preguntarle que se traía entre manos, el pelinegro termino- no quiero que me contestes eso, quiero saber lo que sentiste, de que hiciéramos eso... por, ti- se expreso lentamente, azorado de sus palabras o confesiones.

Yo...- Naruto sintió el color rojo arder sobre sus morenas mejillas, no podía negarlo saber que ese penoso asunto, que le costó mil regaños y un castigo injusto, había sido por su causa, lo hacía sentirse hinchar en orgullo, el pecho inflarse y la barbilla elevarse de manera altiva- sabes lo que opino Sasuke, siempre todos lo han sabido- hablo con tranquilidad fingida, ocultando muy bien el temblor de su vos.

- solo ante esa respuesta que deseaba escuchar, Sasuke se permitió sonreír de medio lado, de una manera descaradamente sexy- entonces me tienes una respuesta- comenzó de manera lenta y sensual- ¡para esa pregunta, que te hice hace cinco años!- grito exasperado, logrando sacarle una sonrisa divertida y picara al demonio.

Adiós Sasuke- respondió al instante el rubio, con vos cantarina.

¡Pero Naruto!- Sasuke se escandalizo, al punto de gritar casi con histeria.

¡Adiós!- dijo con firmeza, terminando por cortar la llamada con una risilla ahogada entre sus dientes, decidió apagar el celular y dejarlo a su lado, para continuar con su baño y como primer acto volvió a poner una enorme bola de espuma sobre su cabeza, volvió a relajarse en su sitio y solo así se permitió cerrar los ojos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Perdí la noción del tiempo una vez más y gracias al cielo, por fin fue de una manera común o no ofensiva hacia mí. Había terminado de acomodar mi ropa en el armario y aunque era una habitación enorme, estaba casi todo lleno, fue casi un milagro encontrar espació entre tantas cosas. No sabía que entre dos personas pudieran llenar de esa manera un armario tan grande, solo para una corta estadía en la academia.

Apenas salía de mi cruzada por el armario, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dándole paso a mis compañeros que venían platicando animosamente de algo, que les parecía exageradamente divertido, pues las sonrisas y las risas que de vez en ves soltaban, entre sus palabras, hacia evidente el hecho de que el tema era hilarante. Se detuvieron en el centro de la habitación y continuaron platicando.

Me quede quieto en mi lugar en el marco de la puerta del armario, mirando hacia los recién llegados, intentando escuchar su conversación sin parecer entrometido o siquiera sin ser notado, pero apenas podía escuchar sus voces casi susurrantes, diciendo frases que no podía entender a esta distancia. Estuve a punto de dar mi primer paso hacia delante, cuando me vi atrapado en la dulce mirada de Haku solo una decima de segundo, que el tardo en volver a mirar al rubio.

¿Oye Deidara?- pregunto un poco más alto, logrando que el rubio detuviera su risita, y lo mirara dubitativo por su repentina seriedad- ¿ya conociste a nuestro nuevo compañero verdad?- pregunto con calma premeditada.

- Deidara hizo una extraña mueca de duda, para terminar asintiendo con un suave movimiento de cabeza- si...- contesto interesado por lo que diría el otro.

¿A que es mono?- pregunto con vos cantarina mientras una radiante sonrisa se perfilaba en sus perfectos labios rosas.

No- negó rotundamente el rubio, haciendo fruncir el ceño de Haku. A mi esa revelación me detuvo el corazón de una sola vez y un frio atroz me envolvió como un lastimero abrazo desde mi interior- es sexy- termino el rubio, mordiéndose de manera provocativa el labio inferior- chicos como tú o yo somos monos. El es sexy.

- Haku parpadeo repetidas veces, ligeramente sacudido por las fuertes revelaciones de su amigo- si creo que tienes toda la razón- acepto, sonriendo de manera picara hacia mí. Lo que obligo al rubio a seguir la mirada de su amigo, al no notarla sobre si, pronto posando sus claras orbes sobre mí.

El delicado rostro del rubio se descompuso al mirarme ahí, sabiendo que lo había escuchado todo, se sonrojo de sobremanera, e intento ocultarse inútilmente de mi vista, usando el fino cuerpo de Haku como un escudo ente nosotros. Mi mirada estaba fija sobre él y mis mejillas ardían al rojo vivo, sus palabras mencionadas con aire informal y coquetería, me habían dejado petrificado en mi lugar, como si fueran un conjuro.

Mi corazón palpitaba con tanta rapidez y fuerza, que rogaba internamente en mi poca conciencia, que el par de vampiros no pudieran escucharlo, la sangre caliente en mis venas, el calor retumbando por todo mi cuerpo, la vista comenzaba a nublarse. No podía pensar solo me dedicaba a mirar al rubio que se ocultaba tras el pelinegro, con las manos en los finos hombros desnudos del vampiro, que nos miraba con una ligera sonrisa picara en los labios y una mirada profundamente inquisidora.

Yo solo dije la verdad- comentó de pronto el rubio, encogiéndose con naturalidad de hombros. Por fin rompiendo esta cálida atmosfera tensa que nos rodeaba, como el pegajoso vapor de un sauna. Con cuidado despego sus manos de los hombros de su amigo y con pasos fingidamente tranquilos, se fue directamente hacia el baño, cerrando de un portazo la puerta terminando de despertarme de mi trance.

Parpadeé varias veces, por fin mirando mi entorno con normalidad, sin esa cálida y pegajosa neblina provocada por mi calor corporal, tenía la mirada fija en la puerta de blanca madera en la cual acababa de desaparecer el rubio. Haku igualmente miraba hacia esta sobre su hombro derecho, calmado negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al frente, mirándome una vez más y cuando sentí su mirada sobre mí, volví a mirarlo algo tímido después de esta extraña escena.

- el pelinegro se encogió de hombros con calculada lentitud, sonriéndome con timidez- comúnmente actúa así, no te preocupes- aclaro con vos calmada y con pasos suaves paso hasta el fondo de la alcoba, donde se encontraban tres escritorios de lustrosa madera oscura.

El vampiro se sentó con suaves y elegantes movimientos, en el escritorio más cercano a la puerta del baño, abrió un cajón del cual saco todos los libros que yo aun tenia desparramados sobre mi cama, cerro el cajón abierto y abrió otro al lado contrario del cual saco una libreta de notas, esta la dejo al fondo del escritorio, y comenzó a separar sus libros de una manera que no lograba comprender.

- de pronto el vampiro detuvo sus movimientos y lentamente elevo su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su hombro, y con lentitud dejo caer su fina mano sobre el escritorio a su lado - este es tuyo- hablo lentamente, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos- será mejor que guardes aquí los libros, no creo que puedas dormir con ellos en tu cama- tras terminar sus palabras giro su cabeza hasta mirarme y sonreírme con calidez.

Gracias- atine a decir con propiedad, sonriéndole de la misma manera con la que él me sonreía. El pelinegro asintió y regreso a su trabajo.

Con pasos lentos, aun sintiéndome torpe llegue hasta mi cama, donde junte todos los libros y los apile para tomarlos en brazos y dirigirme hasta mi escritorio, con sumo cuidado, ahora apenas y podía ver con ellos delante mío entorpeciendo mi vista. Pase cuidadosamente al lado de la pesada mesa de madera en el centro de la habitación, y logre llegar hasta el escritorio sin tirar un solo libro o caer yo con todos ellos.

Deje que la torre de libros callera de una sola vez sobre el escritorio, provocando un poderoso ruido seco, que logro intimidarme creyendo que podría haber roto el mueble. Mi mirada horrorizada y mi bote asustado, no pasaron desapercibidos por Haku que rio débilmente cubriendo sus labios con el dorso de su mano, continuando casualmente su trabajo. Solo para estar seguro me quede en mi lugar observando el escritorio, mirando con alivio que la fina firmeza de la madera que componía el mueble, seguía intacta.

Entonces decidí expulsar el aire de mis pulmones, que no sabía desde cuando estaba conteniendo, logrando sacarle otra limpia e imperceptible risilla a mi compañero a mi lado. Tome del respaldo la simple silla de madera oscura, que hacia juego con el escritorio, para apartarla de él, lo suficiente para permitirme el sentarme en ella, lo hice y me reacomode en mi lugar, mirando intimidado la pila de libros, que en este momento era más alta que yo.

El sonido de una puerta a mi lado derecho me hizo desviar la mirada hacia el lugar, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y de la habitación salía Deidara, que rápidamente nos miro en los escritorios, por lo cual casi alarmado se acerco al de Haku, coloco sus manos en la firme tabla de madera y se inclino lentamente hacia el frente, mirando con una sonrisa orgullosa a Haku, que ahora lo miraba divertido aun cuando negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

Y...- alargo su expresión, de manera con la que jugaba con su única letra dicha- ¿qué haces?- pregunto de golpe terminado su juego, mirando divertido al otro, que solo logro soltar otra risilla limpia, como la de un niño pequeño.

Separo los libros- informo con naturalidad, acentuando sus palabras, pues era lógico.

Ya. Eso ya lo sé- acoto el rubio endureciendo con molestia sus palabras- digo osea ¿por qué? ni siquiera tenemos el horario... ¿o tu ya lo tienes?- hablo con duda el rubio, para terminar en un tono acusador.

No...- negó divertido el pelinegro, guardándose otra risilla dentro del estomago- eso aun ni siquiera lo deciden los profesores- acoto con naturalidad encogiéndose de hombros, ante la mirada acusadora del rubio- solo se, que las clases de este libro- remarco su frase mostrándole el libro al rubio- comienzan hasta el próximo semestre.

Ja- el rubio le arranco con descortesía el libro de las manos a su amigo y lo reviso con ojo crítico, cambiándolo repetidas veces de posición, buscándole algo interesante- no entiendo porque nos dan todos los libros ahora, si no tendremos todas las clases hasta mitad de año- informo con vos fiera.

Solo es una clase- remarco con seriedad Haku, recuperando su libro de manos del otro- solo apártalo de los otros, ya luego lo mesclamos cuando las clases comiencen- hablo con la sabiduría de alguien mayor, logrando que el rubio asintiera reacio.

Puffff y tenían que hacer eso con la clase más interesante- se expreso con despreció, cruzando con violencia sus delgados brazos sobre el pecho.

Sasori- Haku me llamo con suavidad- este libro sepáralo- me informo con amabilidad, sujetando el susodicho libro en su mano derecha. Asentí lentamente y me dedique a buscar el libro de gruesa pasta blanca, que asemejaba estar hecha de marfil decorado con estilizadas letras doradas.

- Deidara se sentó en el escritorio del pelinegro, mirando de frente a su amigo con sus largas y torneadas piernas colocadas sensualmente en su posición- estoy pensando en cambiarme el look- acoto de manera casual, logrando atraer mi mirada hacia él y casi hacerme caer de espaldas ante semejante pose.

¿Otra vez?- pregunto Haku elevando una ceja- el año pasado te cambiaste el look quince veces o más y al final siempre regresas al pelo rubio, y al fleco que cubre tu cara- comento con cansancio, tal vez recordado la experiencia.

Si... sabes que un vampiro tiene que cambiarse de look continuamente, para no llamar tanto la atención de los humanos- se expreso con tranquilidad, encogiéndose de hombros de manera exagerada.

Sí, pero tu exageras, solo te cambias el cabello, el estilo y el color, el año pasado estuviste un mes completo, con el cabello azul pálido- acuso a su amigo con tranquilidad calculada, logrando golpear el ego del rubio.

- Deidara se acomodo el pesado fleco rubio, que cubría su ojo izquierdo tras su oreja con movimientos lentos y premeditados- pero mi cabello se veía bonito y yo me veo genial de cualquier forma- declaro con altanería disfrazada de realidad.

No dije que no- aclaro con parsimonia Haku- solo digo que tantos cambios de look, pueden marear. Al menos a mi sí, que yo vivo contigo- hablo gesticulando con elegancia con los brazos, acentuando la veracidad de sus palabras.

- el rubio frunció el ceño, mirando molesto a su amigo, para girarse hacia mí con la mirada destellante en inocencia fingida, pero bien actuada- ¿tú qué opinas Sasori?- pregunto en un suspiro sensual volviéndome a erizar los bellos de la nuca.

Yo... yo- tenia la mirada fija en esos ojos azules, que me miraban divertidos y expectantes de una respuesta- no. No se- hable de manera golpeada, frustrado por la poca capacidad mental, que tenia al mirar esas perfectas iris azules.

Deidara... nunca ha visto uno de tus cambios de look, no puede darte una opinión- intervino sabiamente Haku, ganándose la mirada del rubio una vez más, por lo que pude respirar tranquilo nuevamente.

Pues...- el rubio sonrió de medio lado, mostrando de soslayo sus dientes, casi augurantes de algo malo- ya verán que tengo en mente y podrás darme una opinión- el rubio regreso su mirada hacia mí, haciéndome asentir al instante.

Con que no sea como cuando te pusiste el cabello verde, parecías un arbusto- menciono Haku falsamente calmado, robándose la incrédula mirada del rubio, que respiraba agitado y apenas mantenía el control sobre sí mismo.

¡No es cierto no parecía un arbusto!- grito escandalizado, sacándole una sonrisilla al pelinegro, que contuvo dentro de sí una fuerte carcajada.

Si, si lo parecías- contradijo con tranquilidad, mirando con una calma molesta al rubio, que parecía hacerse más grande a cada inspiración- por eso solo tuviste el cabello así, media hora máximo- termino encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.

Como sea- el rubio termino indignado la conversación y sin mirar a su amigo se incorporo de su asiento, con la misma sensualidad con la que se había sentado.

################################################## ################################

Después de otro rato de conversaciones ente mis compañeros, decidimos que era hora de ir a dormir, la noche paso tranquila y para mi desgracia demasiado rápida. Cuando la luz que entraba por la amplia ventana, que danzaba con alegría y encanto por toda la habitación, fue insoportable para mis ojos aun cerrados, tuve que abrirlos a regañadientes y haciendo un esfuerzo consiente por no soltar un gruñido animalesco, de molestia.

Termine por abrir los ojos y cerraros al instante cegado y ahora adolorido, por la ridícula potencia de la luz matinal, escuche algunos suaves ruidos correr grácilmente por la habitación, casi como pasos de insectos, imperceptibles pero ahí estaban y gracias a ellos, podía describir el camino de mi compañero, caminando tranquilamente por la habitación hasta que se detuvo al otro lado de la cama de Deidara.

Solo hasta que el pensamiento y el recuerdo de ese rubio, azotaron mi mente como una noche tormentosa en alta mar, volví a abrir los ojos con renovadas fuerzas, sin sentir nada cuando la potente luz solar me golpeo inmisericorde. Gire lentamente en mi posición, encontrándome con que ahora la pared derecha de la habitación, albergaba una estantería de madera repleta de cajitas hermosamente decoradas, y a su lado se encontraba un enorme espejo que reflejaba las camas en la habitación, no llegando a abarcar más terreno.

Aclare la mirada para encontrarme a Haku frente al espejo, evaluando meticulosamente su atuendo. Que constaba de unos pescadores de mezclilla grises, bien apretados a sus largas piernas, una ligera blusa de tirantes blanca y un grueso chaleco invernal de color negro, vestía unas sandalias plateadas, con cintas que se enrollaban hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla y su larga cabellera negra estaba recatadamente atada en una alta coleta, dejado esos dos largos mechones pétreos, enmarcar divinamente su perfecto rostro.

Me removí inquieto en mi posición, pensando que seguramente Haku no era un vampiro, tal vez era un dios disfrazado, es que por dios santo, la luz parecía envolverlo en un halo de divinidad absoluta, como solo lo haría con un dios. El pelinegro noto mis movimientos, a través del espejo y con lentitud se giro para mirarme fijamente.

Cuando note su dulce mirada sobre mí, termine por incorporarme y quedar sentado sobre la cama, gire la cabeza para mirarlo y le sonreí de manera débil, pero el pareció notar mi pequeña sonrisa, regresándome una brillante como mil soles ardiendo al mismo tiempo, y me fue imposible evitar que mis labios se estiraran, intentando imitar la belleza de la sonrisa del pelinegro.

Buenos días- su vos armoniosa, como un canto celestial, llego a mi cálidamente lográndome hacer sonreír un poco más.

Buenos días- respondí cortésmente, para regresar mi mirada al frente y terminar por quitarme las cálidas cobijas rojas de encima, mostrando mi ropa de dormir, que consistían en una camiseta de tirantes negra y un pantalón de lana blanca demasiado holgado.

- baje de un salto, posando mis pies descalzos en el helado suelo de mármol, obligándome a no hacer ninguna mueca cuando el frio trepo por mis piernas y hasta el inicio de mi columna- veo que dormiste bien- comento con tranquilidad Haku arreglándose el cabello aun delante del espejo, por el cual me veía y yo a él.

No suelo dormir tanto- informe, casi indignado cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, la potencia de la luz me informaba que ya era tarde, realmente no solía dormir tanto.

Te creo- sonrió el pelinegro dejándose la firme coleta y dedicándose orgulloso una sonrisa, satisfecho con su aspecto. Con pasos tranquilos se aparto del espejo, rodeo la cama de Deidara y se coloco frente a mi- alguien me dijo que los vampiros convertidos, tienen que dormir mucho. Creo...- intento tranquilizarme con maestría por que nuevamente sus calmas palabras y su dulce mirada habían hecho meya muy dentro de mí.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron nuevamente de manera mágica, de manera natural, como si algo nos incitara a mirarnos hasta que pudiéramos reconocernos. Aun cuando la puerta de baño se abrió y los escandalosos pasos de Deidara irrumpieron en la habitación, ninguno hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por desconectar nuestras miradas. Fue hasta que Deidara al otro lado de la pesada mesa de madera, golpeo con insistencia el suelo con la punta de su zapato.

Helow...- llamo nuestra atención alargando su frase de manera juguetona- ¿qué les parece?- pregunto casual y con un gran orgullo bordeando con descaro sus palabras.

¿Qué...?- fue lo único que atino a decir el pelinegro, al mirar a su amigo.

Wooo- cualquier otra palabra carecía de sentido ante mi cerebro, como decirle que parecía alguien superior, incluso a cualquier dios.

El ojiazul sonrió orgulloso ante nuestras miradas perdidas en su cuerpo. Como lo había dicho había cambiado su look, su lacia cabellera dorada cual el sol, ahora era considerablemente más larga, ates llegaría a la mitad de su espalda, pero ahora incluso cubría el trasero del ojiazul, el copioso fleco que cubría la mitad izquierda de su rostro, había sido cambiado por un corto flequillo, acomodado minuciosamente al lado derecho de su rostro, enmarcando con descaro la belleza impoluta del mismo, algunos mechones llegando hasta su mandíbula. Aunque el cambio más atrevido e importante era el color, ahora rosa claro, aunque unos tonos más colorido que el de la directora.

El vampiro se permitió sonreír un poco más, e inflar el pecho altivo, vestía unos cortísimos shorts negros que apenas cubrían lo estrictamente requerido, demasiado apretados resaltando enormemente el buen trasero del chico, las largas piernas blancas desnudas hasta la rodilla, pues vestía unas altas y pesadas botas de cuero negro, que era imposible no relacionar con una motera sensual, llevaba una bonita blusa de algodón blanco, decorada en el escote por un listón rosa pálido y una ligera sudadera blanca, con algunos dibujos de estrellas rosas dibujados por doquier.

¿Entonces qué les parece?- pregunto de manera altiva, para caminar con pasos premeditadamente lentos hacia nosotros, y cuando quedo a escasos tres pasos de distancia, coloco con elegancia su mano derecha sobre su cadera, esperando con impaciencia nuestra respuesta.

Es, sin lugar a dudas tu mejor cambio de look- asintió Haku sonriéndole a su amigo, que sintió esas palabras abrigarlo como un costoso accesorio, que incremento su ego- aunque... el cabello- señalo Haku, pasando sus finas manos por sobre su cabeza, señalando discretamente su cabellera- a Sasuke no le agradara- dictamino con seguridad, ganándose mi mirada confusa, ante la pronunciación de un nuevo nombre.

Sasuke ya debería haber superado su trauma con el cabello rosa, tenemos una directora con el cabello rosa- acotó inteligente y altanero, aunque con cierta rudeza al hablar.

Oye- intervino al instante el pelinegro, casi indignado de las palabras de su amigo- la mitad de la primaria lo persiguió una chica de pelo rosa, no le puedes pedir tanto. Además, la directora se parece a esa friki- termino con vos suave, en un calmo reproche al ahora pelirrosa.

¡No se parecen!- grito escandalizado el pelirrosa, mirando con el ceño fruncido al otro, molesto por la comparación- bueno si- termino por decir suavemente, apenado por su explosión de hacia segundos- sí y no. La directora es bonita, esa escuincla era fea, parecía el monstruo de la laguna… aunque no dudo que lo fuera- termino con vos baja, causándonos tanto a mí como a Haku, una sutil risilla que intentábamos contener dentro nuestro, cosa que no estábamos logrando.

Bueno- termino con tranquilidad Haku, logrando parar su risilla, la cual yo aun no controlaba. Tomo su mochila de su cama y se la colgó en el brazo derecho- me voy a adelantar, ya sabes si quiero toparme con Sabuza antes de clases, tengo que correr- informo con tranquilidad, señalando la puerta tras él con el pulgar- los encuentro...

En el comedor ¿te parece?- hablo rápidamente Deidara, permitiendo que su amigo no tardara mucho en idear algo y no perdiera más tiempo.

- Haku asintió veloz- ok, los alcanzo haya, nos vemos- se despidió sacudiendo sutilmente la mano y salió con pasos presurosos, cuando la puerta se cerro, mi mirada viajo por si sola hasta posarse sobre Deidara.

El vampiro me sonrió con coquetería al notar mi mirada sobre él y con pasos premeditadamente calmados, se acerco hasta su cama, donde se sentó y tomo su mochila que estaba justamente a su lado y que era idéntica a la de Haku, solo que negra. Un firme rectángulo donde cabrían los libros suficientes para un día de clases, tenía una larga correa que serbia para colgársela del cuello o simplemente en el hombro. Tras comprobar el contenido de la misma, el chico alzo la mirada hacia la pared, donde justo sobre su cama se encontraba un reloj.

Ocho y media- hablo solo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara- creo que te cambias y nos vamos- hablo casualmente, por fin volviendo a posar sus claras orbes sobre mi- tengo que mostrarte algunas cosas y las clases comienzan a las nueve.

- asentí lentamente- me cambio rápido- fue lo único que pude decir antes de caminar apresurado hasta el armario, por un cambio de ropa.

/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/% /%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%

En otro sitio, los estudiantes que se dirigían con pasos perezosos a sus clases, vestían ropas abrigadoras, contra la luz solar que era solo un triste manto de luz, demasiado opacado por las nubes grises que surcaban el cielo, entre el lento caminar aburrido y perezosos de los jóvenes, había uno que corría animadamente entre ellos, con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios, mirándolos a todos buscando a alguien en concreto.

Una chica de largos cabellos lacios de un intenso color azul, estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de cristal. Era una bella joven, que aun a sus diecisiete años aparentaba menor edad, su recto flequillo sobre su frente enmarcaba su fino rostro de pálida piel cual porcelana, sus ojos claros cual perlas mostraban cierta timidez encantadora, la chica detuvo de golpe su andar al escuchar una vos familiar llamándola.

¡Hinataaa!- el rubio demonio grito alegre, al haber encontrado a su amiga, sin importarle que ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre él, corrió hasta la delicada silueta femenina y salto colgándose de la espalda de la peliazul.

- la pequeña chica de apariencia frágil, no se movió un atisbo de su sitio aun contra el fuerte golpe del cuerpo del rubio, al haberse colgado de ella- Naruto- susurro con vos ahogada, apenada por el exabrupto de su amigo, totalmente sonrojada y apenas logrando mirar por sobre su hombro el sonriente rostro del rubio.

Jejeje, que tal Hinata- saludo el rubio sonriéndole enormemente a la fémina, de la que aun no se bajaba.

- la peliazul, tardo algunos segundos en pronunciar algo coherente, completamente azorada al sentir todas las miradas sobre si, además del cálido contacto del cuerpo del rubio pegado a su espalda. Hinata tartamudeo diciendo algo inentendible durante algunos segundos- que... e tal- termino por contestar el saludo de su amigo muy lentamente, aun tropezándose con su propia lengua.

Después de unos segundos en los que ambos permanecieron en su posición y todos sus compañeros quietos en sus lugares sin siquiera respirar, esperando con impaciencia lo que podría pasar, conociendo el explosivo carácter del sobre protector primo de la peliazul, aun con el amigo de toda la vida de la chica y de esos enfermizos celos que el pelirrojo tenia para con el rubio. Naruto por fin decidió bajarse de la espalda de Hinata, para pararse al lado de la chica, ambos comenzando tranquilamente su camino, tal vez porque esa ya era una escena normal entre sí.

- cuando solo habían pasado el umbral de la puerta, dejando de sentir las molestas miradas de sus compañeros atravesarles las espaldas, Naruto hablo de nuevo- ayer ya no te vi, ¿qué tal tu viaje?- pregunto casualmente, sonriéndole con interés a la fémina que volvió a sonrojarse sutilmente.

Fue muy tranquilo, el jet voló casi solo, nada nuevo- la demonio se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, mirando fijamente su camino- ¿y el suyo?- pregunto interesada, girando la mirada hacia su amigo que también la miro.

Bueno sin contar que Deidara estaba que te mataba con la mirada, fue tranquilo hasta que entramos a una tormenta de nieve y casi chocamos contra una montaña. Jesela se puso como loca, le grito al piloto que era un inútil y que no sabía hacer su trabajo, poco más y lo empala con su cuerno- relato tranquilamente el rubio, casi riendo de lo entretenido que había sido el momento.

- mientras que Hinata, lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, y una expresión que bien podía describirse como terror- dios- susurro afligida.

Conoces a Jesela- comenzó tranquilamente el rubio, dando como algo normal el tema, la pequeña asintió, recordando el carácter explosivo de la altanera corcel- bueno, vamos por Gaara que seguro sigue en el comedor, todavía nos da tiempo de desayunar y corremos a clase- enlisto sus deberes el rubio, a los que Hinata asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza, antes de ser tomada de la mano por el rubio y ser arrastrada hasta el último piso del edificio, totalmente roja.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/ &/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Cuando había salido del armario ya cambiado, con unos casuales jeans negros, unos tenis igualmente oscuros y una ligera camiseta sin mangas de color blanco, Deidara me había mirado con ojo crítico, para terminar sonriendo con un toque pícaro en la comisura de sus labios, me había hecho tomar solo una libreta de apuntes, que no recordaba haber dejado sobre mi escritorio, junto a otras tres.

El vampiro me había tomado del brazo, envolviendo mi fuerte extremidad con sus dos delgados miembros, para así guiarme escaleras abajo, salimos del dormitorio y con pasos lentos nos dirigimos al edificio de administración. Mientras el antiguo rubio señalaba algunos puntos informándome, que tras los edificios como rascacielos había un anfiteatro y una enorme piscina, y más haya había unas caballerizas.

Entramos al edificio y el antes rubio me guio con maestría por el entramado laberintico del primer piso, hasta unas escaleras, mucho más allá de las que se encontraban justo al entrar. Todos aquellos vampiros con los que nos topamos, solo de ver a Deidara, reconociéndolo aun con su nuevo look, se apartaban casi temerosos de nuestro camino, mirando con una exagera muestra de respeto e idolatración al pelirrosa, que parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta, pues seguía hablando conmigo tranquilamente como si nadie estuviera cerca nuestro.

Subimos con pasos tranquilos hasta el sexto piso, donde sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por soltarme, el pelirrosa me guio hasta una amplia habitación sin puertas, solo los marcos de las mismas gravados en la pared daban acceso al amplio sitio, que estaba lleno de largas mesas de madera con sus respectivos asientos pegados a las mismas. La madera de color borgoña barnizada hasta brillar como una joya, los vampiros que iban y venían con bandejas de comida, la calidez típica del fuego y el ambiente relajado, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que era la cafetería, pues relativamente quitando la antigua elegancia que predominaba el sitio, parecería la cafetería de una escuela cualquiera.

Deidara me guio a una de las tantas mesas de madera del lugar, la que no tardamos en ocupar estaba completamente vacía, el vampiro a mi lado, paso al centro de esta pasando sus piernas primero en sinuosos movimientos, que podían ser confundidos con pasos de baile, por fin liberando mi brazo de su suave agarre, logrando que mi extremidad extrañara al instante el cálido roce la de suave piel blanca del pelirrosa, que una vez sentado se quito un largo mechón rosa del hombro izquierdo y giro la cabeza para mirarme divertido.

¿Esperas una invitación formal?- comento con vos profunda, tal vez sensual, no podía estar seguro, pero aun así no pude evitar que el calor coloreara mis mejillas de rojo.

El vampiro regreso su mirada al frente y con suavidad palmeo con elegantes y largos movimientos, el preciso lugar a su lado izquierdo, indicándome el lugar preciso en el que sentarme, casi como hechizado acate su sutil orden una vez se había detenido. Pase mis piernas por el estrecho lugar entre la tabla de madera más grande y la más baja, torpemente sentándome al lado de Deidara, que seguía con la mirada fija en el frente, para mi alivio no mirando mi suma torpeza al entrar al lugar, pero cuando apenas me había sentado. El rubio se giro de golpe hacia mí, obligándome a encorvar la espalda retrocediendo y a tragar de manera ruidosa, humedeciendo mi garganta repentinamente seca.

Estaba relativamente sobre mí, solo la delicada mano que había posado sobre mi pecho nos separaba, sentía el fino roce de su cabellera en mis hombros erizarme la piel y la calidez de su aliento chocar contra mi rostro, coloreándome al instante del color mas rojo que podía producir mi blanquecina piel, por lo que termine fundiéndome con el color de mi cabellera. El vampiro sonrió ligeramente mostrando sus dientes y sus colmillos más largos brillaban con peligro.

Dime Sasori- comenzó suavemente, en un delicado suspiro que logro hacerme sentir pequeño y manso ante el- ¿la vida de un humano es divertida?- pregunto con lentitud calculada, al tiempo que sentía una de sus piernas acariciar una de las mías lenta y sinuosa, quedándose ahí sobre mí.

Yo... yo... yo- hable con torpeza, incapaz de pensar algo coherente, absorto en lo que la presencia del vampiro que tenia encima me provocaba. Y más concentrado en sus perfectos labios rosas, que estaban a menos de dos centímetros de los míos- yo no salía mucho- pude articular, después de mucho luchar, porque la razón ganara a los instintos, que me gritaban besara con locura a aquel vampiro como si no hubiera un mañana y nadie estuviera a nuestro alrededor.

Lastima- susurro casi jadeante- yo como vampiro me he divertido siempre. Tal vez- hablo suavemente con palabras lentas, para acercarse aun mas a mí, logrando que aun con su mano entre nosotros, nuestros pechos se tocaran vagamente- ahora que eres un vampiro por fin te diviertas- termino cerrando los ojos con suma lentitud.

La poca distancia que aun nos separaba, la vi decrecer lentamente de manera irreal, como si pasaran una película en cámara lenta, veía el perfecto rostro del ex rubio acercarse al mío, con una lentitud irritante, mi corazón palpitaba con frenesí, retumbando con cada golpe hasta en el último rincón de mi cuerpo. Y para mi placer, podía sentir el corazón del antes rubio, igualmente acelerado, bombeando sangre a su cuerpo de manera descontrolada, era embriagante. El ruido que nos rodeaba, los vampiros, el mundo entero comenzó a desparecer lentamente devorado por las sombras, solo éramos él y yo, hasta que.

¡Hejem!... interrumpo- la suave vos como el canto de mil ángeles de Haku, hizo a Deidara abrir los ojos y girar el rostro hacia su amigo, mirándolo tranquilamente, cosa que yo no podía. Estaba totalmente rojo y respiraba por la boca casi jadeando, sintiendo insuficiente el aire que me brindaba mi nariz.

No nada- negó tranquilamente Deidara, aun cuando su rostro estaba casi pegado al mío.

Haku lo miro incrédulo con sus finas cejas negras alzadas, Deidara se aparto de mi, reacomodándose en su sitió, aparto su mano de mi pecho tras haber recorrido la mitad del mismo, en un suave roce que nuevamente erizo los vellos de mi nuca y de manera descarada solo reacomodo su pierna derecha sobre las mías, sin la más mínima intención de sacarla de ahí. Me gire para mirar al frente, donde Haku nos miraba con una sonrisa picara en los labios y una mirada inquisidora en sus dulces orbes.

Me moví de manera torpe, rosando con los dedos la desnuda pierna del rubio que tenia sobre mí, casi dando un bote ante el roce, contra el que Deidara no pareció inmutarse, pues seguía con la mirada fija en el pelinegro, termine de acomodarme intentando mover las piernas lo menos posible, y para no tener más accidentes, coloque mis manos sobre la mesa cruzándolas nerviosamente frente a mí.

- Haku soltó un suave suspiro, antes de sentarse delante de Deidara que seguía mirando al pelinegro, con una juguetona sonrisa en los labios- ahora que lo recuerdo ayer que me encontré a Sasuke, te estaba buscando, quería hablar contigo- dijo, por comenzar una plática para deshacerse de la molesta tención, que nos había envuelto como una camisa de fuerza.

Me imagino de, que...- comento en un cansino suspiro llevándose una mano a la sien, masajeándola lentamente, como si la sola mención de aquel tema le provocase dolor de cabeza.

- Haku identifico las reacciones de su amigo por lo que se apresuro a continuar, con la calma de alguien exageradamente sabio- es natural, nos conocemos desde jardín de niños, somos amigos desde entonces, no quiere que queden rencillas. Por, eso...- termino con vos suave, incomodo por el tema que no quiso tocar.

- Deidara negó suavemente con la cabeza- no creo que sea necesario, somos amigos. El asunto nada tiene que ver con el- negó con decisión férrea. Solo podía mirarlos y no entender mucho, pero parecía que el antiguo rubio tenía todo colocado en sus respectivos sitios.

Deidara- la vos masculina que llamo al rubio a nuestras espaldas, nos hizo girar hacia el lugar, topándonos con un atractivo chico de tez blanca, cabellera negra, ojos negros y mirada distante.

Hum Sasuke pareciera que te hubiéramos invocado, hablábamos de ti- se expreso divertido el pelirrosa mirando con una sonrisa sincera al recién llegado.

¿Deidara?- el tal Sasuke frunció el ceño, analizando el rostro del pelirrosa con incredulidad- Wow Deidara- menciono entrecortado por la sorpresa, dando un paso hacia atrás.

¿A que es el mejor cambio de look que se le ha ocurrido?- pregunto animadamente Haku, mirando divertido al recién llegado, que apenas pudo asentir de manera correcta.

Si- concordó con Haku- sabes odio el rosa, pero te queda bien- hablo con vos seria, cubriendo el temblor de la misma- oye tenemos que hablar, Deidara sabes que...- aunque el pelinegro intentaba sonar indiferente, parecía sentir realmente sus palabras.

Sasuke- Deidara lo interrumpió con vos calma- créeme no importa- le sonrió confianzudamente al pelinegro- no tiene nada que ver contigo, déjalo así. Tú y yo estamos bien.

Pero... ahgg- Sasuke se contuvo de gruñir de manera peligrosa, para sentarse de una sola vez al otro lado de Deidara, mirándolo fijamente- si quieres lo golpeo, no lo he hecho porque primero tenía que hablar contigo, pero claro que estuve a punto de matarlo en una discusión- Deidara rio con suavidad ante la veracidad de las palabras del más alto.

No... No quiero que hagas eso ya tienes muchos problemas, como para acarrearte otro- hablo risueño apenas conteniéndose de reír estrepitosamente.

- Sasuke negó con la cabeza, a la par que rodaba los ojos, desaprobando la decisión del otro- como quieras...- y casi como un niño pequeño regañado se cruzo de brazos, molesto e irritado.

Por cierto Sasuke- la armoniosa vos de Haku rompió el levísimo momento de silencio, obligando al chico, a mirarlo interesado- este es Sasori, nuestro nuevo compañero de habitación- indicó señalándome recatadamente con amabas manos.

- Deidara se inclino hacia delante dejando libre el campo de visión del pelinegro, que me miro con el ceño fruncido, inspeccionándome hasta donde podía observar- un gusto soy Sasuke Uchija- hablo con vos seria casi fría, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Lo mismo dijo, soy Sasori Akasuna- respondí con la misma seriedad usada por el vampiro, y apreté la mano suave y fuerte del otro, quien me imito para segundos después apartarlas.

¿Eres un vampiro convertido?- pregunto sin rodeos, casi sonando violento.

¿¡Qué!?- casi grite, era el tercer vampiro que lo notaba o al menos que lo comentaba.

¡Sasuke!- Haku regaño al instante al mayor, con vos endurecida, como si le tirara una roca a la cabeza al ojinegro.

No tiene nada de malo preguntar- acoto de una vez, inmutable encogiéndose de hombros, Deidara negó efusivamente con la cabeza, dándole la razón al vampiro a su lado.

Sí, soy un vampiro convertido- termine con vos cancina regresando mi mirada al frente, no notando la sarcástica sonrisa del pelinegro.

Interesante- susurro de manera macabra, igualmente regresando su mirada al frente mientras Deidara regresaba a su antigua pose, con la espalda recta como una tabla.

Solo no lo comentes- casi susurro Haku, mirando con severidad al otro, que se volvió a encoger de hombros y sonrió apenas de manera perceptible.

Yo no diré nada, aparte de nosotros y los profesores, solo mi hermano y mi primo podrían darse cuenta, así que estamos bien- hablo de manera indiferente.

¿Y no sabes que clase tenemos primero?- pregunto rápidamente Haku, apresurando el tema que ya había consumido demasiado tiempo.

Creo que es matemáticas, con el profesor Kakashi- indico con su ya típica indiferencia, mirando a Haku con aburrimiento. El de cabellos largos, suspiro frustrado y se cubrió el rostro con su delicada mano negando desaprobatoriamente.

Jejeje- Deidara a mi lado rio divertido- prepárate para media hora libre- dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios, mientras los dos pelinegros, negaban frustrados.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El día trascurrió bastante afable y tranquilo, como lo había predicho Deidara, los profesores solo pasaron a presentarse y a dar una leve introducción de lo que sería el trabajo en sus clases. Exceptuando el tal profesor Kakashi, que impartiría la clase de matemáticas, la misma directora se presento en el salón, indicándonos que le habían surgido algunos problemas al profesor y le sería imposible asistir esa semana, por lo que ella impartiría la primera semana de clases.

Aunque los tres Vampiros me comentaron, que bien podía ser que el profesor solo tuviera flojera y hubiera decidido excusarse de manera ridícula ante la directora, para poder tener una semana extra de vacaciones. Las mesas de trabajo eran para tres personas, me senté en la esquina de la mesa, mientras que Haku se sentó en el centro, Deidara al otro extremo y Sasuke detrás de nosotros con otros dos vampiros, que realmente no me intereso preguntar por ellos.

Al final del día después de otra parada en la cafetería, en la que me explicaron servían comida humana, extrañamente aderezada con sangre, por lo que me explicaron los vampiros solían comer comida humana, aunque no les sirviera en absolutamente nada para su organismo, solo era por gusto, y como ellos aun eran jóvenes y no habían bebido sangre de nadie directamente, por eso solo aderezaban la común y corriente comida humana con el liquido vital, por ahora no quería enterarme si era de humano o de algo más.

Al salir del edificio de administración Sasuke se fue por su lado, solo diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer, sin siquiera mirarnos, aunque las miradas cómplices y picaras que mis compañeros compartieron logro extrañarme de sobremanera, pero decidí que lo más sensato sería no preguntar nada. Avanzamos con pasos calmados hasta nuestra habitación, donde simplemente respondí autómata, ligeramente intimidado al intenso interrogatorio al que mis compañeros me sometieron.

Preguntaron sobre todo, aunque bien no eran preguntas muy personales solo sincera curiosidad hacia el mundo de los humanos. Al final terminaron preguntándome de donde venia y así me entere, que era el único estadounidense del pequeño grupo de vampiros que conocía, Haku era Canadiense, Deidara Ruso y me comentaron que Sasuke era Ingles, realmente me sorprendí, ni Deidara o Sasuke tenían acentos y cuando pregunte, ellos contestaron con tranquilidad que los vampiros no tenían acentos aunque podían fingirlos, y así Deidara hablo con acento ruso por diez minutos, alargando sus erres y eses y pronunciando casi violento algunas letras.

Después de dos horas de charlas triviales, de las que incluso me sorprendí viéndome participando interesado en ellas, el suave golpeteo en la puerta hizo que Haku la abriera al instante, mostrando una alta y estilizada figura femenina, que ocultaba su rostro tras unos papeles que venía leyendo tan ensimismada y hasta crispada en ellos, que daba la impresión que llevaba horas leyéndolos y aun no terminaba de comprenderlos.

Sasori Akasuna- dijo lentamente como si deletreara cada letra, temiendo equivocarse. La mirada azul como el cielo y el hermoso rostro de la fémina se elevaron de la hoja, buscándome con la mirada.

- apenas pude mantenerme estoico con la mirada inmutable y firme sobre ella, al notar el parecido que la podía hacer la gemela idéntica de Deidara, al menos hasta el día de ayer- aquí- dije con vos baja.

- la rubia me miro unos segundos asintiendo con firmeza, para girarse hacia Haku que seguía al lado de la puerta y sin más lo abrazo, con tanta fuerza que daba la impresión de que quería romperlo en dos- ¿Haku que tal tu día?- pregunto con vos melosa y los ojos cerrados sintiendo gustosa el abrazo al cuerpo del menor.

Bien- contesto con vos ahogada pero tranquila, parecía que el abrazo rompe espinas que la mujer le estaba aplicando, no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo, y hasta le agradaba.

Qué bueno- termino de decir tras unos segundos de silencio, para soltar renuente el cuerpo de Haku, que hasta entonces note había sido levantado del suelo- bien señor Akasuna, la directora lo llama a su oficina- se giro hacia mí, recobrando la compostura y la sensualidad calculada de su vos- Deidara, toma tus cosas y ven- dijo divertida, indicándole al ex rubio que la siguiera con un movimiento de dedo.

¿No puedo saltarme ese trámite este año?- pregunto con timidez fingida, encogiéndose de hombros y rogándole con la mirada a su gemela, que le permitiera ese capricho esta vez.

- la rubia elevo el antebrazo derecho negando lentamente con un dedo, como si se tratara de una sentencia a muerte- sabes que no se puede- dijo para girarse esperando que ambos saliéramos de la habitación.

Deidara se acerco a su cama de donde tomo la mochila, que nada más habíamos cruzado la puerta había arrogado allí. Con un suspiro cansino y un encogimiento de hombros, como una despedida hacia Haku, se retiro tras la rubia que nada mas lo sintió posicionarse tras ella, comenzó su andar seguida del más joven. Estuve tentado a preguntarle a Haku si esos dos eran parientes, pero tenía que llegar con la directora y con mi nula capacidad para encontrarme en el laberintico mar de pasillos de la escuela, debería salir ya si quería llegar al anochecer, si sonó demasiado dramático.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me pregunto con amabilidad, después de notar que tras unos segundos después de la partida de los dos ojiazules, aun permanecía quieto en mi lugar como una estatua de piedra.

- lo mire dubitativo - no creo que sea necesario- hable tal ves como un robot, ya me había humillado demasiado delante suyo el día de ayer, como para hacerlo de nuevo y por extraño que me sonara incluso a mí, me importaba de sobremanera lo que el pelinegro pensara acerca de mi.

- me miro con sus orbes achocolatadas demasiado brillantes, como si pudiera llorar por mi respuesta lo que me horrorizo y casi me obliga a estrellarme contra una pared- o vamos, no tengo nada que hacer Dei se va, tú te vas, Sasuke debe estar demasiado estresado y Sabusa sigue en clases- parecía que la mención de alguien que no conocía, poco me importaba, solo su dulce vos resonaba en mi cabeza, casi de manera suplicante.

- rodé lo ojos, avergonzado de los sentimientos que Haku me provocaba y dando un pequeño asentimiento agregue- si quieres, no me molestaría- dije para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, la cual cruce seguido de Haku que cerró la puerta con gentileza y con una brillante sonrisa me siguió, continuando una plática amena y tranquila.

No entendía por qué me había abierto tan fácilmente con Haku, Deidara y hasta con Sasuke. Me encantaba la compañía de Haku, que casi parecía cantar como los ángeles al entonar naturalmente sus palabras, animándome a sonreír con timidez, ante su enorme y radiante sonrisa, que opacaría el más hermoso cielo estrellado, que jamás aparcería sobre nuestras cabezas. Sentía un agradable calor, muy cerca al corazón envolverme como un abrazo materno solo de permanecer a su lado, no sabía que se significaba, pero sin lugar a dudas me fascinaba.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* %*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Después de diez minutos de viaje, a Deidara que iba dentro del lujoso aparato de brillante acero, le pareció una eternidad, la pequeña capsula platinada, que parecía casi liquida, descendió en un enorme jardín de vividos colores, lleno de flores que los ojos humanos jamás habían visto, que se extendían hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. El sol era poco más fuerte que en Miami y el ambiente tropical había sido cambiado por un salvaje ambiente selvático, igual de hermoso e indomable.

La puerta de la capsula se abrió con rapidez, puerta que hacía solo unos segundos ni siquiera parecía estar gravada ahí, el acero como si fuera realmente liquido descendió en largos tentáculos brillantes que salieron de la misma capsula, formando con rapidez unas cortas escaleras de tres escalones, que permitieron a Deidara descender de la capsula, con rapidez hastiado de su viaje.

Una joven de su misma edad, lo esperaba unos metros más allá, poco más cerca de unos grandes edificios como rascacielos, demasiado modernos y exóticos como para ser creíble que permanecieran en la mitad de aquella selva tropical, conviviendo tan amenamente con la naturaleza que los rodeaba, como un manto níveo cubriría una ciudad en pleno invierno.

El ceño fruncido y la mirada homicida del de cabellos rosas, se desvanecieron como arrastradas por el viento al ver a su amiga ahí esperándolo con una amable sonrisa, que tanto le recordó en esos momentos a la sonrisa de Haku. La chica media mínimamente menos que el, su cabellera castaña permanecía atada en dos perfectos bulbos a los costados de su cabeza, un corto flequillo color chocolate se balanceaba amenamente cubriendo su frente, enmarcado sus suaves facciones, la tersa piel sutilmente rosada y los ojos castaños de mirada amable y limpia. Era como todos aquellos que lo rodeaban: hermosa.

¡Tenten!- apenas pudo contenerse tres segundos, antes de correr para pasar sus brazos por el cuello de la castaña, que sonrió divertida, correspondiendo el abrazo de su amigo.

¡Dei!- igualmente chillo la joven de vos aterciopelada, emocionada de volver a mirar a su amigo, después del ciclo escolar pasado y las evasivas eternas en las vacaciones, por lo que le ocurrió con cierto vampiro, que estaba segura ahora mismo el mataría con sus manitas.

Te extrañe tanto amiga, a veces siento que solo Haku y tú me comprenden- informo suavemente el nuevo pelirrosa, sin la más mínima intención de separarse de la castaña.

- la chica sonrió con cierta picardía y decidiendo no reprocharle nada al ahora pelirrosa, decidió hablar de algo mas, así que acoto con ironía- tal vez porque somos los únicos que sabemos de esto- dijo sonriendo un poco más, al sentir la presión extra en el agarre de Deidara, como su discreta venganza- me gusta tu cabello rosa, te ves ¡genial!- dijo animada alagando a su amigo, sabiendo como persuadir al ojiazul, sin que él lo notara, al instante sintiendo el afloje en el abrazo.

Gracias ya lo sé- dijo con una media sonrisa separándose por fin de la castaña, notando como lo miraba divertida ante su arrogancia. Se sabía hermoso y no dudaba restregárselo en la cara ni siquiera a sus más cercanos amigos.

Sera mejor acercarnos- indicó Tenten, comenzando tranquila su andar que Deidara imito al instante caminando al lado de la castaña, pronto sumiéndose en una tranquila conversación de lo que habían sido sus vacaciones. Mientras que Tenten cuidaba sus palabras, para no entrar en temas que aun ahora podrían lastimar o hacer rabiar a su amigo, simplemente se sentía feliz de verlo sonreír de nuevo, así que continuaron tranquilos su camino, aun tenían tiempo antes de que las clases comenzaran.

Continuará

Diva: tal vez sigue demasiado largo... aunque desde que nuestra narrativa cambió, todo lo que escribimos se estira como un día de escuela  
Jajaja, esa me encanto  
Diva: gracias, gracias lo sé. Ahora algo del capítulo, es que tal con el nuevo look de Dei, no supimos de donde nos nació la idea, pero de pronto cobro mucho sentido en nuestra cabeza, y creo que aquí lo más importante es preguntarles ¿qué les pareció?  
Pues ciertamente a mi me gusto mucho  
Diva: Daahh. Hay ocea eso es obvio, fue tu idea ni siquiera mía, y otra pregunta ¿por qué Deidara asiste a otra escuela?  
Esperaremos ansiosas sus conjeturas, y creo que no fue un secreto para nadie saber que cambiamos el sumary, me encanto ciertamente, aunque aún no se cómo hacerlos, no me parece que en tan pocas palabras pueda explicarme muy bien  
Y como todo, está bastante más largo del que posteamos, así que aquí lo dejamos completo, diciéndoles, gracias por leer y…  
Diva y Yo: nos veremos en la próxima

El mismo infinito pareció guardar silencio, ante la importancia de la situación. Deidara frente a mí, me miraba con los ojos acuosos llenos de lagrimas, que se negaba a verter por puro orgullo, su sonrisa débil pero radiante como una estrella, el potente aroma de su sangre, era como una puñalada al corazón. El vestido antes blanco ahora totalmente rojo bañado en su sangre, se apretaba posesivo al cuerpo del rubio, atino a mirarme directamente a los ojos dificultosamente, como si una capa de niebla nos separara, y apenas pudo expandir su preciosa sonrisa como una muda disculpa.- Hasta otra vida- susurro con vos aguda, cayendo de espaldas al vacio, arrancándome el corazón del pecho aun caliente y palpitante llevándoselo consigo


	5. Fiesta De Disfraces

¡O por dios quiero esconder la cabeza bajo tierra como un avestruz!  
Diva: si, has espacio para mí. Una cosa por la que tardamos tanto, fue por que publicamos neustro segundo fic, que no se supone publicáramos aun y corregimos los capis pasados de: The Nightmare Kingdom. No los cambiamos solo quintamos palabras de mas y bueno corregimos la ortografía, realmente era pésima

Bueno por ahora sonreiré y diré alegre algunas cosas. Estoy realmente feliz con el capí, quedo de largo aceptable y creo que bastante bien. Me gusta, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Ahora les deseo un súper feliz verano, "no se bronceen mucho causa cáncer", es preferible tomar baños de sol con un bloqueador así mega fuerte. También felices vacaciones a ustedes que las tendrán, me metí en tantos problemas como ya he dicho que mi hermosísimo verano será opacado por mi asistencia a clases de regularización, "o dios mi peor pesadilla se ha vuelto realidad"  
Diva: o que te baya bien  
¡Tú vendrás conmigo!  
Diva: haggg :p… bueno entonces tendremos que apelar a su paciencia, si ridículamente más paciencia, lo sentimos pero estaremos súper ocupadas y con los ánimos por los suelos, igual que la inspiración  
Snif TT_TT, soy demasiado hermosa como para quedarme encerrada todo el verano. Bueno les deseo que se la pasen todo lo bien que yo me lo pasare mal, y ya fue mucho verborrea, vamos al capi, que espero alguien en el infinito cosmos este esperando

Valeria15: de verdad mil gracias por comentarnos, siento que sin un comentarios tuyo criticándonos no sabría a donde ir. "Aunque a veces me haces sentir como una niña de tres años que no ha tomado una sola clase práctica de español o literatura (¿Lo uno tiene que ver con lo otro?)" gracias por criticarnos, creo que gracias a ti este capi pudo quedar medio decente, pero me gusto. Lo del vestido, pronto se sabrá, aunque como ya te pudiste dar cuenta afemenizo exageradamente a los personajes que se dejan, como Dei y Haku. El cabello de Dei, como dijo Haku pronto será rubio de nuevo, y sabemos que es escandaloso y le gusta llamar la atención aunque después lo niegue. Lo del OoC es muy cierto, lo dije desde un principio aunque no creí que fuera tan garrafal "o dios". Y lo de como intimida a Sasori, te podría decir que es porque Dei sabe usar sus poderes vampíricos de seducción, sus diferencias en el poder, la sangre que bulle en sus cuerpos, pero no tiene nada que ver con ello, por ahora te tendrás que quedar con la incógnita. Gracias por comentar

Diva: dios cuantas palabras. Para dejarlas por fin con el Fic: gracias de corazón a todos los que han leído hasta el capitulo pasado sabemos que es tan pesado como intentar tragar rocas enteras, por eso lo agradecemos más, esperamos el capí les guste y olviden eso que dijimos de que contaran como solo uno el capitulo cortado, ¡cuéntenlo como dos! Qué vergüenza cuanto llevamos con esto y tan poquitos capítulos. Bueno ahora si el capí

Fiesta de Disfraces

Habían pasado casi dos meces desde que las clases comenzaran, en este tiempo me había unido bastante al trió de vampiros, que había conocido al llegar al instituto, sentía una afinidad tan natural y reciproca en ellos, que casi me asustaba por momentos. Una afinidad que jamás había sentido para con alguien más, lo que me hacía sentir culpable, pensando en Kakusu e Hidan, mis únicos amigos de toda la vida.

Este día sería bastante entretenido era treinta y uno de octubre y la administración de la escuela había organizado una fiesta o un baile de disfraces, para mis ojos ambos eran exactamente lo mismo. También me habían informado mis amigos, que esta fiesta se llevaba a cabo cada año y como en cada año, la escuela anfitriona había invitado a las otras Black Moon Signal, así también supe que existían siete para: Vampiros, Demonios, Hadas, Sirenas, Ángeles, Hombres-Lobo y Fantasmas.

El profesor Kakashi había salido hace unos minutos, dejándonos un largo periodo de tiempo libre, había llegado quince minutos tarde y se había ido veinte minutos antes, ciertamente no faltaba mencionar que era perezoso, pero aun así era genial. Siempre dándonos tiempo libre, aunque él solo buscara beneficiarse a sí mismo y para la siguiente clase necesitábamos estar al cien: acondicionamiento físico con la profesora Anko.

Solo conocía a una persona que con su simple presencia invocara un respeto que casi rayaba en el terror, incluso de las piedras, y esa persona era la profesora Anko. Decir que era estricta seria sutil, nadie se atrevía a contradecirla y cuando nos miraba no podíamos evitar bajar la mirada como cachorros regañados, pero cuando algo no salía como la vampiresa lo quería, sus castigos eran de temer, por suerte no había sufrido ninguno y solo de pensarlo me estremecía en mi lugar.

Nos habíamos juntado en pequeños grupos a platicar tranquilamente, los compañeros de lugar de Sasuke se habían retirado a platicar con su propio grupo de amigos, así que Haku, Deidara y yo habíamos girado nuestras sillas para poder conversar con el vampiro, que aunque se intentaba mostrar helado como un hielo y cerrado como una puerta de acero, cuando estábamos juntos, su hielo parecía derretirse y su puerta abrirse, algo parecido ocurría conmigo, al sentirme tan cómodo junto a ellos.

Desde un principio Deidara había acomodado su codo sobre la mesa de madera y había depositado con suavidad su cabeza en la palma de su mano, mirando intensamente a Sasuke, sin apartar su clara mirada azul de la oscura mirada del otro, que parecía responderle la mirada con la misma intensidad. Haku seguía conversando comúnmente, pero yo no podía despegar mi mirada de ese par, mi sangre parecía calentarse en mis venas y rugir furiosamente, no sabía por qué pero me molestaba de sobremanera que el de largos cabellos rosas, mirara tan detenidamente al otro vampiro, detallando minuciosamente su atractivo rostro, como su elixir de vida, no lo soportaba. Estaba por gruñir como un animal, cuando la suave vos del antiguo rubio interrumpió mi monólogo mental.

Sabias...- comenzó con vos suave, levantando su mano libre, para acariciar delicadamente con sus largos dedos, el flequillo de Sasuke que corría al lado de su ojo- que eres tan ardiente como un incendio forestal- término con una suave sonrisa sensual sobre sus perfectos labios. Y esta vez no pude detener el gruñido que salió desde mi estomago como una advertencia.

¡Deidara!- grito escandalizado Haku, cubriendo magistralmente mi gruñido haciéndolo inaudible para cualquiera- estas exageradamente sexoso, de unos días para acá- comento suavemente, negando con la cabeza- sabes he estado pensando, que deberías haber sido un succubu.

- el pelirrosa miro divertido a Haku, con sus ojos azules brillantes y una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios, parecía que la idea le había encantado al vampiro- si. También asustas como uno- la vos de Sasuke intento ser fría y su mirada dura, pero la ligera sonrisa en sus labios hacía notar que el asunto le divertía.

El antes rubio endureció su expresión mirando homicida hacia Sasuke, y siseo fuerte como una serpiente mostrando los colmillos, obligando a Sasuke a dar un bote hacia atrás, yo imite a Sasuke y Haku apenas descompuso su expresión unos segundos. El ex rubio relajo su expresión, apenas sonriendo en una sonrisa complacida.

Porque no... Me agrada la idea- comento con vos profunda casi de manera sexy, lo que hizo que los bellos de mi nuca se erizaran.

Sasuke bufo y se cruzo de brazos con molestia para desviar la mirada, y no mirar a Deidara. Haku simplemente se encogió de hombros y suspiro con cansancio, para dejar que una de sus siempre hermosas sonrisas floreciera en sus labios de princesa de cuento de hadas. Yo solo regrese a mi antigua posé, con una suave sonrisa en los labios, complacido de que esos dos ya no se miraran de esa manera tan ¿intima? simplemente de pensarlo, mi sonrisa se borro al instante y estuve tentado a gruñir una vez más.

Y bueno, ¿ya saben que van a ponerse para esta noche?- pregunto casualmente Haku, atrayendo nuestras miradas hacia él.

- Deidara negó agitando con fuerza la cabeza. Logrando sorprender tanto a Sasuke y a Haku que ambos abrieron la boca. Si era extraño Deidara siempre sabia que usar- ayer me llegaron los cinco atuendos que le pedí a mi madre, pero todos son tan bonitos, que aun no se cual usar- explico, con los ojitos brillantes y con las manos sujetando su rostro, que tenía un ligero sonrojo. Totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, soñando despierto en lo hermoso que se vería esa noche.

Casi me caigo de mi lugar, intentando mirar más de cerca el rostro del antiguo rubio que en estos momentos, sonrojado, con los ojos brillantes pareciendo cristalizados y con sus delicadas manos sujetando su rostro con finura, se veía más hermoso que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto en mi vida entera. Sentí a mi corazón dejar de trabajar, intentando guardar aquella imagen en lo más profundo de sí. Pero cuando trastabille en mi lugar, apunto de resbalarme de la silla de madera, todo aquello se detuvo y avergonzado gire la mirada hacia mi lado, donde se encontraba la ventana y podía ver alguna parte del exótico jardín que rodeaba el campus.

Eso suena más a ti- asintió Sasuke, aliviado de su momentáneo lapsus de horror, al sentir que el mundo ya no tenía más sentido. Haku solo asintió- pues yo ni siquiera tengo algo en mente- acepto con vos trémula el de cortos cabellos negros, mirando a Haku, mientras Deidara aun seguía soñando, ignorando olímpicamente a sus amigos.

Si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscar algo- sugirió amablemente Haku, mirando a los ojos del más alto, manteniendo una conversación privada, solo con sus miradas- elegí mi disfraz hace dos semanas tengo tiempo - hablo con vos suave, sonriéndole al otro vampiro, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, llegándome a parecer desesperadamente agradecido- ¿y tu Sasori?- pregunto tranquilamente, girándose con suavidad hasta mirarme a los ojos.

En realidad no he planeado nada- negué con calma, olvidándome de mi anterior rabia, al haber visto a Sasuke y a Deidara casi coquetear delante de nosotros, solo al mirar la dulce mirada de Haku.

Si quieres yo te ayudo a buscar uno- se ofreció Deidara, llamando nuestra atención, pues su vos provenía de nuestras espaldas.

Sasuke se incorporo en su lugar mirando por sobre nosotros, mientras Haku y yo nos giramos, para encontrarnos con un Deidara, que estaba recostado sobre nuestra mesa de trabajo, en una posé por demás sexy y que casi rayaba en lo erótico. Semi incorporando al apoyar su codo derecho sobre la mesa, acomodando su rostro sobre su mano, para así tenerme enfrente de él y mirarme a los ojos intensamente, como si quisiera absorber mi mirada con la suya.

¿Y qué me dices?- pregunto lentamente, delineando sus palabras con sus labios rosas, obligándome a tragar saliva de manera nerviosa.

He... este. Si no te molesta- hable entrecortado obligándome a sonar tranquilo y aunque mi vos empezó temblando, logre controlarlo y le dedique una sonrisa descaradamente picara al pelirrosa, que sonreía de esa misma manera.

Claro que no- afirmo Deidara, con vos profunda y la mirada brillante.

- Sasuke y Haku iban a decir algo después e mirarnos flirtear delante de ellos, pero callaron cuando la puerta se abrió con un estruendo y una voluptuosa figura femenina quedo en el umbral de la puerta- cámbiense, los quiero a todos en el patio en cinco minutos- dijo con vos imperiosa la profesora Anko, que tras echar otro vistazo al salón se alejo.

Mejor vámonos o no llegaremos a tiempo y va a terminar castigando a toda la clase- indicó Haku ya de pié, no tardamos más de tres segundos en imitarlo y salir corriendo hasta que nuestras piernas ardieran, teníamos que ir a cambiarnos a nuestras habitaciones, o arriesgarnos a usar las ropas que llevábamos encima.

Después de aquella interminable tortura que a la profesora Anko le gustaba llamar clase, la profesora Ino apareció corriendo como un destello de luz, impactando contra la vampiresa pelipurpura, precipitándose hacia el suelo y tras un griterío de cinco minutos de la pelipurpura a la rubia. La fémina seguía sonriendo con calma y sin levantarse del cuerpo de la mayor, menciono que las clases terminaban ya por que la directora Sakura mandaba una junta de emergencia con todos los profesores.

Una vez de píe la profesora Anko finalizo la clase y nos mando a los dormitorios. Sasuke y yo nos alejamos al instante cada quien por su camino, mientras que Deidara y Haku corrían hacia las profesoras que se alegaban juntas platicando tranquilamente. Deidara le pidió permiso a la profesora Anko para salir, lo que Haku hizo con la profesora Ino. No hubo queja solo sonrieron y tras darles aquel papel firmado que se necesitaba para salir de la institución, les pidieron que no hicieran mucho escándalo en la ciudad y ambas continuaron tranquilamente su camino.

Sasuke y yo acordamos que él y Haku irían primero a aquella tienda, después iríamos Deidara y yo. No sería muy afable para nosotros ver como nuestros amigos nos ponían cuanto disfraz les pasara por la cabeza. Cuando Deidara y Haku entraron a la habitación y les comente el plan ninguno se opuso, Haku recogió algunas cosas y salió como una bala, Deidara me sonrió y sin más se encerró en el armario.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

En otro sitio: Hinata había tenido que llevar a Naruto en su espalda todo el camino hasta la habitación del rubio, no entendía exactamente que le pasaba, pero la falta de sonrisas y de hiperactividad en su amigo la habían desconcertado, como si hubieran colocado una alarma sísmica a su lado. Cuando salieron de clase con el profesor Iruka y Naruto simplemente se dejo caer de bruces al suelo, Hinata se había desesperado como jamás lo había hecho, su timidez y su calma se reventaron como una burbuja de jabón.

Cargo a Naruto y lo llevo a su habitación. El rubio estaba consciente, solo que aun cuando Hinata intento llamarlo el no dijo nada, la pequeña no terminaba de entender su extraño actuar. Pero fue lo suficientemente consiente para saber que Naruto simplemente no estaba de humor y siendo el niño consentido que era, ni siquiera se había dignado a caminar, tirándose dramáticamente delante de ella para obligarla a llevarlo cargando a su habitación.

Cuando cruzo aquella puerta de madera clara, Gaara que estaba sentado sobre su cama, los miro unos segundos, que fue lo que Naruto tardo ya en su alcoba se bajo de la espalda de Hinata y corrió directamente al baño cerrando de un portazo la puerta. Hinata alzo una ceja confundida y Gaara se incorporo elegante en su sitio, camino con pasos tranquilos hasta colocarse al lado de la cama del más pequeño y del bolcillo de su pantalón, saco aquel celular de extravagante carcasa naranja cegadora que Hinata reconoció al instante como el celular de Naruto.

Tenías el celular de Naruto- su tono esta vez sorprendentemente serio, hizo que el más alto apenas la mirara por el rabillo del ojo.

Si- contesto casi agresivo.

- la peliazul se cruzo de brazos con firmeza y olvidándose de toda su timidez pregunto de una vez- ¿no te parece que eso es muy infantil?

- el pelirrojo frunció de tal manera el ceño que Hinata aun haciendo acopio de todo su valor retrocedió intimidada, y los ojos aguamarina filosos como espadas ni si quiera la miraron- solo balance las cosas- dijo secamente arrojando el pequeño aparato sobre la cama del rubio.

Gaara pasó su mirada azulada al lado derecho de Hinata, lo que la ojiperla imito casi instantáneamente. Notando aquel elegante mueble de madera barnizada, sobre el cual lucían esplendorosos barios arreglos de flores, de todo tipo y colores. Y desperdigadas por la mesa se encontraban sueltas algunas flores de diseños tales, que solo podían haber sido mandadas a cultivar especialmente para la ocasión.

- Hinata suspiro suavemente y regreso su blanca mirada hacia Gaara- sigue siendo injusto- dijo suavemente con la mirada gacha y aquel sonrojo que casi parecía tatuado a sus pálidas mejillas.

- Gaara bufo bajito, pero de alguna manera se digno a seguir aquella platica, que le parecía más una ráfaga de proyectiles mortales en su contra- le manda regalos a diario, eso sí que es injusto, así que para equilibrar las cosas no pudo hablar con él una semana- la sonrisa torcida y complacida, sumados a aquella manera prepotente de hablar, le sacaron una pequeña sonrisa a Hinata. Que oculto hábilmente con la mirada en sus pies.

Solo lo hace para que lo tenga presente... físicamente- dijo bajito, apenada notando lo brusca que había actuado en un principio.

- Gaara miro interesado a su amiga, que no lo miraba. De alguna manera supo que tenía razón pero al final poco le importaba- no es interesante. Le diré que encontré eso en la gaveta del baño- sus palabras trémulas, hicieron a Hinata sonreír otra vez. Y antes de que pudiera decir sus últimas líneas, Naruto salió del baño y miro interesado las miradas profundas de sus amigos, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Hinata fuera a decir.

/

¡Deja de moverte!- aun fuera de la habitación de lo Uchijas los gruñidos del más joven de ellos, los ruidos secos y los gráciles gritos de Haku. Retumbaban por todo el dormitorio y clamaban que las miradas de todos en el dormitorio "A" se pegaran a aquella puerta de madera oscura.

¡Estás muy frío!- gruño Sasuke con vos grave.

¡No seas niña!- la vos fría casi podía pasar como una bruma de veneno, que les erizo los bellos del cuerpo a todos los presentes, y que con calma fingida siguieron temerosos sus caminos.

Después de eso: más golpes, mas ruidos extraños, gruñidos y quejas, pronunciados como siseos de labios del más alto, y siguieron los calmos reproches de Haku todo dulzura venenosa, que intentaban parar los desquiciados gritos de Sasuke. Tras unos minutos más de aquel ritual pagano, Haku salió de aquella habitación con su melena negra mal acomodada, una mirada castaña descolocada y un fuerte sonrojo casi luminoso sobre sus suaves mejillas.

Los vampiros que se toparon con Haku en su camino de regreso hacia su habitación, no pudieron apartar sus miradas de su elegante figura. Tal vez los cabellos casi líquidos ahora enmarañados que aun no perdían su elegante arreglo, o la mirada achocolatada perdida en una bruma invisible. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención eran las grandes manchas negras y azules metalizadas que opacaban su perfecta tez marfileña.

%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/ %/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/

Las horas habían corrido tan rápido que la oscuridad de la noche ya se cernía sobre nuestras cabezas. Habíamos estado casi dos horas en la lujosa tienda de disfraces sobre la avenida principal de esta pequeña ciudad, dos pisos de brillantes paredes en tibios tonos nacarados, elegante alfombrado rojo cual sangre y los percheros llenos de disfraces que florecían por todo el lugar, como flores en una pradera en primavera.

Una hora y el tiempo contando para que la fiesta comenzara, Deidara seguía sin elegir su atuendo encerrado en el armario, Haku se había ido con Sasuke desde que regresamos los cuatro juntos de la ciudad. Porque Sasuke y Haku apenas salían cuando nosotros entramos y el resto del tiempo los dos pelinegros vaguearon por la ciudad comprando lo que parecía les faltaba y no habían encontrado ahí.

Deidara me propuso cuanto disfraz con poca tela encontró, solo una mirada fulminante y un gruñido entre dientes bastaba para que el de cabellos rosas riera aparatosamente, y decidiera regresar aquel humillante atuendo a donde lo había encontrado. Al final yo mismo encontré un traje de torero, de vividos tonos carmesí y brillantes dorados que armonizaban como una canción a la trama de una película.

No es que fuera muy fanático de la conocida fiesta brava, en realidad odiaba aquella manera en la que algunas personas se divertían, mirando como alguien mataba a un pobre toro que solo intentaba defenderse. Pero después de ver que me quedaba bastante bien haciendo juego incluso con mi cabellera rojiza, junto a los coqueteos descarados de Deidara convertidos en cumplidos y halagos, decidí comprarlo.

Ahí estaba mirando aquel atuendo de alegres colores sobre mi cama, cuando paralelamente las puertas del armario y la de la entrada se abrieron, mostrándome a mis compañeros de habitación, ambos ligeramente despeinados y cansados. Pero tanto los ojos azules de Deidara como los míos quedaron fijos a la apariencia demacrada de Haku, que tenía manchones oscuros y profundos en los antebrazos y algunos cuantos más en el rostro.

¿¡Pero qué te paso!?- pregunto escandalizado Deidara, corriendo hábilmente por la habitación para alcanzar a su amigo pelinegro.

Nada, solo ayudaba a Sasuke con su atuendo- dijo con vos apagada en cansancio, y la mirada chocolate apenas conectada en la mirada azul del pelirrosa.

Dios pero esto es...- los delgados dedos de Deidara acariciaron la mejilla de Haku sintiendo la cremosa consistencia de aquella pintura negra- es maquillaje.

Parecido- corrigió maternal como siempre- se seca después de un tiempo y no se corre, así que me lavare antes de que me quede así.

Deidara asintió y se aparto del camino de Haku que tras dedicarme una tranquila sonrisa, desaprecio tras la puerta del baño. Deidara suspiro con calma y regreso al armario con los músculos laxos y la mirada gacha. Me quede quieto en mi lugar con la mirada inquisidora y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, aun mirando aquel traje con cierta semilla de duda plantada en el pecho. Era exageradamente justo y eso era intimidante.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¡Deidara muévete!- la cantarina vos de Haku, vuelta grave llamo al ex rubio que seguía encerrado en el armario.

¡No estoy listo, si quieren adelántense ya nos veremos haya!- contesto tranquilo, con la vos ahogada por las paredes que lo contenían.

Haku se despego de las elegantes puertas de madera y me miro con una muda pregunta en sus preciosos ojos, me encogí de hombros como toda respuesta, recargado en la puerta principal miraba con cierto aburrimiento como Deidara seguía sin elegir el atuendo. Haku soltó un suave suspiro y colocando sus manos en sus caderas, se volvió a pegar a aquellas exóticas puertas blancas.

¡Entonces te vemos haya!

¡Aha!- contesto distraído, aun absorto en revisar sus atuendos.

- Haku se giro hacia mí, con una de sus siempre encantadoras sonrisas- bueno vámonos- apenas asentí y ambos salimos a pasos tranquilos de la habitación.

Ambos enfundados en nuestros disfraces, yo con aquel justísimo traje de torero, los pantaloncillos remarcaban exageradamente mi trasero, la camisa de color negro mostraba parte de mi pecho trabajado y la torera solo era un poco más holgada que aquellos asfixiantes pantaloncillos. Haku vestía unos entallados pantalones de cuero negro, con llamas azules gravadas a la altura media de su pantorrilla y a la mitad del muslo. Una chaqueta de cuero a juego con los pantalones, las llamas grabadas a la altura de la escasa cintura del pelinegro, en los antebrazos y a la mitad de los bíceps, sumados a una blusa azul marino casi negra, que tenía el pecho abierto y apenas un delgadísimo listón traslucido que hacia zigzag la mantenía en su lugar.

Mostraba altivo parte de su pecho y vientre, delgados y finos tanto como elegantes, los huesos de las costillas se mostraban tímidos sobre aquella suave piel blanca. Haku había dicho que su disfraz era de acecino, aunque más bien podría describirse de femé fatale que era lo mismo, solo que mas eróticamente femenino. Y así era como lucia mi amigo de cabellos negros, que ahora llevaba sueltos, y tanta negrura en su atuendo solo resaltaba aquella cremosa piel pálida, dándole una apariencia única y mágica.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Apenas llegamos a la fiesta, me separe de Haku sin darme cuenta y termine perdido entre el bullicio de las personas. Para ser sincero me imaginaba una fiesta grande pero no al grado de mirar hacia cada lado y no poder contar cuantas personas habían ocupado el anfiteatro. Decir que la escuela entera estaba ahí sería muy acertado, decir que las siete Black Moon Signal estaban ahí podía ser bien la realidad. El anfiteatro era grande solo lo había visto por fuera, pero parecía que por dentro lo era mucho más.

Las brillantes luces de neón danzaban por todo el anfiteatro, alegrando el ambiente o bien entorpeciendo mi vista, la luz era intermitente y apenas podía reconocerme caminar entre los jóvenes que platicaban entre sí, otros tantos que bailaban y algunos otros que al lado de las paredes comían al lado de las mesas de bocadillos, dispersas por toda la sala. Al final como la primera vez que me adentre en el edificio de administración, termine perdido en no más de cinco minutos.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Por su lado Haku tampoco noto que Sasori ya no iba a su lado, aun comentaba algo esporádicamente, comúnmente Sasori solo contestaba con un asentimiento o algún ruidito, por eso tampoco le extraño que el pelirrojo no le respondiera. Hasta que de pronto tan ensimismado que iba sintiendo las presciencias de sus amigos, su particular flujo de energía, que apenas noto que el calor parecido a un incendio forestal y aquel color rojo como la sangre, ya no iban a su espalda y solo termino por girar para comprobarlo. Sasori ya no estaba allí.

Soltando un cansino suspiro se termino por girar dispuesto a encontrar a Sasori y después buscar a sus demás amigos y novio que aun no sentía. Pero de pronto aquella energía luminosa casi dorada y aquel aroma a canela lo distrajo, a su espalda escuchaba pasos apresurados, volvió a girarse, justo antes de escuchar aquel grito que llamo la atención de los jóvenes más cercanos a ellos.

¡Haku!- la vos exageradamente aguda y el zumbido que le provoco, lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos dolorosamente.

Y cuando los abrió quedo mudo y ciego, Naruto Iwa primo de su mejor amigo y miembro de su círculo de amigos, estaba de pié delante a él con sus bellos ojos azules conectados a los suyos la mirada era inocente, y el cabello rubio alborotado, lo hacían lucir tan lindo como siempre. Pero aquel disfraz que usaba estaba acecinando el buen gusto y la pación por la moda que Haku sentía.

Una perfecta esfera naranja con marcas tatuadas en la gruesa piel naranja que envolvía el fino cuerpo del rubio, las mayas de licra verde selva, mismo material y color que envolvían aquellos brazos delgados y para terminar una coqueta boina naranja esponjada, de la que salía una hoja verde que rabotaba animosamente a los movimientos del más bajo.

¿De qué te disfrazaste?- preguntó apenas con un hilo de vos, el terror en su expresión y la palidez cenicienta de su piel hicieron sonreír a Naruto.

¡De una naranja!- sonrió aun más el rubio mostrando su dentadura, orgulloso de su decisión.

Aha- Haku apenas logro asentir correctamente horrorizado hasta el grado en el que sintió las rodillas temblarle.

Otra presencia apareció, los pasos tranquilos, las miradas que viajaban casi lujuriosas hacia la majestuosa siluetada de gran porte. Naruto apenas lo vio entrar a su campo de visión se erizo y tenso como un gato mojado, solo tal vez asustado de saber quién era, en lugar de detenerse a mirar que traje lucia altivo.

Naruto- la tranquila vos ligeramente despectiva, hizo fruncir el seño al rubio y a Haku suspirar aliviado.

Al instante Haku pego su mirada en Sasuke, aliviando su sentido de la moda. Sasuke miro con desdén el espantoso disfraz de Naruto. Solo entonces Naruto se detuvo a mirar el atuendo del más alto, sintiendo de repente la boca y garganta secas, su sangre estancada en sus mejillas, y las ideas desaparecer como volutas de humo antes de terminar de formarse en su cráneo.

El pelinegro iba desnudo del torso, sus abdominales marcados en su pálido pecho ahora oscurecidos y adornados por aquella capa de pintura negra, que lo cubría desde el borde de su pantalón de cuero negro hasta el cuello, a lo largo de los brazos tenia pintadas unas líneas de color azul metálico. En el rostro llevaba dibujados unos colmillos que iban desde su frente hasta el mentón, cubriendo sus ojos y confundiéndose con la sombra de aquellos largos mechones que enmarcaban su atractivo rostro.

- Naruto hipnotizado casi lleva su mano hacia aquella musculatura bien grabada en el abdomen de Sasuke, pero al instante se abofeteo mentalmente y miro a los ojos del más alto- solo contéstame una cosa ¿por qué no me has contestado las llamadas?- inquirió con filo dañino en sus palabras, a lo que Haku dio un paso a su lado alegándose de aquellos, que seguramente comenzarían a discutir.

Ay cariño- el tono exageradamente dulce hizo alzar una ceja a ambos pelinegros- yo no soy Naruto, bobito. Soy Deidara pero me decidí disfrazar de Naru, ¡a qué me quedo genial!- los exagerados modismos y la mala imitación del tono femenino y agudo de Deidara, solo hicieron a Sasuke fruncir el ceño y a Haku reír nerviosamente.

Naruto- recalco siseante y peligroso el más alto. Se acerco peligrosamente al rostro del rubio con una sonrisa torcida en los labios pálidos- hay algunas cosas que te fallaron- dijo tranquilamente mirando filosamente aquellas orbes azules, que ahora lo miraban con confusión.

A, si. ¿Cuáles?- pregunto con inocencia.

Deidara no se mueve así. Deidara no habla así y tampoco dice esas cosas y por ultimo- el Uchija sonrió sádico a la aun inocente mirada del mas bajo- Deidara tampoco tiene un gusto tan malo- dijo burlón, sintiendo la risa atorada en su garganta. Tocando con la punta de su dedo ennegrecido aquella gruesa y fibrosa botarga naranja que envolvía al rubio.

Naruto inflo los mofletes y comenzó a gritar de todo, Sasuke lo miraba inmutable con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho inflado, la mirada altiva y la pose engreída y elegante que lo hacía lucir mucho más alto de lo que era. Haku aprovecho aquel momento tan incomodo y que atraía las miradas de todos, para escabullirse en busca de Sasori.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* %*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Deidara había llegado exageradamente tarde, custodiado por su altiva y ególatra pegaso, que miraba con superioridad a todos los jóvenes de la fiesta. En esta ocasión iba como parte del disfraz de su ahora pelirrosa propietario, cuando se lo dijo estaba a punto de tumbarse y dormir, lo que le gano al pelirrosa una mirada fulminante y algunas palabras hirientes que le devolvió a la corcel. Pero al final terminaron por reír y encaminarse corriendo a la fiesta.

Si me necesitas, me llamas- dijo elegante la sensual vos de la pegaso, antes de retirarse a la mesa de bocadillos más cercana, Deidara solo asintió.

Deidara sintió todas aquellas miradas multicolor atravesarlo como balas, espadas, cuchillas, cualquier cosa que lo incomodara; miradas lascivas, miradas envidiosas. Ni siquiera le interesaban, sintió a sus amigos en bola al fondo del anfiteatro, a otros tres más hacia acá y a Sasori que estaba casi en la otra punta del lugar. Bien podía ir por el pelirrojo y estar un rato a solas con él, antes de ir hacia sus demás amigos, pero le crispo la sensación que sintió, al sentir tantas otras energías rodear a Sasori, como si fuera su presa.

La sangre rugió en sus venas y sus pies ya estaban andando antes de que pudiera comprobar con la vista donde estaba Jesela, las miradas de todos seguían sobre de él curiosas, lascivas, intrigadas, deseosas. Nunca le importo, solo hasta que su glamuroso caminar fue detenido por una persona que se poso delante de él con aire altivo y mirada inquisidora, gruño por lo bajo y coloco su mano izquierda sobre su cadera.

Deidara- lo miro un segundo- me gusta tu cambio de imagen- dijo el vampiro delante suyo, con vos profunda y seductora, y le pareció ver caer por allá a dos jovencitas enloquecidas.

Itachi- jamás, escuchar su nombre le supo tan amargo al pelinegro- alguien me dijo que habías muerto. Y yo esperaba que fuera cierto- dijo con dulce veneno y una mirada fría y casi bacía.

O vamos Dei, Dei no estarás enojado para siempre.

El tono fingidamente dulce se le atoro en la garganta al ex rubio y solo pudo fruncir con sutileza el ceño y mirar unos segundos el atuendo de Itachi. Capa de fondo rojo y contraparte negra atada con una correa dorada, la ropa elegante de colores negros y rojos, que le quedaban tan bien al vampiro. Elegantes antiguas y ya bien conocidas por todos, "Dracula" para ser sinceros el pelinegro no había tenido mucha imaginación este año.

Ya no estoy enojado- dijo por fin el rubio con premeditada calma- solo es que no te quiero ver- y sin esperar la respuesta del vampiro mayor, lo rodeo continuando su camino.

¡O vamos no fue tan malo!- grito Itachi, logrando que su masculina vos se elevara sobre la música y la algarabía general.

Deidara solo hizo un movimiento de mano sin detenerse, al mirarlo Itachi resoplo cansado y de pronto ya tenía delante al guardaespaldas de Deidara. Jesela lo miro con una amenaza clara en sus orbes esmeralda, y compartieron una brutal lucha de miradas, un aura tensa y pesada los rodeo y los jóvenes a su alrededor decidieron retirarse por si ahí mismo estallaba una batalla, que les parecía tan épica que ya podían imaginarse la escuela entera volar por los aires. Al final ambos decidieron retirarse, porque el otro (según ellos) no valía su tiempo.

Y así más tranquila Jesela siguió con la mirada a su pelirrosa, volviendo a meter la cara un tazón de dulces. Deidara arribo al bullicio que hacían un montón de chiquillas y otros tantos jóvenes que rodeaban a Sasori, no evito fruncir con delicadeza el seño y gruñir suavemente, más como un siseo de advertencia. Tomo por el antebrazo a una joven y la giro sin mucha sutileza. La joven de largos cabellos castaños lo miro unos segundos, antes de reconocer al femenino vampiro que conocía desde jardín de niños.

Deidara- su armónica vos aun apagada por el recelo, confirmo que aquella fémina era una sirena, que se había disfrazado de un ángel, con un vestido blanco muy bonito pero simple. Las enormes alas emplumadas a su espalda y la aureola que brillaba con luz propia flotando armoniosamente sobre su cabeza.

Melody- dijo Deidara con palabras constreñidas, y dando otro vistazo noto que ella estaba sobre todos los demás de ahí- largo. El es mío- sentencio fieramente.

- la sirena se deshizo hábilmente del agarre del vampiro- creí que salías con Uchija- dijo sin más, peligrosamente venenosa para la ya poca paciencia del antes rubio.

- Deidara sonrió maliciosamente, contagiándole la sonrisa a su "rival"- si te interesa esta por haya- señalo con un movimiento de cabeza el lugar exacto donde Itachi aun lo miraba a distancia prudente.

- Melody siguió su mirada encontrándose con el apuesto joven y sonriendo aun más maliciosa que Deidara. Gritó- ¡chicos síganme!- con un asentimiento de cabeza le agradeció a Deidara aun resentida, pero bueno presa por presa era un buen trato.

Todos corrieron como una estampida delante de Deidara, que se permitió sonreír de tal manera que mostro sus peligrosos colmillos. Regreso su mirada al frente encontrando a Sasori, que estaba entre dos mesas de bocadillos y con la espalda pegada a la pared. Sonrío divertido ante su mueca de hastió y aburrimiento disponiéndose a alegrarle la noche al más alto.

################################################## ################################

Me había refugiado de todas aquellas miradas curiosas, que me miraban como un niño miraría un chocolate en una vitrina. Pero no había servido de nada, cinco minutos después supe que estaba rodeado, por miradas curiosas y lascivas que me horrorizaron por un segundo, de pronto pareció que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a pedirme bailar o a simplemente hablarme, por lo que sonreí divertido. Minutos después todos se alegaron como una estampida, que estaba de casería o que algo los había asustado.

Por fin después de dejarme de sentir amenazado descruce mis brazos y relaje los músculos, no sentía ni una sola mirada sobre mí, volví a sonreír un poco triunfal. Pero el escuchar unos pasos metálicos acercarse a mi casi me obligan a volver a mi posé impenetrable, pero solo de ver de quien se trataba mis brazos cayeron laxos a los lados de mi cuerpo, y a mis neuronas se les hizo difícil poder comunicarse correctamente entre ellas.

Como siempre Deidara se acercaba a mí con pasos glamurosos meneando la cadera como una fémina. El largo cabello rosa acompañaba preciosamente su elegante camino y pude saber por qué las miradas ya no estaban sobre mí, todos miraban idiotizados al ex rubio que venía calmadamente hacía mi. Ahora entendía porque se le había hecho tan difícil su elección de disfraz, Sasuke y Haku habían apostado a que se disfrazaría de princesa de nuevo, pero el ex rubio lo negó hasta por los codos.

No se había disfrazado de princesa y jamás pensé que mirar una armadura casi del estilo medieval sobre alguien podría ser sexy. Deidara llevaba una armadura de lustroso color rosa pálido, las botas de acero eran altísimas hasta la mitad del muslo o más arriba, se conectaban al peto que parecía un corsé demasiado ajustado con algunas correas que parecían también estar hechas de acero, dejando parte de sus blancos muslos a la vista. Los guantes de acero también se conectaban a aquel peto, por el mismo tipo de correas. El peto estaba trabajado bellamente mostrando algunos estilos elegantes, como enredaderas de flores dibujados sobre el acero, y unas pequeñas alas de ángel se separan de él, sobre los finos hombros del ojiazul cubriendo el pequeño tramo desnudo de ellos.

¿Cómo te la has pasado?- pregunto tranquilo, tomando algunos dulces del platón de cristal que reposaba en la mesa más cercana.

¿¡Como se supone que conteste eso!?- agredí con otra pregunta recobrando mi irritación pasada.

Bueno eso te pasa por perderte- contesto estoico llevándose el puñado de dulces a la boca.

Y solo entonces con el movimiento de su cabeza note el destello sobre ella. También llevaba un casco de apariencia extraña, tan brillante como el resto de la armadura y tan rosa que se perdía entre su melena. Ojos, macabras alas pequeñas a los costados, aquello sobre su mandíbula que parecía otra mandíbula, los colmillos por los que se asomaba su inmaculado rostro. Podía decir sin temor a equivocarme que era la "cabeza" de un dragón.

- sin darme tiempo a replicar su anterior comentario paso su fino brazo enfundado por aquel frío metal, entre el mío y mi pecho comenzando a jalarme para que lo siguiera- entonces supongo que no ha sido una fiesta divertida- dijo después de un rato de caminar.

No- tal vez fue exageradamente cortante mi respuesta.

Bueno cuando encontremos a los demás esto mejorara- prometió calmado.

Jesela se nos unió en alguna parte del camino, diciendo un pintoresco comentario de mi atuendo, la fulmine con la mirada y seguimos con una tranquila plática de Deidara, que comentaba algo sobre Sasuke crispado y con tics. Reí débilmente, era algo digno de ver al orgulloso Sasuke Uchija frustrado y con un tic en el ojo. De pronto un remolino naranja nos detuvo, abalanzándose contra Deidara, quién hábilmente lo esquivo.

¡Deidara... rompiese toda mi ropa!- rugió aquel remolino naranja, que seguía intentando atacar a Deidara inútilmente.

Naru, vamos- callo un segundo al esquivar otro golpe- sabes que te hice un favor- otra vez callo esquivando otro golpe- además te compre ropa más bonita. Así por fin parecerás alguien con buen gusto- otro puñetazo que esta vez fue detenido por la delicada mano del pelirrosa.

- por fin pude distinguir a un chico rubio, de piel bronceada, ojos azules, bastante mono. Pero vestía una escandalosa botarga de naranja, ahora entendía porque Deidara decía lo que decía- ¡no tenias derecho era mi ropa. Mis cosas!- grito con rabia intentándose soltar del agarre del otro.

No seas infantil, tu rompiste mi computadora y yo no dije nada- menciono con calma fiera, que hizo detenerse al instante al rubio- ahora cálmate... Además a ti no te importaba tu ropa... ¿qué es lo que de verdad te pasa?- preguntó recuperando su calma, mirando a los ojos del recién llegado.

- cuando el chico bajo la mirada sombreada por no sé qué, Jesela interrumpió- no creo que deban hablar de esto aquí- los dos asintieron obedientes.

- Deidara volvió a tomarme del brazo- Naruto, este es Sasori. El amigo del que te hable- el rubio me miro incrédulo con los ojos bien abiertos y parecía que no iba a decir nada, si no es porque no muy sutilmente Jesela lo golpeo por la espalda con una de sus alas.

O si, es un gusto. Soy Naruto Iwa- dijo sonriente extendiéndome su mano, eleve una ceja. Si era pariente de Deidara ¿por qué no lo había visto? y ¿por qué ellos no hablaban?, pero aun con las cuestiones floreciendo aceleradamente en mi cabeza estreche su cálida extremidad.

Naruto es un demonio, por eso acude a Black Moon Signal: Para Demonios- dijo informalmente Deidara, sonriéndome travieso. Mire a Naruto nunca había visto a un demonio y el no daba miedo, aunque los vampiros tampoco eran como los pintaban.

No es una historia muy larga, los tíos de Deidara. Mis padres me adoptaron, fin. Es una historia corta- sonrió confianzudamente, no sé porque pero me pareció que esa grande y hasta cierto punto boba sonrisa vivía tatuada en su rostro.

Bueno que tal si avanzamos- dijo Jesela- no saben cómo me muero de ganas e ver a los demás- el tono sarcástico y despectivo de la fémina, hizo que los primos la fulminaran con la mirada.

Compórtate- dicto Deidara de manera oscura. De tal manera que aun siendo Jesela reacia y orgullosa asintió mansa. Así avanzamos, con Deidara aun sujeto a mi brazo no me molestaba en realidad me agradaba el contacto.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/ &/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Después de unas horas con los amigos de mis amigos, llegue a sentirme afín con ellos también. Entre ellos estaban Tenten un hada bastante amigable y sonriente, la castaña se había disfrazado de samurái: con una coleta desalineada y el yukata en diferentes tonos de rosa. Gaara un demonio un poco reacio y arisco como Sasuke o yo, el pelirrojo ni siquiera usaba disfraz, llevaba unos jeans tan rojos como su cabellera una camisa azul a juego y una delgada chaqueta también roja. Hinata había sido la última, una demonio exageradamente tímida para cualquier especie y me parecía que mas para la suya.

La chica que era bastante bonita llevaba por disfraz unos jeans blancos, unas botas igual de blancas que se fundían con el pantalón, una ligera blusa del mismo color y unos largos guantes también blancos. Lo único que te decía que estaba disfrazada eran las altas y esponjosas orejas de conejo blancas que llevaba sobre la cabeza, le quedaba el disfraz. Sabusa también estaba ahí solo por Haku, el pelinegro de dentadura acerrada y mirada intimidante, se había disfrazado de mosquetero lo más llamativo era el extravagante sombrero azul con plumas, que combinaba con el azul del resto de su uniforme.

La noche comenzó a volverse bastante divertida, entre pláticas interesantes que llamaban bastante mi atención, como los recuerdos de su infancia, el cómo les estaba yendo en sus respectivas escuelas y otras tantas cosas. Incluso llegaron a pregúntame cosas de mi vida, pude notarme más tranquilo y menos esquivo como comúnmente era, lo que también me pareció ver en Sasuke y Gaara, parecía que estos chicos que nos rodeaban tan sonrientes y animosos, llegaban a contagiarnos aunque fuera un poco y no nos dejaban encerrarnos en nuestros propios mundos.

Lo más divertido y que casi nos hizo reír a todos, fue Naruto, que se la pasó todo el tiempo al lado de Gaara sosteniendo el fuerte bazo del demonio y repegándose al cuerpo más ancho, a lo que Sasuke solo mordía el vaso plástico del que bebía algún refresco (por que no había bebidas alcohólicas) y de vez en ves soltaba un pequeño gruñido irritado. De pronto Naruto dijo que necesitaba hablar con Deidara a solas y sin más paso a mi lado arrancándome al pelirrosa del brazo (el cual nunca había soltado) y se fue tras su primo sin decir nada, medio jaloneado por el rubio.

Deidara y Naruto se habían alejado de sus amigos y habían subido a las vigas de acero negro de las que colgaban las brillantes luces de neón, ahí nadie los vería o escucharía, Jesela seguía al lado de sus amigos ignorándolos olímpicamente como era su costumbre, aun comiendo dulces. Naruto no dijo nada solo se quedo ahí de pié mirando hacia un punto muerto en la fiesta, Deidara no lo presiono, solo lo observo desde su posición esperando que el rubio comenzara.

Ayer- de pronto la vos del demonio rompió el silencio, aunque apenas fue un susurro Deidara lo miro interesado- ufff… Gaara me beso- término igual de bajito que como había empezado.

- al principio Deidara creyó que se iría de espaldas y caería hasta el suelo, pero solo termino por abrir bien grandes sus ojos- bueno… y ¿entonces?- pregunto calmado parándose al lado de su primo.

¡Es que no lo sé!- grito desesperado enterrando el rostro en sus manos, Deidara le frotó la espalda en signo de apoyo- sabes que todo siempre fue muy igual y… ahora solo quiero decirle que si- dijo demasiado rápido mirando con desesperación las tranquilas orbes de cristal del pelirrosa.

- Deidara callo unos minutos, su primer reacción fue decirle que dijera que si al pelirrojo. Pero analizándolo más a fondo llego a una simple conclusión- besa a Sasuke- dijo con vos trémula sacándole un gritillo a Naruto.

¿¡AAA pero como dices eso!?- gritó escandalizado, mirando intranquilo lo inmutable que Deidara se veía.

Tu lo dijiste- hizo una breve pausa parándose firme e imponente delante del otro- siempre sentiste lo mismo con los dos, así que nivela las cosas y besa a Sasuke, si se siente diferente ya sea peor o mejor tendrás tu respuesta. Y así terminaremos por fin con este drama- sonrió enigmático y Naruto lo dudo unos segundos más.

¿Tú crees?- pregunto por fin, con débiles palabras temblorosas y dubitativas, Deidara simplemente asintió con calma.

Anda que ahora tienes la oportunidad perfecta- comento el ex rubio, mirando hacia sus amigos, que seguían ahí riendo y platicando, solo Sasuke se había alejado turbado por la actitud del demonio rubio.

Naruto miro también el preciso lugar que su pelirrosa compañero miraba, notado prontamente lo que veía, tenía la oportunidad perfecta de esas que no se repiten en mucho tiempo. Miro intensamente a Deidara a los ojos igual que el de cabellos rosas lo miro a él, y Naruto noto la pequeña pupila oscurecida en el ojo derecho del pelirrosa ligeramente deformada, formando un círculo casi perfecto, pero en lugar de un círculo el rubio notaba un corazón regordete dentro del iris azul. De un salto abrazo con fuerza a su primo robándole por instantes el aliento y después de unos instantes abrazados, el demonio soltó el agarre y salió corriendo. Deidara lo miro con una ceja alzada y una sonrisilla en los labios, negó suavemente con la cabeza y también se fue.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke seguía alejándose con pasos lentos de sus amigos, después de que Naruto se fuera con Deidara había visto el momento preciso para alejarse sin llamar la atención. Al principio todo iba como de costumbre él y Naruto discutiendo por tonterías, pero en cuanto encontraron a los demás, obviamente entre ellos a Gaara el rubio se despego de él y corrió al lado del pelirrojo. No lo admitiría pero fue un gran golpe, el que había pedido la ayuda de Haku para tener toda la noche la atención de Naruto, y el pegado a Gaara que ni siquiera se había dignado a disfrazarse.

De pronto el aura siempre fría y evasiva que mantenía a todos a raya, se oscureció de una manera que ya ni siquiera se atrevieron a mirar al vampiro. A la mitad de su camino hacia la nada, sintió su mano ser sujetada y unos dedos elegantes entrelazarse con los suyos, miro exaltado hacia su lado encontrándose con la imagen de un Naruto que miraba hacia el frente y comenzaba a guiar sus pasos. Se dejo llevar sin decir nada, hasta que cruzaron las grandes puertas de madera labrada y salieron de la fiesta, escuchando ahogadas las risas de sus compañeros y la música cada vez más lejana.

- solo unos metros más allá Sasuke se detuvo y aparto bruscamente su mano de la del demonio- ¿qué diablos te traes entre manos, Naruto?- pregunto con vos fría.

- el rubio agacho la mirada apenas perceptible y despreocupado se encogió de hombros- no tienes porque enojarte- reprocho inflando los mofletes de manera infantil.

- bufo sabiendo que al menos el rubio tenía razón en que estaba furioso- ¡entonces explícame porqué pareces una lapa con Gaara!- casi grito. El ceño fruncido y la mirada más oscura, eran sinónimo de peligro para el rubio.

Sabes que nunca he hecho ningúna distinción entre ustedes- dijo sorprendentemente serio, Sasuke se cruzo de brazos incrédulo y elevo una ceja. Naruto tardo mas en hablar, haciendo muecas graciosas que solo irritaban al vampiro- Gaara me beso ayer- dijo sin ningún miramiento o tapujo.

Ese, hijo, de… tramposo- palabras entrecortadas atoradas en su garganta por insultos que quería vomitar contra el pelirrojo, pero que solo retenía recordando que eran amigos.

Miro hacia el rubio con una mirada que Naruto catalogaría como desquiciada. Pero antes de que Sasuke dijera algo mas, sintió las suaves manos de Naruto entibiar su piel fría posándose en sus anchos hombros, iba a decir algo cuando sus labios fueron sellados por el contacto de los carnosos labios del demonio. Los labios inexpertos del rubio no se movieron y Sasuke no pudo reaccionar, simplemente sintieron la tibieza del otro, la suavidad de los labios contrarios.

Y antes de que Sasuke supiera que había pasado Naruto ya corría de regreso a la fiesta. El vampiro se quedo estático en su lugar mirando sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar hacia el rubio, que pronto desapareció tras la pesada puerta de madera. Le fue imposible controlar el sonrojo que había subido a sus mejillas y la pequeña sonrisa sobre los labios que todos notarían, levanto la mano y acaricio apenas sus labios, aun sentía el calor del demonio.

Continuara

Este bueno que tal, estuvo un poco extraño, para serles sincera ya tenía escrita una parte pero me di cuenta que iba a terminar partiendo el capitulo en dos de lo súper mega largo que resultaría, así que mejor lo volví a escribir  
Diva: quedo mejor así, más rápido y creo que fue lo conciso que querías que fuera  
Si pero no sé, creo que quedo algo. Muy plano, digo Tenten no tuvo un solo dialogo  
Diva: hamm bueno no puedes pedir todo. Ahora el capi estuvo bastante entretenido, queríamos mostrar más la estrecha relación de amistad que tienen con todos, son como una familia  
Pero no salió muy bien. Pero sonreiré tengo más capítulos para aclarar el asunto.  
Ahora otra cosa, que tal les pareció el disfraz de Deidara (guerrero dragón) tenía mil opciones en la cabeza y solo esta me agrado, espero que igual a ustedes  
Diva: y Naruto se veía lindo, solo que haya en el fic a todos les pareció un disfraz horrendo  
Claro que era lindo, pero vamos quien en su sano juicio se disfraza de naranja, dios se veía súper lindo pero… horror  
Diva: bueno retomemos esto y los disfraces de los demás, el de Haku está inspirado en Christie de Dead Or Alive, ¿les gustaron? ¿No les gustaron? ¿Los odiaron? ¿Quieren lincharnos? Todo esto y más en un reviw  
¬¬ Mmm. Como sea y otra cosa hay GaaNaru vs SasuNaru, vamos voten quien ganara  
Diva: en ocasiones más parece Sasuke vs Gaara, me encantan los celos de ambos

Por último cambie algunos disfraces de lo que eran en la versión pasada, como el de Deidara y creo que Gaara si llevaba disfraz no lo recuerdo, pero me gusto, espero que también a ustedes y con todo este mega mareador parloteo, nos despedimos esperando que se la pasen bien, ¡disfruten sus vacaciones por nosotras! Hasta la próxima  
Diva: un abrazo, cuídense


	6. Días De Ocaso

El ocaso inunda el ambiente de un aire cálido y nostálgico, pero sus colores tibios y acogedores son solo una máscara que ocultan que tras este la oscuridad se cernirá sobre la tierra, oscura y poderosa reclamando como suyo todo a su paso

_**Días De Ocaso**_

Jueves 7:00 PM. Era impresionante como avanzaba el tiempo, aun me podía ver en el destartalado jardín de mi casa con el charco de sangre bajo el cuerpo, pero ahora en diciembre a cuatro meces del "ataque" las cosas habían cambiado mucho en mi pacifica vida de adolecente. De vez en cuando Haku, Deiara o hasta Sasuke pedían permiso para salir del instituto y los cuatro salíamos a cualquier club, antro o fiesta que pasara en aquel momento.

Como los vampiros que éramos llamábamos mucho la atención y podíamos pasar a cualquier sitio sin mayor problema. Solo era sana y vana diversión de adolecentes, muchos más compañeros lo hacían y a los profesores no parecía importarles mucho el tema, baya pues era algo normal. Las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansioso y temeroso de volver a ver a mi abuela.

Hablaba comúnmente por teléfono con ella, pero el tema de mi partida tan precipitada a un internado al otro lado del país no se había tocado, no podía equivocarme o delataría toda la operación encubierta de la directora. Otro punto a tocar era, que el consejo de Black Moon Signal había orquestado un viaje en crucero por una semana en las vacaciones, el viaje era opcional, pero Deidara nos había convencido a todos y me refería también a sus amigos no vampiros.

Y ahí estaba solo en la habitación sentado en una silla delante de la mesa de madera, mirando aburrido el televisor pegado a la pared del lado del cuarto del rubio. Deidara se había vuelto rubio de nuevo un día después de la fiesta de disfraces, con el mismo peinado con el que lo conocí. Ahora mismo no sabía dónde estaba, todos los días después de clases desaparecía hasta alrededor de las 7:20 PM, reapareciendo con la mochila al hombro y la mirada cansada.

Haku salía alrededor de las cinco de la tarde en busca de su novio, que tenía un horario bastante irregular, según decían porque ya cursaba quinto grado y era su último año. Sasuke a veces tenía tendencias Emo, se encerraba en su alcoba con el celular en manos y esperaba una llamada todo el día, si no era que él llamaba a aquel número como loco. A veces me parecía un acosador peligroso. Y en otras ocasiones se encerraba con Haku, Deidara y con migo; hacíamos la tarea juntos o platicábamos de cualquier tema de interés común.

- la puerta se abrió y Haku paso con su siempre radiante sonrisa, iluminando la estancia- a que no sabes. Me encontré con Ino… la profesora Ino y me entrego nuestras boletas- anuncio con vos cantarina.

Me reacomode en mi lugar y Haku jalo otra silla para sentarse a mi lado, me paso la boleta de papel tan blanco que parecía mágico. Los nombres de las materias y los números eran tan negros que hacían un elegante contraste con el papel. Sonreí un poco soberbio mis calificaciones como siempre habían resultado ser casi perfectas, excepto por un nueve que apenas y preste atención a que materia pertenecía.

No me sorprenden tus notas. Se nota que eres alguien muy inteligente- alago Haku mirando por sobre mi hombro mis notas.

Gracias- dije con un pequeño e imperceptible rubor sobre las mejillas- ¿y qué tal tú?- pregunte interesado girando la cabeza para mirar a mi amigo a mi lado.

Aff nada especial- se encogió de hombros aburrido, soltando la pequeña hoja rectangular sobre la mesa.

Bufe incrédulo al asegurarme de haber visto bien, el pelinegro tenía una boleta perfecta y envidiable. No me sorprendía mucho, ahora entendía porque los profesores le tenían tanto favoritismo al chico, incluso yo le pondría una calificación mayor a la máxima posible. La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella paso Deidara con un semblante mucho mas demacrado que el que acostumbraba. La mochila simplemente callo a sus pies y el rubio se tiro boca bajo a su cama, ahora de sabanas rosas.

- Haku se levanto de su lugar con una pequeña sonrisa y camino tranquilo hasta el lado de su amigo- ¿tienes tu boleta?- pregunto con vos suave y amable.

Deidara no contesto solo levanto el brazo derecho, mostrando la hoja de papel entre sus largos dedos, Haku sonrió un poco mas y amablemente tomo la boleta que el rubio le ofrecía medio muerto. Me acerque con pasos prudentes a ellos, interesado en las calificaciones de nuestro amigo. Y sin más Haku reviso los números que aprecian por el papel.

No eran como en las nuestras había mucha pluralidad en sus notas, veía muchos ochos y nueves, uno que otro diez, algún siente, y uno o dos seis y cinco. El promedio general ponía ocho uno limpios, no como Haku un diez impoluto y yo un nueve-nueve. No entendía por qué Haku sonreía con orgullo maternal, pero parecía que las notas del rubio eran bastante buenas, aunque lo eran jamás lo veía hacer nada.

Ocho uno Dei- apremio con vos brillante Haku. El pelinegro estaba inclinado a la altura del rubio y acariciaba con suavidad su espalda- es bastante bueno... ¿Y la otra boleta?- pregunto después de un rato, con un reproche maternal.

- levante una ceja contrariado ¿otra boleta? pero preferí no decir nada, solo seguí observándolos interesado- me la dan mañana. Entonces te la muestro- su vos asfixiada por el colchón llego pesada hasta nuestros oídos. Haku asintió suavemente.

Estate tranquilo, lo hiciste muy bien- sonrió con la intensidad de mil soles y regreso por sobre sus pasos hasta sentarse en aquella silla de madera barnizada. Mire unos segundos más a Deidara e imite a Haku, se notaba que el rubio necesitaba descansar, como mínimo un milenio.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Las vacaciones habían comenzado sin más, Deidara fue el primero en retirarse en un increíble helicóptero militar de lustroso color negro. El rubio se despidió efusivamente de todos, seguido de su pegaso, que solo nos miro y movió la cabeza. Sasuke y Tobi estaban ahí también y fueron los siguientes en irse en una enorme limusina negra, apenas y vi a Itachi subirse a la misma, no sabía porque pero no parecíamos llevarnos bien, solo uno tenía que aparecer en escena para que el ambiente se tensara ridículamente.

Después vino el turno de Haku que se retiro en una limusina blanca que pasaría por un tanque blindado. Sabusa tardo algo más en retirarse, así que nos hicimos compañía platicando con calma en la sala común del dormitorio "C", según sabía Sabusa era de Miami así que no tenía que recorrer tanto camino como los demás. Ya cuando el ocaso teñía el cielo de naranja, Sakura entro a la sala y me indico que la siguiera.

La directora en persona subió a la limusina, haciéndome compañía hasta el aeropuerto. La vampiresa me había tomado bajo su tutela así que de vez en ves me llamaba a su oficina, donde con aire informal y fraterno, me hablaba de su mundo y hacia el papel de una madre al instruirme básicamente en este mundo que ante sus palabras, sonaba tan encantador y mágico como macabro y tenebroso. En el avión nuevamente fui solo, para al llegar al aeropuerto en Los Ángeles la directora ya estuviera ahí esperándome en la misma limusina.

Y ahora estaba ahí delante de la puerta de madera magníficamente labrada, la limusina me había llevado hasta la entrada de la casa de mi abuela. Con las únicas dos maletas que había traído, estaba ahí parado sin siquiera pestañear ¿tocaba? ¿O simplemente entraba? aun tenía mi llave. Pero me sentía nervioso a la reacción de mi abuela, sabía que no podía pasar de una reprimenda maternal, por no haberme despedido de ella. Pero como si tuviera una espinita en mi corazón, mis instintos me gritaban que mi abuela podría saber que ya no era un humano.

Sonaba disparatado que una dulce viejecita notara tal cosa, pero conocía muy bien a mi abuela, ella siempre había notado todo aquello que me atormentaba desde pequeño. La muerte de mis padres, mi falta de amigos o más bien mi antipatía y desdén hacia los demás. Incluso supo que ya tenía amigos un día que llegue, simplemente me sonrió y me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, claramente yo no le había dicho nada de ello.

Aspire hondo y solté todo el aire en un suspiro, deshaciéndome de mi nerviosismo y miedos. Seguro notaria algo diferente en mi pero seguramente jamás notaria que ya no era humano ¿cierto? solté frustrado otro suspiro ¿por qué esto resultaba tan difícil? Armándome de todo el valor que poseía, saque la llave del bolcillo del pantalón y sin más abrí lentamente la pesada puerta de madera.

Como un gancho directo al estomago me llego el delicioso aroma de algún postre que mi abuela estuviera o ya hubiera preparado en la cocina. Algo que debía admitir es que mi abuela amaba cocinar, aunque los postres eran su mayor debilidad, aun recordaba las galletas, los pastelillos y pasteles que horneaba como una repostera profesional. Aunque sinceramente sus postres eran mucho mejores que los de cualquier repostería a la que hubiera acudido.

Deje mis maletas al lado de la entrada y cerré con suavidad la puerta, seguramente con las fiestas navideñas tan cercanas toda la servidumbre abría ido a ver a sus familias. Así que en la casa solo estaría mi abuela, al menos así esto no sería visto por ojos metiches, que no tenían porqué mirar como mi abuela me regañara como si aun fuera un niño de cinco años.

Camine lentamente hasta la cocina, intentando retrasar inútilmente el encuentro. Aun algo retirado de ella, podía ver la luz blanca encendida destellar entre las sombras de los pasillos, y algún que otro ruido romper el sombrío silencio, que me había acompañado por los pasillos vacios y oscuros de la mansión. Cuando entre no me sorprendió ver un gran pastel de chocolate sobre la barra de mármol, medio decorado por el glaseado blanco y a mi abuela, con la mirada fija en lo que hacía.

Me quede ahí mirándola con interés, no fue consciente de mi presencia hasta que una vez termino su labor, levanto la mirada encontrando sus ojos castaños con los míos. Tan sorprendida se vio que abrió bien grandes los ojos y tardo dos minutos en poder reaccionar. Sonrió enormemente y la imite sonriéndole enormemente, soltó de una vez lo que sostenía entre manos y a paso veloz llego hasta mi.

Dios santo Sasori- su vos ligeramente rasposa me acogió como un abrazo, y ella misma paso sus brazos por mi espalda atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo- me podías haber avisado que llegabas hoy- me regaño con vos tranquila sacándome un risita, nada común en mi.

Quería darte una sorpresa- no mentí del todo, no le había dicho porque no la quería preparada y lista para mi llegada.

- la mujer se separo de mí y me miro intensamente a los ojos- es bueno verte. ¡Mírate has crecido mucho!- me sonrió intensamente, mientras posaba con amabilidad sus tibias manos en mis mejillas.

¡No es cierto!- la contradije un poco avergonzado.

O vamos cielo, es natural que los jóvenes crezcan- reitero con una gran sonrisa y termino por palmearme con suavidad las mejillas, para apartar sus manos de mi rostro.

Era cierto que los jóvenes crecían, pero al haberme convertido en un vampiro me habían detenido el tiempo de golpe, ósea que permanecería con tiernos diecisiete años por el resto de mi vida, no me molestaba en absoluto. Según me dijo Sakura los vampiros de sangre pura decidían de qué edad quedarse, comúnmente como ella o la mayoría de los profesores no pasaban los veinticinco años. Mire con calma como mi abuela caminaba otra vez al otro lado de la gran y pesada barra de mármol, para de una estantería de madera clara que estaba sobre la estufa, sacar dos platitos y los pusiera con suavidad sobre la barra.

Y por cierto ¿cómo te ha ido?- pregunto suavemente dedicándome una sonrisa limpia, mientras buscaba entre otro mueble de cajones y sacaba un cuchillo y dos cucharitas de reluciente plata.

En realidad bastante bien- me encogí de hombros con naturalidad, como siempre iba a la cabeza del grupo o bueno a la par de Sasuke, aunque Haku nos ganaba avasalladoramente (aunque no lo pareciera).

¿Y tienes amigos?- pregunto suavemente, mientras cortaba una revenda del pastel recién horneado- nunca has sido muy amigable y bueno estas en un internado, tendrás que convivir mucho con más jóvenes.

Pues si- respondí algo apenado. Mi abuela me conocía muy bien- mis dos compañeros de habitación resultaron ser bastante interesantes- le sonreí despreocupado, mientras ella me miraba dubitativa con una ceja alta, no la culpaba por dudar.

Me alegra- sonrió sinceramente pasándome el platito de porcelana con una jugosa porción de pastel.

Olía más que delicioso, demasiado atrayente y antes de poder controlar mis impulsos ya había metido la cucharilla de plata a mi boca con un gran trozo de pastel. Mi abuela me vio algo sorprendida, con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, tardo algunos segundos en procesar mi imagen delante de ella, y poder volver a hablar.

¿Así que extrañabas la comida de tu abuela?- preguntó algo prepotente mientras ella misma tomaba una pequeña cucharada de pastel y lo llevaba a su boca.

- asentí con la cabeza antes de poder tragar el enorme trozo de chocolate que había metido a mi boca- en realidad si- asegure tranquilo, aun desde antes de irme al internado extrañaba la comida y los mimos de mi abuela.

- la mujer asintió con una gran sonrisa en los labios- ¿y cómo es tu escuela?- pregunto después de unos tranquilos segundos de silencio- digo para tener un nombre tan tétrico, ¿no será una mansión embrujada?- soltó una risilla divertida cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

En realidad es bastante moderna, son así como unos rascacielos. Y también tiene caballerizas y una piscina- informe tranquilo y me pareció que sus ojos castaños brillaron con emoción- aunque me sorprende que no tenga elevador- suspire cansado- mi habitación esta en el decimo piso y es a diario subir y bajar unas diez veces.

Bueno... así haces algo de ejercicio- dijo ella con tranquilidad metiéndose a la boca otro pedazo de pastel.

¡Yo siempre he hecho ejercicio!- intervine algo molesto- antes de irme, iba al gimnasio tres veces por semana.

Digo cariño así no pierdes el ritmo- la mujer me sonrió con calma, bufe un poco crispado, si supiera el ejercicio que la profesora Anko no ponía a hacer no diría esas cosas.

**&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

Una semana después ya estaba dentro del enorme crucero que nos llevaría a recorrer el Caribe. Por suerte mi abuela no había notado mis pequeños cambios, solo la había sorprendido el hecho de que Haku y Deidara me hubieran llamado y mandado mensajes todos los días. Firmo la boleta como era requerido y me felicito como siempre lo hacía, después de todo con calificaciones tan espectaculares sería raro que no lo hiciera.

Me encontré con Kakusu e Hidan, que parecían ya haber aceptado su relación delante de los demás, aunque seguían peleando como perros y gatos por cualquier cosa. Que Kakusu no había querido llevarlo al cine, que Hidan había pisoteado un nido de aves por Jashin. Que no se qué y no sé cuánto y como siempre me usaban a mí de mediador. Ellos dijeron que me veía raro; Hidan dijo que tal vez más sonriente y Kakusu que tal vez más hablador, podía ser.

Una vez arriba con dos maletas en las manos, la profesora Ino y la profesora Anko que estaban en la entrada dando el reparto de habitaciones. La rubia llevaba puesta una gorra de capitán mientras que Anko usaba un simple gorrito blanco de marinero cualquiera, que cada vez que se quitaba la rubia se lo volvía a poner con una enorme sonrisa y la peli-purpura solo podía bufar irritada.

Tenten estaba ahí también y como parecía ser su costumbre, me saludo efusivamente abrazándome con tanta fuerza como si nos conociéramos de años, no me atreví a mirarla mal o a decir algo mas, la castaña tenía un aura brillante y cálida, que más que otra cosa te incitaba a acercarte al hada para hacerte su amigo. La castaña y yo caminamos juntos, nuestras habitaciones estaban bastante cerca exactamente a una puerta de distancia. El hada hablaba amenamente de un tema que me resulto bastante entretenido, los problemas que paso al buscar los ingredientes de una posición en una selva, para su examen.

Después de dejar nuestro equipaje en nuestras habitaciones, nos volvimos a juntar dispuestos a buscar a los demás. No tardamos mucho en encontrar a Hinata, que se sonrojo fuertemente al efusivo saludo de la castaña, yo simplemente dije un "hola" que ella contesto con vos baja y los ojos perla clavados en sus pies. Seguimos caminando y escuchando las hilarantes historias de Tenten, que de vez en ves nos hacían reír limpiamente. Sus relatos trataban de sus bochornosas expediciones en diferentes junglas.

En el piso más bajo nos encontramos a Haku que platicaba tranquilamente con las profesoras, que aun daban las distribuciones de habitaciones a los chicos que seguían llegando. El pelinegro nos sonrió y corrió hacia nosotros, saludándonos con más recato que el de Tenten y continuamos nuestro camino y en esta conversación me entere que la línea de cruceros "Golden Sky" pertenecía a la familia de Haku así como una cadena de importantes hoteles. Ahora recordaba porque me sonaba tanto su apellido "Goldsmith" la familia más rica del mundo.

Más tarde nos encontramos con Gaara y Sasuke que pretendían conversar con tranquilidad, aunque el aura oscura que los envolvía y las miradas peligrosas que luchaban fieramente, despedazaban de un tajo la imagen que pretendían mostrar amigable. Al instante Haku los separo, tomándolos por un brazo obligándolos a acompañarnos en busca de los últimos dos.

- después de un rato de buscarlos sin éxito alguno, Tenten hablo tranquila- tal vez Deidara se está peleando con los oficiales de allá abajo, porque no lo dejan subir más de diez maletas al crucero- rió jocosa, contagiándole la risa a Sasuke y a Haku. Gaara, Hinata y yo solo sonreímos.

Ni siquiera yo traería tanta ropa, para una semana- acoto Haku con tono risueño, cuando por fin pudo parar su estridente y elegante risa.

¡WAAAA!- de pronto un grito agudo y bien conocido por todos nos alerto, seguido de un sonoro chapoteó- ¡maldita sea como se mueve esta porquería y ni siquiera nos hemos movido!- se quejó entre gruñidos primigenios.

Corrimos en dirección de la vos, topándonos con una gran piscina en forma de corona rodeada por camastros blancos, una figura delicada salía de la piscina chorreando agua. Los cabellos rubios que se pegaban a la piel acanelada y la ropa de por si ajustada, ahora aun más apretada a aquel fino cuerpo. Naruto salió refunfuñando algo sin siquiera mirarnos, sacudiéndose la ropa intentando inútilmente secarla.

¡AAAAA!- soltó otro grito cuando nos vio a todos delante de él.

¿Te caíste a la piscina?- pregunto en tono sarcástico Sasuke, el menor lo miro con el ceño fruncido, aunque descifrar su mirada era difícil, ya que llevaba unos modernos lentes oscuros.

Perdí el equilibrio- dijo cortante mostrando peligrosamente los dientes contra Sasuke.

Voy por unas toallas- informo Haku antes de darse media vuelta e irse corriendo.

Oye Naruto te ves bastante bien- dijo de pronto Tenten, mirando intensamente la ropa del rubio.

Naruto llevaba una blusa negra de tirantes, unos jeans blancos justos a sus largas piernas, botas altas también negras y un cinturón con brillantes detalles metálicos. La ceja rubia se alzo sobre el espejo negro y se miro por unos segundos.

O si. No te enteraste. Deidara rompió toda su ropa y le compro ropa nueva- explicó Gaara con vos trémula. Tenten hizo una mueca horrorizada hacia Gaara, para después volver a mirar al rubio.

Te ves mejor así- dijo tranquila sonriéndole enormemente al rubio que también le sonrió algo apenado. Sasuke, Gaara y Hinata asintieron ante las palabras de la hada.

Por cierto Naruto- la tímida vos de Hinata apenas llego a los oídos de todos, Naruto se quito los lentes y miro interesado a la peliazul- ¿y Deidara?- termino con la mirada clavada en sus pies y un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, tal vez porque todos la habíamos mirado por unos segundos.

Ha... Bueno- Naruto miro nerviosamente a sus lados, intentando buscar algo con lo que huir velozmente de nosotros- pues...

Naruto- la vos lenta y peligrosa de Sasuke, hicieron parar el movimiento nervioso del cuerpo del más bajo y detener los ojos azules, que miraban hacia todas partes de manera intranquila.

Bueno... pues- giro la cabeza mirando hacia su lado, evitando nuestras miradas.

Fue su idea que todos viniéramos- recalco con calma premeditada Gaara, que se cruzo de brazos esperando impaciente la respuesta de Naruto.

- el rubio giro la cabeza hacía su otro lado- ¡Naruto!- esta vez la vos peligrosa de Tenten hizo al rubio tensarse como la cuerda de un violín, y por fin nos volvió a mirar nervioso.

Pues a mi tío le sur guio un viaje de último momento, fuera de... bueno fuera de aquí, y bueno...- el rubio se giro unos segundos acomodándose con las manos temblorosas el empapado flequillo y cuando se giro hacia nosotros. Como podían sus cortos cabellos ocultaban su ojo izquierdo, simulando el peinado de su primo- Dijo: un crucero o un viaje a las estrellas... adiós- sacudió su mano e intento imitar fallidamente el agudo tono del otro rubio.

¡No vino!- gritaron Tenten y Sasuke, Naruto asintió con fuerza. Yo solo fruncí el ceño, primero se encargaba de hacernos venir a todos y después el mismo decide no venir, de alguna manera me las cobraría.

No me entere cómo pero de pronto Tenten hizo una burlesca imitación de Sasuke, como la de Naruto a Deidara, de pronto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido imito a Naruto y de pronto se vieron sumidos en un concurso de imitaciones. Gaara, Hinata y yo miramos con cierto horror las malas imitaciones que pretendían ser cómicas, pero que solo lograban dar vergüenza.

¿Qué les parece si mejor nos vamos a buscar a Haku?- pregunto tímidamente Hinata, Gaara y yo asentimos y los tres nos alejamos con pasos agigantados de los otros que seguían payaseando ridículamente.

**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* %*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%***

Seis días después: Solo se podían escuchar los pasos largos y fuertes que resonaban con eco espectral, trepando por las altas paredes y techos de piedra. No se podía ver más allá que el pétreo color de las sombras que habían sumido por completo el camino de la pelirrosa, que seguía caminando casi llegando a trotar. El elegante movimiento de su bello vestido de color crema, era su único acompañante en el camino de sombras que cruzaba con desesperación. El eco poderoso y fantasmal de sus zapatillas al impactar con la piedra, solo le daban más fuerza a la joven para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Bajo unas larguísimas escaleras de piedra, escuchando sus pasos que sonaban cada vez más desesperados y tras tanto caminar entre las sombras, por fin delante de ella diviso una enorme puerta de rustica madera, tan alta que se perdía en la oscuridad que se cernía poderosa sobre su rosada cabellera. Algo desesperada pego su frente a la fría puerta de madera, su respiración de un momento a otro se volvió agitada, y tuvo que respirar por la boca incapaz de llenar sus pulmones solo con su nariz.

Unos minutos después logro recomponer la calma y la pose regia que tanto la caracterizaban. Sin más coloco sus manos sobre la puerta lista para marcharse, pero los pasos elegantes y presurosos que se acercaban con desesperación a ella la detuvieron en el acto, de pronto se vio otra vez agitada y débil, sintiendo tentadora la opción de tirarse ahí al suelo a dormir. Los presurosos pasos se detuvieron al inicio de la escalera, y Sakura apretó con fuerza los ojos lista para sentir el golpe.

Así que es verdad… te vas- la elegante vos femenina en la que los graves y los agudos se mesclaban magníficamente, llego a sus oídos sintió sus rodillas temblar y la determinación, gotear de las puntas de sus dedos como veneno.

- Sakura ni siquiera se atrevió a girarse para mirar a la menor, aunque con las sombras tan poderosas ahí dudaba siquiera verle un pelo- yo lo siento pero… así es- finalizo en un susurro, con su mirada jade pérdida delante de ella.

¿¡Dime como es que te atreves a dejarnos así!?- el elegante tono apenas descolocado por la desesperación, fue una bofetada con guante blanco para la pelirrosa.

- la vampiresa apenas se atrevió a girar el rostro solo lo suficiente para mirar la oscura silueta femenina, de donde parecían nacer todas aquellas sombras que obstaculizaban su vista de tal manera- lo lamento- la pelirrosa no pudo decir más, solo empujo la puerta y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Anqué sus impulsos le decían que corriera, que se alejara de ahí lo más rápido que podía, no pudo y se quedo ahí de pie, con la espalda pegada a la enorme puerta de madera. Pronto escucho más pasos desesperados que se acercaban a la fémina que seguía ahí de pie cerca de las escaleras, sin saber que decir o hacer. Escucho cortos susurros inentendibles para ella, y sintiendo las lagrimas escocerle los ojos por fin decidió correr lejos de ahí.

**################################################## ###############################**

Un miércoles por la noche; Sasori ya se había ido a dormir después de haber pasado el día entero con Kakusu e Hidan. Chiyo seguía despierta pasada la media noche arreglando algunas cosas en la cocina, así como revisando la alacena y el refrigerador. Con años de entrenamiento no le fue muy difícil captar la presencia de un invasor. Con calma se sacudió las manos y cerró el grifo del lavabo, sabía que la calma era crucial así que con pasos premeditados se acerco hasta el estudio, y salió de él con una poderosa y pesada escopeta de acero platinado y acabados en goma negra.

Subió a la segunda planta, y se sorprendió de encontrar aquella energía demasiado cerca de la habitación de su nieto, sintió rabia y desesperación, el calor de la sangre corriendo furiosa por su cuerpo, pero aun así se mantuvo estoica. La puerta estaba semi abierta y cuando descubrió por fin aquella sombra disparo. El sonido fue sordo y poderoso, la mujer mayor quedo algo desubicada contra el sonido y con los ojos cerrados con demasiada fuerza.

Tras unos segundos abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para ver el destello de todas las esquirlas metálicas suspendidas en el aire, y unos espeluznantes ojos verdes que destellaban como dos posos de veneno fijos en ella. Por momentos se sintió intoxicada ante la peligrosa mirada, el aire le falto y se hizo para atrás con sabiduría, la mirada cada vez parecía más peligrosa, mas toxica, más amenazante. La mujer no termino de retroceder, cuando aquella sobra que estaba de cuclillas se incorporo majestuosa y salió a la luz, mostrándole un figura conocida y que la sorprendió de sobremanera.

¿Sakura?- pregunto entrecortada, aun aterrorizada por el poderoso veneno de aquella mirada verde.

La vampiresa entrecerró los ojos y miro inquisidora a aquella humana de edad avanzada. Su primera pregunta era ¿cómo sabia su nombre? La segunda ¿cómo sabía que estaba ahí? Y por ultimo ¿quién diablos era aquella humana? La miro con intensidad algunos segundos. Pero le fue imposible reconocerla, olfateo intensamente el aire que rodeaba a la viejecilla, y por último escaneo la energía de la humana.

- diantres era ella, ¿pero de verdad era ella?- ¿Chiyo?- pregunto dubitativa; con una ceja rosa curvada, la mujer asintió con fuerza.

Sakura no te ha pasado el tiempo- menciono divertida la mujer, sonriéndole sinceramente a la pelirrosa.

- Sakura sonrió de lado algo incomoda por haber sido descubierta como una novata cualquiera- ahora entiendo porque dicen los humanos, que el tiempo no pasa en vano- la mujer mayor le sonrió confianzuda y Sakura imito la sonrisa.

¿Pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó tranquila sin borrar su calmada sonrisa, y dejo a su lado la escopeta que no había soltado, aun temblorosa.

Ya que eres tú. Debo suponer que ya sabes que Sasori es un vampiro- dijo con calma, Chiyo asintió suavemente.

Me entere cuando mandaron los papeles de inscripción. Black Moon Signal es la academia más famosa de todas, no podía no reconocerla- sonrió calmada, Sakura simplemente asintió- aun así es extraño que la directora entre así a la casa de uno de sus estudiantes, sabiendo que hay humanos cerca- dijo seria mirando intensamente a la vampiresa.

Tal vez quieras sentarte para escucharme- sugirió de manera sombría.

Chiyo no pudo ponerle una sola pega, conocía a la vampiresa hacía muchos años, sabia lo poderosa que era y la seriedad calculadora y fría con la que se tomaba las cosas. La pelirrosa no actuaria tan intranquila y menos tomaría los riesgos que había tomado si no fuera algo sumamente importante. La anciana condujo a la vampiresa hasta la cocina donde le pidió que se sentara en un alto banquillo de madera oscura frente a la barra de mármol. Por unos momentos la vampiresa miro interesada la moderna y lujosa cocina humana, parecía que ya se estaban acercando a su época tecnológica.

Se sumieron en un intranquilo pero llevadero silencio en lo que la mujer de cabellos grises, preparaba té. Sakura se quedo en su sitio mirando interesada lo movimientos de la humana, y de vez en ves miraba hacia otro lado, buscando algo interesante que contemplar. Solo reacciono cuando la pequeña y hermosa tacita de porcelana color perla fue depositada con suavidad delante de ella. La vampiresa contemplo la tacita de detalles dorados, algunos segundos antes de levantar la mirada encontrándose a Chiyo que también se había sentado en un banquillo delante de ella, y fingiendo magistralmente calma bebía de su te, mirándola interesada.

Bueno…- por fin Sakura se digno a romper el silencio, con la mirada fija en el liquido rosado dentro de la taza, que desprendía un cálido vaporcillo de atrayente aroma- te diré quien convirtió a Sasori- la vos rasposa de la vampiresa alerto a la mujer, que por primera vez se sintió incapaz de escuchar el nombre de aquel vampiro.

¿¡No va contra las reglas!?- pregunto alterada, sacándole una risilla a la vampiresa que por fin le dio un corto sorbo al delicioso te rosado.

También va contra las reglas, que los familiares de los vampiros convertidos sepan de nuestra existencia- dijo con tono risueño, aunque el asunto de Chiyo era especial. Pero con esas palabras podía explicarse bien.

¿En qué me ayudaría saber que vampiro convirtió a mi nieto?- pregunto en vos baja, algo en el tinte de esta conversación había disparado las alarmas de la anciana, que ya no quería ni por asomo saber el nombre del vampiro.

Te lo diré aunque no quieras- dijo tranquilamente Sakura, tan segura y tan poderosa que la anciana no pudo agregar nada mas- fuimos amigas en un tiempo Chiyo y quiero que estés preparada, porque las cosas van a dejar de ser un juego muy pronto- el tono profundo y oscuro de la pelirrosa le puso los pelos de punta a la mujer.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando Sakura?- pregunto con vos temblorosa, asustada de la oscuridad con la que Sakura parecía hablar.

Hace cincuenta años tu y yo estuvimos ahí, cuando la guerra exploto- el recuerdo de aquel momento le robo todo el oxigeno a la humana, que no pudo hacer más que mirar con horror a la vampiresa- hace cincuenta años solo fue una batalla que perdimos. La guerra nunca concluyo, estamos a punto de ver como todas nuestras pesadillas se hacen realidad. Chiyo.

¿E… estás diciendo?... ¿qué?- tartamudeó con vos temblorosa sintiendo el pánico y el terror adueñarse de todo su ser. Sakura asintió débilmente.

El vampiro que convirtió a tu nieto fue el- el recuerdo del vampiro azoto la mente de Chiyo como su peor pesadilla. Los ojos purpuras, los aros en ellos, los pircings, la mirada inmisericorde, los alborotados cabellos naranjas- el rey Pein trasformo a Sasori- termino y Chiyo creyó escuchar tambores de muerte retumbar en su cráneo.

No… no… no puede… ser- apenas un susurro agónico escapo de los finos labios de la anciana.

¡Nadie más que yo lo sabe!- se apresuro a decir la pelirrosa.

¿Qué pasara con él?- pregunto en un hilo de vos, mirando desesperada a los ojos de la vampiresa.

Nada- dicto seriamente tranquilizando apenas a la humana- yo me encargó de su seguridad- bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada, quería protegerlo y una anciana la había ubicado como si jugaran a las escondidas, aunque sabía muy bien que Chiyo tenía un entrenamiento mucho más riguroso que el de muchos- por eso me encontraste ahí arriba.

- la anciana asintió lentamente- confió en ti Sakura.

No tienes que preocuparte de nada cuando la bomba estalle yo cuidare de él. Es mi deber- sonrió confianzuda la pelirrosa y tras terminarse su té desapareció dándole las gracias a la mujer, asegurándole que se quedaría cerca por cualquier cosa, lo que alivio enormemente a la anciana.

Después de que la vampiresa se fuera, Chiyo dejo las cosas en el fregadero y subió con pasos autómatas hasta el segundo piso. Estaba sorprendida y shockeada por las palabras de la pelirrosa, no entendía por qué justamente el rey Pein había tenido que convertir a su nieto. Intranquila se coló a la habitación del menor y lo observo por una hora dormir como un bebe, las facciones totalmente relajadas, la respiración pausada, el pelirrojo dormía tranquilamente, sin saber nada de lo que ocurriría en el futuro próximo. Así era mejor.

- la mujer acaricio con ternura la mejilla del menor y lo arropo con cariño, para depositarle un suave beso en la frente- no sé qué quiere el rey Pein contigo. Pero por ahora disfruta de tu vida, confía en Sakura, ella te protegerá- acariciando los cabellos rojos del menor salió de su alcoba sin hacer ruido alguno, esperando que en el subconsciente del pelirrojo quedaran gravadas sus palabras.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

El tiempo siguió demasiado rápido, las vacaciones terminaron y esta ves como era debido me despedí de mi abuela y de mis locos amigos. La limusina me esperaba frente a la casa, esta vez con cuatro maletas de equipaje subí a la limusina, el mismo chofer llevaba mis maletas. Otra vez me llevo al aeropuerto y una vez en Miami hasta el instituto, esta vez no vi ni por asomo a Sakura, pero bueno ya en algún momento me llamaría a su oficina.

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando casi jadeante llegue al decimo piso del dormitorio. Algunos ruidos secos, como de cosas rompiéndose y gritillos armónicos y agudos me incitaron a esperar ahí afuera, me acerque más a la puerta de madera clara, seguía escuchando las voces gritando de vez en ves mientras que parecía, estar pasando un tornado por la habitación, de pronto reconocí la altiva vos de Jesela decir algo de la ventana abierta, seguida de un estridente grito y mas revuelo.

Estuve tetado a darme media vuelta e ir a ver qué tal le iba a Sasuke, pero no sé por qué al final termine entrando a la habitación. Levante una ceja confundido, para el ruido de hacia segundos me parecería encontrarme los muebles volcados y algunas cosas rotas en el suelo, pero nada, todo seguía tan perfectamente ordenado como siempre. Haku miraba por la ventana con su pétrea melena algo desarreglada y Jesela simplemente miraba con hastió hacia el mismo lugar, ella dignamente recostada sobre la cama de Deidara.

¿Qué diablos está pasando?- pregunte con vos firme, la mirada esmeralda y la mirada chocolate viajaron hasta mi, una brillante y la otra aburrida.

Nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto amablemente Haku, caminando tranquilamente hacia mí.

¡Tal vez porque hace dos minutos no paraban de gritar!- menciono altiva Jesela mirando con aburrimiento hacia Haku, quien la fulmino con la mirada, ella parpadeo casualmente y regresó la mirada la frente.

Fue culpa de Deidara- dijo sin más Haku, cruzándose de brazos un poco indignado.

- bueno casi siempre era culpa del rubio, como cuando había explotado un árbol a la entrada del instituto, en fin. Mire la habitación, aun dudoso de que estuviera tan arreglada- Haku hizo un hechizo para ordenarla- la vos monótona y aburrida de Jesela me hizo mirarla, igual que ella me miraba.

Hum bueno... pues si- la vos de Haku ligeramente molesta, la mirada fiera sobre Jesela y las manos sobre sus caderas, hacían notorio el hecho de que no le había gustado la brusquedad de la pegaso.

Aun no tenemos clase de hechizos y magia- dije sin más, mirando intrigado a Haku.

- el pelinegro se giro a mirarme con cierta timidez- bueno, este hechizo me lo enseño mi hermana para arreglar mi habitación- y me sonrió enormemente, alejando cualquier rastro de negatividad en el ambiente como solía siempre hacer.

¡WAAAAA!- de pronto el grito de Deidara desconecto nuestras miradas, que rápido viajaron hasta la ventana.

Deidara estaba al otro lado de la ventana volando y gritando. La pegaso grito algo y Deidara le contesto a gritos, no estaba poniendo mucha atención más concentrado o más bien horrorizado, en ver como el rubio luchaba contra algo, con los pies como único apoyo fijos en el marco de la ventana. Apenas me di cuenta que Haku ya estaba ahí con sus finos brazos entorno a la cintura del rubio, intentando ayudarlo a entrar a la habitación.

¡AAA!- de pronto los dos volvieron a gritar, los pies de Haku ya no tocaban el piso e igual que Deidara estaba siendo arrastrado hacia afuera.

¡Hash!- el bufido de Jesela no despego mi mirada de los vampiros que inútilmente luchaban contra algo- no es posible que sean tan inútiles que ni siquiera puedan con esa… cosa- se bajo con porte real de la cama del rubio y camino exageradamente lento hacia la ventana.

De un momento a otro logre reaccionar y corrí a la ventana, me lance sin más apenas logrando atrapar el delicado tobillo de Haku. Intente jalar con fuerza pero aun conmigo esa "cosa" nos estaba ganando, de pronto sentí un tirón en la camisa, no tuve que girarme para saber que Jesela me estaba jalando. Y con su ayuda por fin comenzamos a reingresar a la habitación, tal vez la pegaso jalo demasiado fuerte ya que terminamos todos en el suelo y todos sobre mí.

- Deidara se levanto con el seño fruncido con ese "algo" fuertemente apretado a su pecho- ¡pudiste haber ayudado antes!- le grito sin más a la pegaso, que como siempre parpadeo inmutable.

Si… quería ver si podían hacerlo ustedes solos- el tono sarcástico e hilarante solo hizo que el rubio frunciera más el ceño y apretara aun mas sus brazos entorno a esa "cosa"- pero veo que no pudieron- termino con una risilla altiva que hizo gruñir al rubio.

¿No tienes nada que hacer?- pregunto cortante Deidara, la fémina asintió con dramatismo.

Si mejor me voy. Nos vemos luego- se despidió con amabilidad por primera vez en la noche, y se fue con pasos glamurosos. Mientras Deidara refunfuñaba algo entre dientes.

Haku aun seguía sobre mi algo adolorido, pero no pasó mucho tiempo después de que Jesela se fuera para que el pelinegro se incorporara y me tendiera una mano para ayudarme, acepte su ayuda sin más, demasiado adolorido de la espalda para incorporarme por mis propios medios. Una vez de pie abrí los ojos tanto como podía estupefacto. Deidara regañaba con tono maternal y vos dulce a un pequeño lagarto, de brillantes escamas color zafiro, que lo miraba interesado aunque no parecía entender las palabras del vampiro.

¿Qu… qué?- apenas logre tartamudear con torpeza, exageradamente sorprendido por lo que mis ojos me mostraban.

- Deidara dejo de mirar al lagarto para mirarme a mí, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y los ojos de cristal fijos en los míos- ¿te gusta Sasori?- pregunto con vos dulce, estirando sus brazos hacia mí para que pudiera ver mejor a ese pequeño lagarto.

- el pequeño me miraba interesado, sus ojos rojos como dos pozos de magma ardiendo me estudiaban con interés, había que admitir que "eso" era bastante lindo- no te sorprendas tanto se lo ha estado presumiendo a todos- dijo Haku a mi lado mirando dulcemente aunque algo firme a aquel lagarto. No supe cuándo, pero le estaba acariciando la cabeza de suaves escamas azules.

¿Qué es?- pregunte suavemente, sin dejar de mirar al pequeño que igualmente me miraba intensamente.

¡Es un dragón!- soltó emocionado Deidara sonriendo orgulloso. Mi rostro de descompuso y mire con cierto temor al pequeño que seguía mirándome curioso, tal vez demasiado interesado en mi.

**&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

El día siguiente llego presuroso, con el pequeño dragón de Deidara llamado Star, haciendo travesuras por toda la habitación. Una vez el rubio lo dejo dormido en su cama, fuimos hasta el comedor donde Sasuke ya no esperaba algo irritado, seguramente tenía que ver con cierto demonio rubio. Después del desayuno en el que platicamos de trivialidades como ya era costumbre, entramos al salón que inusualmente ya estaba lleno, como el profesor Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde, podíamos tomarnos algo más de tiempo para entrar.

Pero apenas dieron las nueve uno la puerta se abrió, la profesora Ino entro tan campante como siempre, con una brillante sonrisa en los labios. Era algo extraño no habíamos tenido clases con ella. A menos que su presencia significara que el vampiro peligris, hubiera decidido tomarse otra semana de vacaciones, lo que era muy probable.

¡Qué tal chicos!- saludo de manera informal, así que le respondimos de la misma manera- como ya saben hoy comienzan con mi materia, así que al terminar las clases les daré su nuevo horario- si tal vez debí haber recordado, que Haku dijo que la clase comenzaría en el segundo semestre- bueno…- suspiro con casualidad, sentándose elegante sobre el escritorio de pesada madera barnizada- ¿quién quiere decirme que es un hechizo?- preguntó con una sonrisilla picara mientras cruzaba sus piernas de manera sugerente.

- una chica rubia al otro lado del aula levanto la mano y la profesora le dio la palabra- un hechizo… es un conjunto de palabras, que le abren el paso a tu energía para que esta efectué tus propósitos sin fallo- la maestra aplaudió divertida y de un salto se incorporo con elegancia.

Es correcto, pero no solo se necesitan las palabras correctas para llevarlo a cabo- dijo con interés cambiando por el frente del aula- necesitas visualizar su realización o tu energía podría confundirse. Porque si, dijiste las palabras correctas pero ni siquiera imaginaste el efecto del hechizo, por ejemplo: en una trasformación ¿qué podría salir mal?- pregunto hacia nosotros con una ceja alzada.

Podrías conseguir algo completamente diferente a lo que querías- dijo seriamente Sasuke, Ino asintió tranquila.

O podrías conseguirlo a medias. Como si intentas hacer un sapo podrían faltarle las patas- término casualmente Deidara, Ino asintió con fuerza sonriéndole a su "gemelo".

Bien saquen sus libros, comenzaremos con algo sencillo- la rubia se giro y con un brillante plumón purpura escribió una palabra algo larga y difícil de leer en el pizarrón- aquí está el hechizo- señaló su escrito con el plumón en la mano- trasformen sus libros- una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en sus labios. La vampiresa camino hasta su escritorio y se sentó en la silla delante de él, para sacar el mismo libro de nosotros, aquel de pasta gruesa color perla, con detalles dorados.

Continuara.

Diva y Yo: ¡Que tal!

Las saludamos como se debe. No salúdanos haya arriba pues porqué quería darle mas énfasis a esa pequeña reflexión de nuestra autoría  
Diva: lo que queremos decir es que las cosas dejaran de ser tan ligth XD. Obviamente para los protagonistas, ya vieron que los problemas parecen algo muy liviano y plano, pues del próximo capítulo en adelante: las cosas se pondrán... oscuras :) jejeje. Bueno contestando reviws

**Dark****-****Ookami589**: ¡AAAA! No puedo creer que nos hayas comentado n_n, desde que lo vi tengo una sonrisa que no se me ha quitado aun :D. ¿Enserió crees que sigue tan mal? TwT se que no le hemos hecho muy bien, con lo largo de los capítulos y nuestras súper largas descripciones, y las garrafales faltas ortográficas, de contexto, gramaticales, etc. Y los años que tardamos en actualizar, pero creía haberlo arreglado... aunque fuera un poco u.u. Espero que este capi merezca mejores críticas y bueno intentaremos expresarnos mejor, tener menos horrores ortográficos y ser mas breves (aunque lo último lo dudo). En fin, mil gracias por el coment, sabes que vales mil, te queremos. Mil besos de lobito.

Diva: bueno referente al capi, creo que estuvo bastante bien, muy introductorio para lo que viene e igualmente interesante, aunque hubo escaso (por no decir nulo) yaoi :(. Pero me gusto  
También a mí, ahora explicare algo rápido: el capí fue algo así como cuatro capítulos de la antigua versión sintetizados. Estos eran: "Secretos Revelados". "Vacaciones", "De Regreso", "Clases de Magia". La mayoría eran relleno, solo "Secretos Revelados" tenia real importancia y "Clases de Magia", más o menos, pero bueno. "Secretos Revelados" y "Clases de Magia", los saque, pero ya que si son importantes serán colocados después  
Diva: Otra cosa del capi: creemos que pudimos haber hecho un poquito más con el crucero. Aunque creo que pueden imaginarse las escenas más cómicas que serias, con Sasuke y Gaara peleando todo el tiempo por la atención de Naruto XD. Bueno eso es todo cuídense y hasta la próxima ;)  
Los quiero... mil chorromil besos a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, valen diecisiete mil millones XDD  
Diva: un abrazo de mil pulpos  
Diva y Yo: ¡baaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

PD. Recuerden que un reviw puede ser tan corto como: "WTF, OMG, ¡están matando todo en lo que creía waaa! Retírense, muéranse, bomba, etc". jeje XDDDUU


End file.
